Reflejos
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: [Harco] La guerra terminó y han regresado a Hogwarts. Draco decide alejarse de problemas pero el accidental beso entre él y Harry despiertan sentimientos en el moreno. Sin embargo, Draco está comprometido con Astoria. Todo aunado a la aparición de una nueva amenaza: un ser que habita en los reflejos y que ha llegado a Hogwarts buscando algo y jugando de paso con la mente de Harry.
1. Nuevo inicio

_¡Hola, mundo!_

 _Bueno, debo comentar que este FanFic comencé a escribirlo hace años y estaba subiéndolo en la página de Amor Yaoi con este mismo seudónimo, pero por diversas razones lo dejé inconcluso. Ahora quiero retomarlo y decidí publicarlo también en esta página mientras edito los capítulos que ya tengo en AY porque está redactados asquerosamente mal._

 _De momento las actualizaciones serán cada martes hasta que alcancé –y edite– los que ya tengo publicados. Después quizá tarde un poco más._

 _De antemano me disculpo por el OcC que seguramente hay, pues sólo vi las películas._

 _._

* * *

 **REFLEJOS:**

 **Entre el cerebro y el corazón ¿quién tiene la razón?**

. »« .

.

 **I**

 **Nuevo inicio**

.

 _"_ _Cuando miras el espejo, nadie sabe que hay detrás un lugar donde habitan los reflejos, donde habita mi maldad."_

 _._

 _El amo del reflejo_ de **Nostra Morte**

.

.

Era Diciembre de 1998 y nadie en Hogwarts tenía realmente la intención de celebrar, no cuando aún estaba abierta la herida causada por las pérdidas de seres queridos por la guerra, no cuando era terriblemente difícil sonreír cuando lo único que se desea es llorar de amargura y gritar de frustración. Pero habían ganado ¿no? A un altísimo costo pero era mejor que hundir al mundo en la miseria y la tiranía.

El tiempo había transcurrido y cada ente en el mundo mágico había retomado su rutinaria vida; las tiendas y San Mungo estaban abiertos y eran bastantes concurridos, las hechiceras y magos ya no sentían temor de salir a las calles y se dedicaban a reconstruir los destrozos de la guerra. Las cosas para las familias que habían apoyado Voldemort habían sido sentenciadas según la gravedad de los crímenes, la mayoría de los aliados más fieles terminaron en Azkaban, al resto simplemente se les despojo de sus bienes para indemnizar a las víctimas.

Hogwarts reiniciaba clases para todos aquellos que desearan retomar sus estudios y concluirlos, entre ellos se encontraban Harry Potter y algunos de sus amigos, aunque, a decir verdad, si Ron y Harry lo hicieron fue para complacer a Hermione y Molly.

El inicio de clases fue como siempre había sido: la ahora directora McGonagall dio la bienvenida, no obstante, esta vez no hubo el gran bullicio de años pasados; la selección de casas para los de nuevo ingreso fue rápida y sin mucho chiste, salvo por la canción del sombrero; la cena fue escueta y silenciosa y entre los anuncios importantes que se hicieron se dejo en claro que no debía haber ningún tipo de agresión o situación incómoda entre estudiantes, la nueva directora exigió respeto entre todos y pidió encarecidamente que se dejaran atrás los rencores entre casas, les recordó que todos habían luchado por sus vidas y sus familias, fuese el bando que fuese, y que al final del día todos eran seres humanos, con defectos y errores, propensos a equivocarse pero también a tener el derecho a una segunda oportunidad. McGonagall realmente esperaba que la situación en el colegio cambiara con el paso del tiempo.

Por su parte, Draco no escuchaba realmente nada de lo que se decía, las voces le parecían murmullos lejanos y molesto y el simple hecho de estar en Hogwarts le traía pésimos recuerdos, sin embargo debía estar allí concluir la escuela, aunque tenía la firme decisión de pasar desapercibido ese año, pues lo único que cruzaba por su mente era la enorme responsabilidad familiar que tenía sobre sus hombros: había muchas cosas que por hacer con su padre en la cárcel, comenzando por hacerse cargo de los negocios que éste había dejado pendientes o a la deriva; administrar los pocos bienes que les habían dejando y sobre todo cuidar de su madre, así como de Astoria, con quien su padre lo había comprometido anteriormente. Él sabía bien que tuvo la oportunidad de deshacer el compromiso, pero ella no lo había abandonado en la guerra, al contrario había sido el soporte al cual se aferro, y su noviazgo no le parecía una carga, además, Astoria era una joven inteligente y él, pese a su reticencia hacía sentir afecto por las personas, la quería, de verdad la quería.

Una cálida mano en su hombro lo obligó a regresar a la realidad y allí estaba ella, sonriéndole, dándole el confort que necesitaba, ¿cómo no iba a quererla?

—Come algo, estás más pálido de lo común —dijo Astoria. Su tono aparentaba regaño pero la sonrisa bailarina en sus labios la delataba—. Si quieres puedo convertir eso en un pastel de queso y zarzamora —le ofreció condescendiente.

—No es necesario, querida —Draco le contestó amable, aunque su voz sonaba hueca y carente de emoción.

Pero Astoria sabía que algo en Draco ha cambiado. En realidad no era sólo él; todos habían cambiado. Después de todo, sucesos como los que pasaron son capaces de modificar la percepción y actitud de las personas, no obstante, una parte de ella está preocupada por lo que ese cambio pueda significar en el rubio.

.

. »« .

.

Para Draco, los primeros días fueron tranquilos aunque ciertamente tensos al encontrarse en la mayoría de sus clases a Hermione, y para aportar a su suerte, Pansy sólo concordaba con él en DCAO, con Blaise sólo compartía pociones y para rematar, Potter y Weasley estaban en ambas.

—Este será un largo año —suspiró Draco, mientras avanzaba junto a su pelinegra amiga.

—Lo sé, Drake. —Pansy también era consciente de eso, la tensión hacia ellos era casi palpable—. Sólo quiero que esto termine pronto, ya no soporto este lugar y esas malditas miradas —siseó molesta. Draco asintió completamente de acuerdo—. Cambiando el tema, ¿viste la noticia de ayer?

—¿Cuál de todas? —inquirió Draco con algo de fastidio, abrir un periódico no era algo muy grato si destrozan a tu familia en cada nota.

—Las desapariciones en Rusia —explicó—. Es muy perturbador, me recuerda cuando aquí… —guardó silencio al no poder hablar más por el espasmo de miedo que aquello le causaba—. ¿Crees que… que _él_ siga con vida? —concluyó temerosa, a lo que Draco le sonrió aprensivo, él no era cariñoso o abierto, sin embargo, la guerra le había quitado mucho y le había hecho aprender demasiado de la peor forma. Su mayor miedo ahora era perder a su reducido círculo afectivo, el cual no se atrevía a ampliar justamente por aquel temor.

—No, Pansy —le aseguró—. _Él_ está muerto, y lo que ocurra en Rusia no es algo que nos afecte. —La chica asintió y Draco le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, haciendo que la pelinegra se extrañara por la cálida acción pero sintiéndose segura al mismo tiempo—. Debo ir a pociones —dijo el rubio después de unos momentos. El cabello ébano de Pansy se movió al tiempo que ella asentía.

—¿No se supone que Blaise debería ir contigo?

—Sí, se supone —siseó Draco—. Pero llegó una carta de su madre y dijo que tenía algo que resolver. Ya nos contará después. —La chica suspiró, deseando que no fueran más problemas o malas noticias, así que una fría sonrisa de resignación se despidió, avanzando en dirección opuesta al rubio.

Cuando llegaron a pociones, a Harry le resultó extraño ver a Malfoy al fondo, solo. Ron pasó junto a él dirigiéndole un par de bromas que fueron gélida y extrañamente ignoradas, molestando más al pelirrojo, quién habría actuado impulsivamente de no ser por la llegada de la nueva profesora; una mujer bajita y delgada de rasgos asiáticos, quien después de presentarse como Mei Shum, anunció que la clase se enfocaría en antídotos y pociones asiáticas.

—Nuestras culturas son muy diferentes, por ello nuestras formas de desarrollo y aprendizaje también lo son —dijo Mai paseándose entre la filas y recargando con severidad su mano en el hombro de Draco cuando notó que éste estaba durmiéndose—. Ponga atención —reprendió enérgica pero en un murmullo perceptible únicamente para el rubio. Draco asintió con suavidad—. Culturalmente, ustedes tienden a concentrarse en un sentido: la vista, relegando al resto a actividades específicas. Por ello, la poción que elaborarán hoy neutralizará su vista temporalmente, potenciando así el tacto, oído y olfato; también favorece a la concentración —acotó—. Un par de gotas los cegará por quince minutos, no deben asustarse por si sale mal, ya que la poción no tiene la potencia para hacer permanente el efecto, para ello hay que añadir un ingrediente más que no considero necesario mostrarles por ahora. Las indicaciones aparecerán en el pizarrón y pueden pasar por los ingredientes al frente—. Todos se encaminaron al frente cuando volvió a hablar—. Y es individual —añadió, deseando conocer las habilidades de sus alumnos.

Draco se encaminó hacia el frente topándose con Harry y Ron, pero fingió no verlos. El moreno lo vio pasarlos de largo y Weasley lo barrió despectivamente con la mirada, sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar notar lo pálida que se veía la piel del chico; era como mármol aunque un poco más deslucida. Notó también que sus ojos grises no tenían el brillo de antaño y aunque se mostraban evidentemente cansados, era el toque de melancolía en ellos lo que les daba un encanto especial, tétrico pero especial. Asimismo, el rostro afilado de Draco estaba más delgado, mientras su cabello ya no parecía tan lustroso ni perfectamente peinado, pero continuaba viendose pulcro y acomodado a pesar de ya no llevar gomina, dejando ver que ahora era un poco más largo, sólo un poco. Y a pesar de todo ello, a Harry le pareció que Draco se veía mejor, al menos más humano. Un atractivo humano, debía admitir.

—Al parecer la guerra amansó al hurón —comentó Ron con suavidad. Draco rodó los ojos pero se contuvo—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no eres tan bravucón porque tu papi está en prisión? ¿O es que temes que te encierren allí también a la menor falta? —Los ojos plateados ardieron con ira.

—Cierra la boca, comadreja. Quizá mi padre esté en Azkaban pero al menos está vivo, a diferencia de tu estúpido hermano —siseó Draco con malicia. Ron apretó los puños deseando estrellarlos en la pálida cara del rubio, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, Malfoy. —La castaña lo miró molesta, pero teniendo en cuenta que, por primera vez Malfoy no había comenzado el altercado.

—Pues si no quieren más «golpes bajos» _,_ dile a tu novio que deje de fastidiarme —amenazó Draco tomando los ingredientes para marcharse de ahí.

—¡Ese maldito hurón…! —bramó Ron.

—Tú comenzaste —le recordó Hermione. Estaba enojada y Ron lo veía en su mirada—. Ahora apresúrate con eso. —La chica también se fue a su lugar dejándolo únicamente en compañía de Harry, quien, a su consideración, daba por terminada la situación, pero en realidad era sólo el inicio.

— _Confundus_ —susurró el pelirrojo apuntando a Malfoy, que avanzaba a su lugar. Éste se sintió desorientado y sin darse cuenta avanzó hasta una vitrina llena de pociones de los alumnos de cursos pasados.

Draco sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de caminar y terminó estampándose contra el cristal. Los vidrios le cayeron en el rostro así como algunas pociones. Las carcajadas estallaron en el aula y Mei corrió hacia él para verificar que estuviera a salvo.

—Sr. Malfoy, ¿se encuentra bien? —Mei curó las cortaduras del los cristales con un extraño hechizo que el rubio no entendió, así como algunos efectos de pociones, por ejemplo la enorme nariz y dentadura que acababan de salirle y la piel purpurea llena de ámpulas, pero no quitó el cabello rojizo y las garras que tenía en lugar de manos. Ron no podía dejar de reírse, como tampoco el resto del grupo—. ¡Basta de risas! —amonestó Mei con molesta—. Llevaré a su compañero a la enfermería y cuando regrese quiero la poción terminada —exigió severa.

Ron rió por lo bajo y Harry sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza. Un extraño sentido del remordimiento se alojó en su pecho pues sabía que el rubio había tratado de mantenerse al margen, pero éste se evaporó al pensar que cobrarle una de todas las que él les había hecho no significaba nada.

Al finalizar la clase la profesora recogió las pociones pero se quedó parada frente a Harry y Ron.

—Sr. Weasley —le llamó Mei—, Madame Pomfrey me ha pedido que le avise que su hermana está en la enfermería por un par de lesiones en el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

—Gracias, profesora.

—Y algo más —dijo Mei antes de que saliera del salón—: Otra «travesura» así en mi presencia y me encargaré de que pociones sea su mayor tortura. No tolero a los bravucones.

Ron se pasó todo el camino a la enfermería quejándose. ¡¿Bravucón él?! ¿Cómo era posible que ahora él fuera el malvado? ¡Malfoy era el culpable! Cómo se notaba que Mei Shum era nueva.

—Alto allí, jovencitos —llamó Madame Pomfrey al ver a los tres queriendo entrar a la enfermería—. Tengo a demasiados enfermos allí dentro con pociones para dormir como para que entren y los despierten. Pasen de uno en uno y en silencio —exigió. El primero en entrar fue Ron, seguido por la castaña, dejando a Harry al final.

Cuando el moreno entró a la enfermería vio a todos dormidos. Al fondo miró la cabellera pelirroja de su novia sobresaliendo entre las sábanas blancas y se encaminó hacia ella.

A pesar de que tenían una relación formal, ambos actuaban básicamente normal, lo único diferente eran las manos enlazadas y los roces de labios que compartían. Aquello estaba bien, Harry no había perdido a su amiga, al contrario ahora iban un paso más allá. Sin embargo, había algo en esa relación que se sentía fuera de lugar aunque no estaba seguro de que era.

Sonrió cuando llegó a lado de Ginny, sentándose en la cama y tomándose un minuto para sentir el calor de su espalda, pues la chica estaba sobre su costado derecho y tapada hasta las orejas. Quizá tenía frío.

Harry la abrazó sin destaparla y sintió su respiración pausada. Sonrió de nuevo, nunca había percibido aquel delicioso aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, aspiró profundo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Con delicadeza y casi sin tocarla besó su mejilla, y, dejándose llevar por el delicado aroma se inclinó para rozar sus labios, los cuales nunca se habían sentido tan suaves como en ese momento, despertando en él la necesidad de profundizar el contacto, pero no lo hizo, se conformó con acariciar su mejilla, sintiéndola tan sedosa al tacto como su cabello corto.

Se alejó al instante con cara de pánico; ¡Ginny jamás se cortaría tanto el cabello!

Miró horrorizado que quien dormía plácidamente era Draco Malfoy, tan apacible que era casi irreconocible. Retrocedió absorto hasta que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio salir a Ginny acompañada de Madame Pomfrey.

La chica le sonrió y se acercó a él con ayuda de la dama.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la cama contigua a Draco, al que Harry miraba atónito aún—. Sí, lo sé, es molesto tenerlo aquí, Ron me contó lo que ocurrió… Es un maldito insensible —comentó malinterpretando la mirada de Harry.

Harry simplemente asintió al no saber qué decir y correspondió el roce de labios que la chica le dio al acercarse a él.

—Ay, por Merlín ¡Qué desagradable! —se quejó Pansy entrando a la enfermería junto a Blaise.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada de odio que fue contestada de la misma forma, con la altanería innata de la pelinegra.

—¿Hablas por envidia, Parkinson? —se burló Ginny tomando del brazo a Harry.

—¿Envidia de tus besitos de monja con Potter? ¡Por favor! Es lo más absurdo que he oído esta tarde —declaró Pansy pero antes de que la pelirroja contestara algo, Madame Pomfrey ya estaba allí reprendiéndolos por incomodar a los enfermos.

—Usted ya puede retirarse, Srta. Weasley. Y ustedes —miró severamente a Pansy y Blaise—, una palabra más y estarán vetados como visita por lo que resta del año.

Pansy torció los labios y Blaise simplemente le sonrió condescendiente a la mujer, asegurándole que no volverían a importunar a nadie, así que, con una actitud de triunfo, se sentó en la cama de Draco mientras veía como la pareja se marchaba.

—Son una molestia —siseó Pansy acomodándose junto a él en la cama—. Blaise, ¿no notas algo raro en Draco? —El moreno alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿Aparte del horroroso tono rojo en su cabello y las garras? —contestó Blaise sarcástico, revolviendo el cabello de su amigo, sabiendo que el chico tardarían un rato en despertar.

—No seas imbécil —le reprendió Pansy—. No parece el mismo. Es decir, todos hemos cambiado pero él… me preocupa. Incluso Tori se siente así.

—Bueno, querida, hasta antes de la guerra tú te preocupabas más por cómo hacer combinar tu varita con tu ropa que por la situación que vivíamos —se burló el moreno, recibiendo un potente codazo—. Sé lo que quieres decir, Pan, pero es normal, parece más abstraído de lo común pero es parte del proceso.

—¿Y si se aleja de nosotros? —murmuró inquieta, mirando los pliegues de las sábanas.

—Sólo necesita tiempo, igual que todos. Las heridas ya sanarán.

—Suenas tan asquerosamente filosófico que me duele la cabeza —se quejó el rubio mientras se acomodaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama—. ¿Quién los invitó a invadir mi espacio personal?

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? —cuestionó Pansy mirándolo con reproche—. ¿Estabas escuchando?

—Cada palabra —admitió Draco—. Son demasiado ruidosos y molestos, ¿cómo se supone que se puede descansar así? ¡Fuera de mi cama! —volvió a quejarse, sin embargo no hizo nada por obligarlos a moverse y sin rastro de altanería en sus palabras—. ¿Y tú, dónde estabas? —se dirigió a Zabini, pero ni siquiera en su voz se percibía el desdén al hablar, incluso había tintes de preocupación.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado y ambos chicos eran conscientes de eso.

—Con mi madre —aclaró Blaise—. Nos decomisaron la mitad de los bienes y mi padrastro…—guardó silencio, había algo que no podía decir y menos en la enfermería o con Draco tan vulnerable emocionalmente—. Bueno, el idiota quiso escapar de Azkaban y lo ejecutarán y mi madre y yo queremos estar presentes, después de todo, él se culpó por lo que yo hice en la guerra.

—Lo lamento —susurró la pelinegra—. ¿Cuándo es la ejecución?

—Mañana, sólo pase a avisar y… —se mordió la lengua—. ¡Y me topo con que ahora eres un Weasley! Draco, qué vergüenza.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no provoqué esto!

—Pero si hasta va contigo —Blaise siguió molestándole, decidiendo cambiar el tema por completo e inconscientemente, buscando borrar la amargura que la situación provocaba en ellos.

Al final Madame Pomfrey tuvo que sacar a los dos chicos por el escándalo y que estaban armando los tres.

.

. »« .

.

—¡Son intolerables, Harry! —dijo Ginny aireada— ¡No sé por qué tenemos que sopórtalos aquí después de las monstruosidades que hicieron! ¡Deberían estar en Azkaban! —bramó indignada, caminando a paso rápido mientras se alejaban de la enfermería.

Harry ni siquiera prestaba atención, estaba cansado de la misma discusión de siempre, de escuchar quiénes merecían vivir en aquel nuevo mundo en paz y quiénes no. ¿No ambos bandos habían tenido terribles pérdidas?

Estaba enfrascado en esos pensamientos que no supo cuándo llegaron al jardín, sólo fue consciente de ellos cuando percibió los cálidos labios de Ginny sobre los suyos y, de forma maquinal, sus manos volaron a la cintura de la pelirroja, disfrutando de la sensación y el cariño que aquel gesto le provocaban.

.

. »« .

.

 **Kazán, Rusia**

—¿Cuántos faltan? —preguntó una mujer rubia de tez sumamente nívea, mirando fijamente su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Tres más y estará completo —le contestó su reflejo.

—¿A dónde debo ir para conseguirlos? —volvió a cuestionar la elegante dama.

—He localizado dos de ellos en Reino Unido, de hecho muy cerca uno del otro. —La mujer asintió frente al espejo.

—Esta misma tarde partiré y…

—No. —La detuvo la voz a través del espejo—. Emplea tu magia para algo útil y encuentra el tercero, Olena. Yo me encargaré de los dos faltantes. Los encontré hoy por la mañana en una escuela y parece que será divertido —La sonrisa que la rubia vio en su reflejo la intimidó un poco.

—De acuerdo, comenzaré ya mismo, si me necesitas…

—Sé cómo encontrarte —la interrumpió de nuevo—. Soy como tu sombra, no lo olvides. —Aquellas palabras fueron más una sentencia que un consuelo.

Esa misma tarde Olena partió en busca de aquel objeto tan preciado.

.

. »« .

.

Todos dormían ya en la torre Gryffindor cuando Harry decidió husmear en el mapa del merodeador, sin buscar a nadie en específico, sólo para matar el aburrimiento que le traía el insomnio. Vio a Argus Filch rondando por el pasillo del cuarto piso; a Lavander Brown con un chico en el quinto piso; a una chica en el baño de prefectos, Svetlana Novikova; a la profesora Mei Shum en el aula de pociones y muchos nombre más, conocidos y desconocidos rondando clandestinamente por el castillo.

Al parecer no había nada interesante. Se dispuso a cerrarlo e intentar dormir pero entonces vio algo que llamó su atención: Astoria Greengrass avanzaba hacia la enfermería. ¿No era muy tarde para visitas?

Harry pensó en la fachada de «reformación» que tenía Draco y en su actual actitud pasiva y evasiva, ¿o era simplemente la falta de arrogancia y superioridad? Bien podría ser una mentira más o quizá Malfoy sólo estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido. Como sea que fuera él no terminaba de confiar en el rubio, y aunque no olvidaría que lo había ayudado en el último momento, le costaba trabajo hacerlo después de todo lo que había vivido. No obstante, ese cambio en el rubio llamaba su atención.

Miró nuevamente el mapa y notó que Greengrass seguía en la enfermería, muy cerca del nombre de Draco, al parecer su relación iba más en serio de lo que todos creían, pero eso era lo de menos, su preocupación actual radicaba en si podría conciliar el sueño esa noche o tendría una vez más aquellas angustiosas pesadillas –o mejor dicho, recuerdos– atosigándolo.

Con un suspiro de firme esperanza cerró el mapa y se arrebujó en las sábanas, pensando en el nuevo inicio que significaba aquel regreso a Hogwarts, no sólo para él sino para todos.

.

* * *

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Nos leemos el martes._


	2. Espejismo

_¡Hola de nuevo, mundo!_

 _Paso a dejar el segundo capítulo antes de que los festejos comiencen xD Acá en México es día de la Independencia e iré a llenarme de comida y tequila (?) pero primero lo primero. ¡Ojala les guste el capítulo!_

* * *

 **II**

 **Espejismo**

. »« .

.

.

Despertó completamente alterado, con un grito ahogándose en su garganta y las lágrimas empañándole el rostro y cegando sus ojos verdes. Sin embargo, esa opresión en el pecho lo acompañaba cada amanecer después de que finalizara la guerra. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban y la cantidad de muertes tanto de conocidos como de seres amados aún pesaba sobre sus hombros y alma pese a que todos le afirmaban que aquello no era su responsabilidad.

Corrió las amplias cortinas después de limpiarse el rostro con el dorso y la luz matutina acarició su piel. Luego escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose y sólo entonces fue consciente de que ya no había nadie en sus camas.

—Compañero, ya despertaste.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tan tarde es? —preguntó Harry mirándolo asombrado y trató desperezarse.

—Nos hemos perdido medio desayuno, pero no quise despertarte. Al parecer hoy tampoco tuviste una buena noche —dijo Ron sabiendo de antemano acerca de sus pesadillas—. Y llegar tarde con Slughorn no creo que sea tan problemático.

Harry asintió pero aún así corrió para alcanzar a probar un par de rebanadas de la tarta de calabaza.

.

. »« .

.

Por su parte y más temprano en la mañana, Draco notó con placer que los pasillos estaban vacíos, pero una punzada de dolor y remordimiento le atravesó el pecho al recodar el motivo de la carencia de alumnos y su participación en ello. Suspiró cansinamente, repitiéndose que aquello no debía perturbarlo más.

Al llegar al comedor buscó con la mirada a Pansy y Astoria que últimamente habían fraternizado de forma aterradora, pero fue la voz de Pansy la que le dio su ubicación.

—¡Draco! —El rubio se giró y observó a ambas chicas sentadas junto a Blaise y Theodore de modo que apresuró el paso hasta llegar hasta ellos.

—Pensé que hoy no vendrías —bromeó Astoria cuando Draco se acercó a saludarla.

—Me quedé dormido —explicó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—Lo lamento —dijo apenada. La chica sabía que Draco no había estado durmiendo bien y se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo mantenido despierto la noche anterior cuando fue a visitarlo a la enfermería. Quizá había empeorado las cosas.

—No tienes que lamentar nada. —Draco encogió los hombros en un gesto casi despreocupado.

Por otro lado y a pesar del retraso, lo primero que Harry vio, sin querer, al entrar al gran comedor, fue al rubio mordiendo un pan con una elegancia prácticamente inhumana mientras ponía atención a lo que fuera Astoria le decía, sin embargo, lo que llamo la atención de Harry fueron las ojeras bajo los orbes grises; parecía tan cansado como él mismo y por un momento Draco Malfoy le pareció más humano de lo que jamás le había parecido.

Se dio un breve instante para observarlo más a detalle, siendo sus labios lo que llamaron su atención al estar en movimiento puesto que estaba comiendo, y aquello le bastó a su mente para recrear el accidental y efímero intento de beso que le había dado.

Una tenue ola de calor lo estremeció con el simple recuerdo, asustándole y maldiciéndose por sentirse así a causa de Malfoy, porque Harry Potter podía ser lento pero no estúpido, sabía bien lo que aquella sensación de calidez significaba, la había sentido con Cho y más tarde con Ginny. Los inicios innegables de la atracción no eran algo realmente nuevo para él, la novedad radicaba en que se trataba de un hombre, un Malfoy, ¡Draco-diva-Malfoy!

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había tenido la necesidad de plantearse su orientación sexual pues ésta siempre estuvo perfectamente definida, y ahora detestaba que una tontería llegara a trastocar todo.

Resopló molesto sin notar que era objeto del escrutinio de su castaña amiga, por lo que continuó maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio, aunque de haberlo hecho en voz alta a nadie le habría sorprendido. Lo miró una vez más y éste seguía allí, con Astoria Greengrass colgada de su brazo sin dejar de hablarle mientras él la miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa que jamás había visto.

—Es tarde, Harry —le apresuró Hermione, jalándolo suavemente de la túnica igual que a Ron—. ¿O van a quedarse aquí parados toda la mañana?

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta el pelirrojo chocó accidentalmente contra Blaise y la portentosa voz del moreno no se dejó esperar en forma de reclamo.

—Los modales no son lo tuyo, ¿cierto, Weasley? Se pide permiso para salir y disculpas si golpeas a alguien —dijo con burlona cortesía—. Hay mucho espacio para que puedas pasar. —Extendió los brazos como demostración.

—¡Tú deberías pedir disculpas por existir! —contestó Ron a la defensiva, molesto por la actitud del chico, que no dejaba de sonreírle con cinismo.

—Tu amabilidad es única, comadreja —concluyó Blaise, dejando confuso y enojado al pelirrojo.

—Malditas serpientes, sólo vienen a trastocarlo todo —bufó, y Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

.

. »« .

.

Draco tuvo que tolerar burlas todo el día sobre su accidente en pociones, así como un sermón de buena conducta por parte de Slughorn y Mei Shum. Además de todo tenía que aguantar las malditas uñas largas que tenía como efecto secundario de una de las tantas pociones que le cayeron encima, y si eso no bastaba, tenía migraña y demasiadas tareas molestas por hacer ¡Y él moría de sueño!

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin importarle que alguien lo viera, se encaminó al baño de prefectos. Necesitaba relajarse en calidad de urgente, así que al llegar comenzó a desvestirse con monótona parsimonia para después sumergirse en el agua, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Únicamente quería dormir y olvidar todo por un momento, sólo un momento.

El agua caliente le relajaba los músculos y deseó poder quedarse allí, por lo que fue el baño más largo de su vida, saliendo tan relajado que no se reconocía pues hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquella paz interna que sonrió sin notarlo.

Caminó desnudo hasta su ropa y pudo haberse secado rápido pero el vapor y las gotas resbalándole por la piel le causaban una extraña sensación de agrado. Avanzó descalzo, sintiendo el piso entre sus dedos, antes jamás habría hecho algo así, sólo se tomaba esas confianzas en casa pero muchas cosas habían cambiado y su casa había dejado de ser un sitio cómodo o reconfortante. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, la paz y comodidad que había sentido se esfumaron; bastó con mirarse en él para recordar quién se suponía que era y que debido a ello su vida parecía ir cada vez más en declive. Y a pesar de todo ya no se sentía como él mismo. Lo había perdido todo en la guerra: las cosas que creía "sus posesiones", sus creencias –y con ellas su vanidad, ego y gran parte de su dignidad–, su estabilidad, a su familia…

Definitivamente aquel chico rubio y demacrado en el espejo le parecía poco menos que el pálido remedo de quién una vez fue, un remedo que debía cargar con las cadenas que se había forjado por cada decisión tomada, pero éstas lo jalaban hacia un precipicio tan oscuro y doloroso del cual no creía salir jamás.

—Ahora te ves más guapo, Draco. —La voz de Myrtle lo sobresaltó un poco al sacarlo tan bruscamente de su introspección. Ya se había comenzado a preguntar el por qué no estaba allí la chica fantasma atosigándolo.

—Siempre lo he sido, no sé qué te sorprende —repuso altanero, pero no salió con la naturalidad y autosuficiencia de antaño. Tampoco sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, después de todo no se sentía como él mismo, era como si no fuese a él a quien Myrtle estuviese mirando desnudo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes problemas otra vez? Puedo consolarte… —Su voz era picara pero sus palabras enteramente sinceras. Draco separó los labios para contestar pero la puerta del baño se abrió.

Harry se quedó estático, había deseado tomar una tranquila ducha y ahora se topaba con aquella bizarra escena: Draco desnudo y Myrtle flotando a su alrededor. No supo si reír o traumarse, por lo que al final su cerebro declinó por hacer énfasis en el níveo cuerpo frente a sí, olvidándose de la chica flotante para centrarse en lo bien que le sentaban las gotas de agua a la piel del rubio.

Draco simplemente enarcó una ceja, molesto ante la abrupta interrupción.

—Al parecer no puedo ni siquiera tener un baño sin molestias extra —murmuró hastiado, haciendo volver a Harry a la realidad, siendo su tono lo voz lo que le recordará al ojiverde el altercado con Ron y las palabras despectivas del rubio hacia la muerte de Fred.

—Tú eres la verdadera molestia, Malfoy. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insufrible y haberle dicho eso a Ron? —cuestionó el ojiverde olvidándose de la desnudez ajena.

Draco rodó los ojos, ¿en verdad quería volver a ese tema? Suspiró aburrido para luego ignorarlo, e invocar voz cansada un hechizo para vestirse.

—La comadreja comenzó. —Fue todo lo que dijo al respecto pero una extraña sensación lo hizo girarse hacia el espejo tras él, el cual le devolvió su reflejo, haciéndolo sentirse tonto ante su paranoia—. Muévete, Potter —exigió cuando pasaba junto a él para irse. Él en verdad no quería más problemas pero ese estúpido lo estresaba.

Cruzaron sus miradas en un mudo duelo hasta que Harry habló de nuevo, deshaciéndose del tonto pensamiento sobre lo expresivos y grises que eran los ojos de Malfoy, así como de la estúpida idea de besarlo en serio para borrar aquel burdo accidente de su mente y volver a su vida normal.

—No vuelvas a mencionar a Fred en mi presencia —exigió Harry.

—¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! —Draco levantó la voz. No toleraría más órdenes de nadie y mucho menos de Potter—. ¡Tus muertos no me interesan! —bramó—. ¡Tengo suficiente con los míos, así como una vida que arreglar, de modo que lo que ellos o ustedes sientan no me interesa! No todo gira alrededor de ti y tu sequito de idiotas —moduló de nuevo la voz a un tono seco e hiriente pero en el que aún se percibía el enojo.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo niño mimado y egocéntrico de siempre, Malfoy —respondió Harry, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos su opinión. Sin embargo, ahora era Potter el furioso ante la forma despectiva en que el rubio se refería a sus amigos, vivos o muertos, y a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado a ello, le seguía calando igual o más—. Jamás vas a cambiar y es justamente por eso que jamás tendrás "un sequito de idiotas" que te apoye incondicionalmente, mucho menos alguien que realmente te aprecie por lo que eres, porque no vales nada.

Los ojos grises destellaron con furia y un velado deje de dolor ante aquellas palabras, uno que el moreno notó pero al que decidió no darle valor. Myrtle trató de mediar pero percibió algo extraño en el ambiente, no sabía qué, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar y la hacía sentirse incómoda, nerviosa y observada. Algo en esa escena no estaba bien y nada tenía que ver la discusión que tenía lugar entre los magos.

—¡Jódete, Potter! —Draco salió con un sonoro portazo y Harry suspiró cansado.

—Harry…—llamó la chica de trenzas.

—¡Ahora no, Myrtle! —Su tono fue más rudo de lo que hubiese querido y sólo fue consciente de ello cuando la chica fantasma salió hecha un mar de llanto entre las paredes—. Genial —se recriminó apabullado mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, decidido a retomar su anhelado baño, de modo que abrió los grifos y el vapor se hizo más denso, así como el ambiente más pesado y húmedo—. Creo que no debí haber dicho eso… —El ojiverde recordó la expresión de Malfoy y ahora, ya más tranquilo, se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras.

Permaneció quieto, mirando las burbujas de la tina y parpadeó cuando en una de ellas se dibujaron los ojos grises, taciturnos y dolidos que había visto minutos atrás. Enfocó bien pero no había nada, al perecer era una simple ilusión producto del remordimiento, mismo que se acrecentó cuando una extraña y placentera sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal al recordar al chico sin ropa pero inmediatamente se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello.

Continuó su labor de limpieza corporal con lentitud, fijando descuidadamente su vista en el agua hasta que dio un respingo al ver el cuerpo desnudo del rubio en el agua. Retrocedió hasta golpearse la espalda con la loza, parpadeando un par de veces y observando detalladamente el agua pero no había nadie salvo él y el jabón. Seguramente Malfoy estaba jugándole una broma como venganza, así que decidió no darle importancia y continuar enjabonándose.

Estaba por terminar cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose, sorprendiéndolo de nueva cuenta. Se giró de golpe, ligeramente intimidado pues estaba allí _ilícitamente_ , pero lo único que vio fue a Draco Malfoy recargado en la puerta ya cerrada, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos tristes y sin ropa alguna.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?! —Su queja fue lo único que resonó en el baño de prefectos pues los pasos firmes y elegantes del rubio hacían sonido alguno. Draco no contestó pero le regaló una sonrisa ladina mientras Harry lo observaba atónito entrar suavemente al agua sin hacer ruido, y él sólo atinó a retroceder para tomar su varita del suelo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibido—. ¿Qué pretendes? —Lo apuntó, pero el ojigris no pareció inmutarse.

Los nervios se hicieron presentes cuando el rubio se detuvo frente a él y el moreno pudo percibir de cerca el calor de Malfoy, sin embargo, éste se sentía diferente al que había notado en la enfermería. También su aroma había cambiado, pues en esta ocasión sólo podía apreciar la sutil esencia a jazmines del jabón.

El ojiverde quiso retroceder más ante lo abrumador y extraño de la situación pero ya no podía debido a que estaba ya en el borde, sin mencionar que la apariencia frágil que denotaba Malfoy le impedía empujarlo lejos o atacarlo. Algo en él le decía que el rubio sabía que lo había besado y que era consciente de la inseguridad que comenzaba a provocarle.

Sin darse cuenta bajó la varita lentamente y fue entonces que sintió el tacto vaporoso de sus blancas manos delineándole el rostro.

—No sé qué pretendes pero aléjate de mí —advirtió Harry deshaciéndose de la caricia con un manotazo, pero no alcanzó a tocar a Draco, o al menos Harry no lo sintió, ganándose una sonrisa ladina e imperturbablemente.

Cuando sintió de nuevo el etéreo toque del rubio rozando su cuerpo se estremeció; nunca había experimentado una sensación así, de hecho, nunca nadie lo había tocado así antes, pero sabía bien que aunque se sentía bien tenía que alejarse, así que se impulsó sobre la loza para salir del agua y una vez arriba intentó levantarse pero en un parpadeo Draco estaba allí, sobre él, mirándolo sonriente, acariciando con suavidad su pecho, tan cadenciosamente que sus dedos se sentían como gotas de agua: suaves y acuosos.

—¡Dije basta! —gruñó enérgico—. No sé por qué haces esto pero… —No continuó porque su cerebro no podía coordinar frases coherentes y al mismo tiempo resistirse al sumiso placer que Draco le ofrecía. Quiso empujarlo pero no pudo, ni siquiera alcanzó a tocarlo, era como si se desvaneciera y aquello le frustraba.

El moreno no era realmente consciente de qué ocurría y el placer que lo envolvía, así como el vapor a su alrededor le nublaban los sentidos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos al tiempo que el aroma a jazmines inundaba otra vez las fosas nasales, por lo que simplemente dejó de pensar para dejarse llevar.

No supo en qué momento ocurrió pero su mano recorrió el pecho de Draco al tiempo que el rubio también lo hacía con los morenos pectorales. Las manos de Draco se sentían ya menos vaporosas y más reales, provocándole mayor placer cuando bajó a su virilidad y, en movimientos idénticos, él hizo lo mismo con la del Slytherin. Cada vez que él aceleraba el ritmo Malfoy también lo hacía, era como si se coordinaran perfectamente.

Sin abrir los ojos podía ver los orbes plateados y escuchar suaves gemidos que hicieron volar su imaginación, pero aquella voz no se parecía a la del Malfoy, al menos no a la que siempre había escuchado, sin embargo, eso no evitó que se corriera deliciosa y potentemente, ensuciando su vientre y deseando no abrir los ojos para no regresar a la realidad, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera todo volvería a ser un desastroso error. No obstante, la falta de la efímera calidez del rubio sobre él lo hizo abrir los ojos, curioso y asustando por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Miró a su alrededor avergonzado, esperando que el rubio le soltara cualquier burla pero Draco no lo hizo, de hecho, Draco no estaba allí, ni había rastros de que hubiese estado. Se observó a sí mismo: su mano estaba llena de su propio semen y la otra seguía en su pecho. Con algo de temor volvió a tocarse sopesando lo que realmente había ocurrido allí, horrorizándose al notar que su pecho tenía la misma textura y formas que había sentido cuando _acariciaba_ a Malfoy, y su miembro…

—¡Qué estúpido! —se recriminó a sí mismo.

Eso explicaba la coordinación entre los movimientos de ambos, la actitud sumisa del rubio y sobretodo su falta de voz; los gemidos que había escuchado habían sido los propios. Por eso no sintió el calor corporal del día anterior, ¡no había ningún cuerpo que lo emanara! Y eso explicaba también que su aroma fuese únicamente el del jabón y no la deliciosa fragancia indescifrable que percibió mientras lo besaba. ¡Maldición! ¡Las vaporosas manos en realidad eran vapor y los dedos suaves y acuosos como gotas sí eran gotas! Maldita fuera su mente que le hacía malas pasadas y maldito fuera Malfoy, porque seguramente aquello había sido un hechizo suyo, y ya se encargaría de devolvérselo.

.

. »« .

.

—¿Drake, qué pasó? —La expresión preocupada de Astoria lo obligó a serenarse, una vez dentro de su sala común.

Tiempo atrás le habría gritado que no lo molestara pero ahora se sentía incapaz de levantarle la voz a la joven, no cuando ella no lo había dejado solo ni siquiera mientras caía en el abismo.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. —La tranquilizó, tomando entre sus dedos el collar con un dije en forma de gota que le había regalado el día en que formalizaron su compromiso.

—¿Estás seguro? Draco, no quiero presionarte, lo sabes, pero me preocupas y yo —titubeó Astoria—, yo no sé qué… —Draco le dedicó una mirada de aprecio infinito de la que nadie más era digno hasta ese momento.

—Astoria, ya haces suficiente estando a mi lado —dijo Draco besando su frente.

.

. »« .

.

Esa noche, Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas aparentar normalidad con Ginny, su actitud era más cariñosa hacia ella pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en el baño, por lo que buscó una excusa cualquiera para ir su habitación y quedarse el resto de la tarde. Ir con Hermione sería contraproducente; ella le sacaría todo en un instante y no estaba listo para hablar de algo así con alguien. ¡Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello!

En un arrebato abrió el mapa del merodeador, buscando el nombre de su actual innombrable, encontrándolo en su sala común, una vez más muy cerca de la motita de Greengrass. Bufó sin notarlo y cerró el mapa mirando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del universo.

Esa noche seguramente tampoco podría dormir.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿La ilusión estuvo intensa, no? Jajaja._

 _Bueno, nos leemos el próximo martes~_


	3. Dudas

_¡Hola, hola, amores!_

 _Siento la demora, pensaba subirlo por la mañana pero no me dio tiempo. En fin, acá en México aún es martes jajaja (?)_

* * *

 **III**

 **Dudas**

. »« .

.

.

Había sido una noche horrible a causa del insomnio y cuando se levantó desganado esa mañana lo único que deseaba era que el día terminara pronto.

No queriendo hacerlo terminó por levantarse, esperando vanamente poner orden en su revuelto cabello, aunque era consciente de que eso jamás sucedería, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, de modo que se dirigió hacia el espejo para asegurarse de que al menos se veía normal.

—¡Por Merlín! —gritó al borde del colapso mientras retrocedía y tropezaba con un baúl, pues en lugar de su reflejo lo que vio fue el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

Parpadeó aterrado y enfocó su vista nuevamente en el espejo pero para alivio los ojos grises que lo miraban segundos atrás ya no estaban allí. Sólo se veía a sí mismo, justo como debía ser.

Bajó a su sala común sintiendo que alucinaba, convenciéndose a cada minuto de que esas anomalías eran producto de algún hechizo de Malfoy para atosigarlo, pero ya se encargaría de investigar eso y hacerse cargo.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se sentó junto a Ginny, que le sonrió con dulzura para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios mientras le susurraba un cálido «buenos días». Harry también le sonrió con cariño pero su inconsciente se distrajo al fijar la vista al frente –donde encontró a Draco desayunando junto a Astoria–, Malfoy parecía apacible, no feliz, pero si tranquilo, a diferencia de como siempre lo había visto. Y ella simplemente hablaba al tiempo que Draco asentía atento. Era tan raro no verlo con esa sonrisa pedante en la cara.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo impactó fue ver como Astoria le quitaba un mechón rubio del rostro y que aquel gesto fuera respondido con una levísima sonrisa. ¡Ese no era el Draco Malfoy que conocía! La situación le resultaba tan bizarra y surreal que no podía procesarlo.

—Al parecer el hurón encontró una novia —comentó Ginny tomando lo primero que encontró en la mesa y llevándolo a su boca.

—Otra serpiente igual a él —arguyó Ron aún molesto.

—¿Cómo sabes que son novios? —curioseó Harry de forma casual, sirviéndose más jugo de calabaza para evitar mirarlos.

—Fue a verlo a la enfermería —afirmó el pelirrojo—. Lavander la vio salir de allí en la madrugada. —Harry ya lo sabía pero fingió sorpresa—. Deben estar tramando algo. —Ron cerró el puño y Harry asintió ante el comentario de su amigo a pesar de no estar convencido de que así fuera.

—Yo creo que Malfoy sólo intenta ser invisible —habló Hermione como si nada, restándole importancia a la conversación y a sus propias palabras, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los dos pelirrojos y Harry, por lo que la castaña rodó los ojos antes de explicar su teoría—. Mírenlo —acotó—; no ha hecho nada en estos días más que alejarse de todos.

Y era verdad, el rubio no había mirado ni una sola vez algo que no fuera su pequeño círculo social, parecía no saber que existían más personas, incluido Potter. Harry apretó los labios. ¿Primero lo hechizaba y ahora fingía demencia?

—¡Por Merlín, dime que no te ha hechizado! —El ojiverde por un instante estuvo a punto de decir: _«¡Sí! Creo lo ha hecho. ¡Debemos investigar qué rayos me hizo!»,_ pero Ron no parecía escandalizado por él, en realidad se dirigía a Hermione—. ¿Ya lo olvidaste lo que dijo de Fred? —Le recordó furioso.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó indignada—. Pero esa pelea la iniciaste tú. Él simplemente se comportó como el idiota que siempre ha sido. Además, ya es hora de irnos. —Hermione se levantó y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

—No confío en el hurón —musitó el pelirrojo con un suspiró fastidiado.

—Yo tampoco, Ron, yo tampoco —le reconfortó Harry, aunque aquellas palabras tenía más significado de lo que el pelirrojo pensaba.

.

. »« .

.

Después de la última clase, Draco se separó de Theodore, escabulléndose lo más rápido que pudo hacia la biblioteca aunque detestaba estar allí, sin embargo, debía hallar la _«Nueva teoría de la numerología»_ para un ensayo _,_ por lo que tenía que correr ya que sólo había un par de ejemplares y Aritmancia le interesaba de verdad. Sin mencionar que su actual situación económica le impedía adquirir el libro por mucho que eso le pisara el orgullo. Además, no podía permitirse tener más errores, ya había cometido suficientes en muy poco tiempo.

Pudo vislumbrar el último libro en el estante y exhaló aliviado, no obstante, cuando lo tomó notó que una mano más pequeña también lo había hecho. Miró a su derecha para reclamar la posesión del libro y observó a Hermione Granger. Ambos guardaron silencio, ¿qué decirse? Draco no tenía ni las ganas ni el valor de ofenderla, y ella, a pesar de todo, sentía una mezcla de lástima y molestia que le borraron las palabras de la boca.

Draco dio la batalla por perdida, así que soltó el libro dándose la vuelta; ya buscaría la forma de hacer el estúpido ensayo con lo que encontrara a la mano. No quería discutir y menos con el detestable sequito de Potter.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la rara actitud del rubio. Ella esperaba gritos, ofensas e incluso una pelea, no una silente retirada. Una sensación de triunfo y orgullo la invadió, después de todo lo que Malfoy les había hecho se sentía bien poder regresarle algo, pero, a pesar de todo, ella no era así de vengativa. Entonces las palabras de Ron acerca de que Draco tramaba algo volvieron a su mente, pero al final la pena por ver al rubio tan derrotado pudo más.

—Malfoy —le llamó. Draco se detuvo pero no se giró a mirarla, y aunque Hermione no entendía del todo lo que iba a hacer continuó hablando—. Es el último libro y el ensayo es extenso. Úsalo también si quieres —concluyó diciéndose que lo que acababa de hacer era una estupidez y se preparó mentalmente para las ofensas subsecuentes.

Tiempo atrás el orgullo de Draco y su prepotencia lo habrían hecho rechazar la propuesta y burlarse de Hermione, pero ahora era consciente del giro que habían dado las cosas. Sabía que necesitaba un historial pulcro y sin reportes para poder desaparecer sin problemas, y si había aguantado las exigencias de un megalómano bien podía tolerar compartir un tonto libro con Granger, después de todo, mientras no se tratara de Potter o Weasley la situación no parecía tan repugnante, así que asintió no muy convencido. Luego tomó asiento en la misma mesa que la chica pero alejado de ella considerablemente.

Después de un rato, más allá de la extrañeza e incomodidad, la situación les pareció hasta cierto punto _refrescante_ , pues tener dudas sobre el tema y que alguien más pudiera ayudar a esclarecerlas era una sensación agradable. Usualmente ambos trabajaban solos ya que sus amigos eran más bien una panda de irresponsables que hacían todo a última hora y preguntarles sobre algo era básicamente una pérdida de tiempo.

No conversaron mucho pero sí lo suficiente para pensar que de haber ido en la misma casa y en circunstancias muy diferentes a las que marcaron su «relación» se habrían tolerado más, incluso, con algo de suerte, habrían podido ser amigos.

.

. »« .

.

—Ron, no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para eso —replicó Harry al verlo arreglar tan esmeradamente, aunque con pésimo gusto, la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Si no lo hago ahora no lo haré jamás —objetó el pelirrojo sin dejar de imaginar el escenario más cursi y extravagante que pudiese salir de su mente.

—No entiendo tu desesperación.

—¡Ni yo! Sólo sé que debo proponérselo ahora.

—¿Ron, hay algo que no me estás diciendo? —Pero el pelirrojo no iba a decir que su repentina necesidad por proponerle matrimonio a Hermione era un acto de desesperación ante la extraña sensación de vacío en su relación—. ¿Qué? No… nada, nada —rebatió, esperando que el moreno dejara de presionar con el tema—. ¿Podrías ir por ella, compañero?

Harry aspiró resignado, sabía que aquello no era una buena idea.

—¿Y estás seguro de darle esa baratija? —Señaló el anillo con el que el chico con pecas jugueteaba nerviosamente.

—¡Es de plata! —Harry no quiso decir nada más. Si bien el anillo era elegante, le parecía terrible que se lo diera a la castaña como anillo de compromiso cuando lo había encontrado tirado en el callejón Diagon.

Al final accedió a ir en busca de Hermione, deseando que la chica lo tomara todo de la mejor manera, partiendo del hecho de que ya conocía lo torpe que podía ser Ron.

El primer lugar que vino a su mente fue la biblioteca, seguramente la chica estaría allí revisando uno de tantos libros para algún ensayo, por ello no le sorprendió verla ahí, lo que le causó un impacto fulminante fue verla en la misma mesa que Malfoy. Tanto que estuvo a punto de preguntarle si aquel fastidioso rubio la está molestando, pero desechó la idea cuando Draco le pasó a Hermione su pluma para que ella continuara escribiendo.

Aquella bizarra escena; el orgulloso y racista Draco Malfoy compartiendo mesa y pluma con una «sangre sucia» lograba perturbarlo. ¿¡En qué mundo paralelo estaba viviendo!? ¿O en verdad la guerra había logrado cambiar a Malfoy a ese grado? ¿O simplemente Ron tenía razón y Draco tramaba algo?

Se quedó parado frente a ambos, mirando al _nuevo_ Malfoy, quien no dejaba de escribir en absoluto silencio, mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando en un gesto que parecía inconsciente y que denotaba que estaba procesando la información. ¡Y ahí estaban otra vez esos malditos labios fastidiándole la existencia! Pero habría continuado su observación si el rubio no hubiese levantado su grisácea y gélida mirada hacia él, elevando una ceja de forma refinada pero iracunda.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter? —Su voz seguía siendo fría, aún arrastraba las palabras y destilaba sarcasmo, pero ahora tenía un tinte más grave y cansado, como si no quisiera emitir sonidos y Harry estaba seguro que el tono de molestia se debía a su discusión en el baño.

Bufó odiando a su cerebro por poder recordar aquello con tanta nitidez –y no era únicamente la discusión lo que su mente revivía–. Se dio un golpe mental y decidió concentrarse en lo que lo había llevado a la biblioteca.

—Ron está buscándote. —Harry decidió ignorar al rubio por su salud mental y se dirigió a Hermione.

—Estoy ocupada, Harry. Me falta la mitad del ensayo de Aritmancia —argumentó ella afable.

—Pero es importante —explicó tratando de ocultar su tensión.

—Lo siento, Harry. Debo terminar.

—¡Pero tú jamás dejas una tarea de último momento! Seguro tienes más tiempo después —insistió Harry, haciendo exasperar al rubio tanto por su molesta voz como por su actitud, sobretodo porque aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras del día anterior.

—Precisamente por eso —rebatió Hermione—. Si no lo empiezo hoy no lo terminaré a tiempo.

—Pero Ron…

—Potter, quizá para ti, que tienes un futuro asegurado, un simple ensayo no significa nada, pero he de suponer que para Granger existen prioridades.

—¡No te metas en esto, Malfoy! —le gruñó Harry.

—Harry —suspiró la chica, deseando no iniciar un enfrentamiento—, después buscaré a Ron, ahora necesito terminar. —Y dio por terminada la discusión, regresando a su escritura.

El moreno se quedó parado un instante frente a la mesa, mirando a ese extraño par escribiendo, y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

A decir verdad le molestaba y mucho que su amiga se hubiese quedado con ese fastidioso Slytherin pues su actitud no le daba buena espina, sin mencionar que estar cerca de él le revolvía el estómago por muchas razones, tanto buenas como malas. Era una sensación conocida y diferente a la vez. Draco seguía siendo engreído y fastidioso pero su lado déspota se había ido de vacaciones, o eso parecía, y aquello le agrada de cierta manera.

Resopló cansinamente al tiempo que pasaba junto a uno de los ventanales de las escaleras y casi cae del susto cuando de reojo vio a Malfoy bajando las escaleras en lugar de verse a sí mismo avanzando.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y casi grita cuando la imagen que le regresaba el cristal seguía siendo la del rubio. No supo si era producto de su mente o de un hechizo pero la penetrante mirada gris lo descolocó ya que el único sentimiento que reflejaban aquellos ojos era una pesada nostalgia que le provocaba un nudo en el pecho. Era como si esos ojos grises estuvieran viéndolo pero sin mirarlo realmente.

Acercó su mano para tocar el cristal pero la imagen se desvaneció en un parpadeo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? —se preguntó frustrado.

Quiso regresar a la biblioteca y gritarle a Malfoy lo imbécil que era por hacerle un encantamiento así de bajo, pero no armaría un escándalo, menos si éste podía afectar de alguna manera a Hermione, así que siguió su camino pasándose las manos por el rostro, como si eso alejara las alucinaciones.

Cerró los puños e intentó pensar más claramente diciéndose que debía estar alerta y prevenir a la castaña. Sin embargo, el rubio no había dado señales de haber hecho algo, ni burlas, ni sonrisas ladinas o burlonas que denotaran que le había realzado un hechizo. Tampoco se había visto ansioso por ver a Harry hacer o decirle algo, de hecho lo había ignorado siempre que tenía oportunidad, pero Harry estaba convencido de que aquello se trataba de un horripilante encantamiento y lo peor es que sentía que una parte de él si lo merecía. ¡Pero aquel modo de venganza era perturbador! No podía dejarlo pasar y ya, estaba confundiendo sus propios sentimientos y eso era muy bajo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres y se detuvo frente a la puerta pensando qué decirle a Ron y cómo decírselo. El pelirrojo parecía bastante convencido y le preocupaba un poco su reacción.

La puerta se abrió cuando creyó que sabía cómo decirle que la castaña no iría y observó a Ron dando vueltas de un sitio a otro, mordiéndose las uñas y murmurando para sí mismo cosas que a él le resultaban ininteligibles.

—Ahora que lo veo bien, esto parece más una velada medieval que una cena romántica —comentó Harry, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—¡Lo sé! —aceptó Ron—. ¡Esto es un asco! —aspiró derrotado, a lo que Harry colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, en señal de apoyo—. ¿Y Hermione? —preguntó por fin.

—Eh… Ella… —No podía creer que había olvidado el dialogo que había practicado antes de entrar—. Se quedó en la biblioteca. Estaba muy estresada, tiene demasiadas cosas que entregar y ya sabes cómo es —trató de convencer a un decepcionado Ron, siendo consciente de que si le decía que estaba con Malfoy empeoraría las cosas.

—No quiso venir —comprendió el pelirrrojo—. ¿Y si ya no le intereso? —cuestionó con una mezcla de susto y enojo.

—Ron, sabes cómo es cuando tiene tarea —le tranquilizó Harry lo mejor que pudo—. Además, así consigues algo mejor qué darle —sugirió mirando el anillo—. ¿Tiene algo grabado? —inquirió mientras lo miraba mejor, acercando el rostro al objeto para corroborar si decía algo o no.

—Sí, pero no importa, está en un idioma raro. No lo entenderá. —Harry rodó lo ojos. En realidad tenía otra cosa gravada pero era muy borrosa la inscripción como para distinguirlo y las letras parecían estar al revés.

—Como si no superas que lo investigará.

—Dudo que diga algo malo, además, es de plata y es lindo. Ella no tiene que enterarse que lo encontré en el Callejón Diagon.

—Sigo sin creer que en verdad vayas a dárselo —amonestó Harry mirando el objeto, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle—. Ron, este anillo es de hombre.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ron bufó mirando el anillo. Era verdad, ¡pero no tenía nada más que darle a Hermione! Un anillo de compromiso era muy caro, sin mencionar que aquel anillo lucía demasiado fino y elegante como para desperdiciarlo. Bien podría venderlo y comprarle algo, pero en serio le gustaba—. Me lo quedaré para mí —determinó mientras se lo colocaba.

Harry aspiró aliviado; al menos Ron no haría el ridículo frente a Hermione.

—Siento que hayas tenido que trabajar en vano —comentó el moreno mirando la horrorosa decoración.

—Te lo dono, compañero, trae a Ginny.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Era una buena idea pasar tiempo con la pelirroja pero definitivamente trabajaría en el diseño de ese lugar. Además, necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que sin importar los hechizos del rubio, él seguía enamorado de Ginny.

Después de un rato, la pelirrojo a chica llegó sonriente para sentarse a su lado, maravillada por la decoración que había reinventado el ojiverde.

Al inicio de la plática hablaron de banalidades, desde las clases hasta el brazo lesionado de la chica, pues tocar temas pasados podría implicar remover recuerdos dolorosos provocados por la guerra, pero aun así ambos estaban cómodos y Harry en realidad sentía que le debía a su novia aquel momento tan íntimo y relajante, al menos después de sentir que la traicionaba cada vez que su mente se empeñaba en recordarle al rubio.

En algún punto, la pelirroja se recargó en su pecho quejándose un poco de las clases, burlándose de las cosas graciosas y patéticas que ocurrían y que al parecer él no notaba. Se sintió perdido pero conforme por tener a alguien que fuese capaz de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Sin duda sólo Ginny Weasley podía hacerlo, sólo ella podía llamar su atención y hacerlo enfocarse en algo que sentía que valía la pena. Definitivamente la quería.

—Desde que entramos te he visto preocupado, Harry. ¿Está todo bien? ¿En qué piensas? —La pelirroja se reacomodó para acercar sus rostros.

Harry suspiró sin saber realmente qué contestarle, no podía simplemente decirle: « _besé a Malfoy por accidente, luego fantaseé con él en el baño de prefectos y ahora veo su maldita y perfecta cara cada me miro al espejo. Seguramente es porque me hechizó pero si no es eso entonces me atrae y me estoy obsesionando. Pero no te preocupes, sé que tú eres la indicada en mi vida.»_

Era un buen discurso ¿no?

¡Claro que no! Aunque más que un discurso era la verdad.

¡Qué difícil era eso!

Se revolvió el cabello, nervioso.

—Es sólo que… —inició Harry sin saber cómo continuar. Luego decidió decirle la otra verdad que lo atormentaba—. Son todos los recuerdos, todas las personas que perdimos llegan a mi mente al pasar por ciertos en lugares. Fred, Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape… no puedo evitar pensar en ellos al estar aquí. O en Lupin y Tonks.

Ginny asintió. A ella también le dolía estar en el Gran Comedor, por ejemplo, y no ver a sus hermanos. Y aunque entendía o creía darse una idea de lo que aquello debía ser para el ojiverde, también estaba su instinto diciéndole que aquello no era del todo verdad, que Harry ocultaba algo más entre todo el dolor que cargaba encima.

Acarició su rostro con suavidad y amplió su sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

—Todo va estar bien. —Le prometió y Harry deseó que así fuera—. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti ¿cierto?

Harry murmuró un "sí" con suavidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de fuego de Ginny distraídamente, agradeciendo el confort que le daban esas palabras y la cálida presencia de la chica.

La pelirroja acercó sus labios a los de Harry en un intento por reconfortarlo con un roce más íntimo y aunque el besó fue correspondido con ligereza, y a pesar de que no fue un beso largo, a Harry le pareció eterno, separándose consternado y desencantado al darse cuenta de que el cariño y la atracción pueden estar casados con el amor pero también divorciarse de él con facilidad.

Ginny notó la confusión del moreno y algo dentro de ella le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, que Harry se apartaba lentamente, pero ella lucharía porque se quedara.

—Te amo —le susurró Ginny dulcemente contra los labios. Harry desvió la mirada, posándola en la copa de que yacía en la mesa, sabiendo lo que se toparía en el reflejo de la misma: una sonrisa añorante que él conocía y no por gusto.

—También te quiero —le contestó segundos después, cuando la imagen pálida en el cristal se había desvanecido.

Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que el rubio lo había hechizado, comenzando porque no podía creer que lo sentía por Ginny fuese simple cariño. Además, él jamás podría fantasear con Malfoy o verlo en todos lados; su inconsciente no estaba tan enfermo ni lo odiaba tanto.

Aquello debía ser magia, un hechizo empleado para vengarse, y odiaba al ojigris por hacerlo de aquella forma, por confundir así a sus sentimientos. ¿Era por lo que dijo sobre que nadie podría amarlo? Vale, lo aceptaba, alguien como Greengrass si podía, ¿y para ello lo atosigaba de esa forma? ¡Qué infantil! ¡Qué bajeza! Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Pero aquello debía terminar ya. Iría y le exigiría a Malfoy que dejara su estúpido embrujo de alucinaciones y de paso le ofrecería una disculpa por sus palabras.

.

. »« .

.

Ron estaba hecho un manojo de desesperación. Le bastaba con mirar a Hermione para saber que en verdad la quería y más de una vez se había planteado la idea de formar una familia con ella pero no sabía por qué algo parecía hacerle falta, sentía que el amor que le profesaba no era suficiente, que necesitaba algo más, algo que hiciera arder la flama que había entre ambos. Quizá lo que hacía falta era pasión. Tal vez debería intentar ir más allá en su relación y con ello dejaría de dudar.

Se detuvo un momento al escuchar ruidos en el pasillo contiguo y se asomó pensando que seguramente era Lavander con algún chico, pero no era ella, más bien era una joven con uniforme de Gryffindor gimiendo ante las descaradas caricias de Blaise Zabini. Rodó los ojos pensando que no era posible que se mezclaran así entre casas, y menos con una alimaña como Zabini.

Se alejó de inmediato como si la simple visión de aquello le hiciera sangrar los ojos y siguió su camino, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un deje de envidia al saber que el moreno tenía acceso a placeres que él sólo podía anhelar hasta que Hermione dijese lo contrario.

Tardó más tiempo del necesario en regresar a su habitación y cuando lo hizo le pareció extraño no ver a Neville en su cama y a Harry tapado hasta las orejas como si estuviese nevando, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, así que simplemente se tiró en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por el cansancio mental sin notar que el ojiverde estaba despierto.

Harry por su parte decidió no iniciar conversación con Ron, que parecía demasiado agobiado como para si quiera quejarse, de modo que prefirió divagar en sus propios pensamientos.

Al final, como había estado haciendo las últimas noches, abrió el mapa del merodeador y buscó a Draco, dispuesto a arreglar la situación con él. Sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiéndose molesto al ver la motita con su nombre avanzando hacia el invernadero donde ya lo esperaba la motita Greengrass.

Dejó el mapa de lado e intuyendo lo que sucedería miró el cristal de la ventana, y, justo como había pensado, el reflejo le devolvió un par de ojos grises melancólicos y cansados.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse a pesar de todo, sobre todo cuando el Draco en el espejo miró directamente hacia él de una manera lo estremeció. Malfoy jamás lo había mirado así y casi pudo sentir el dolor en esa mirada.

Un resquicio de su mente se preguntó tontamente si aquella tristeza era a causa de sus palabras en el baño y con un zape mental se contestó que aquello era estúpido, que no era posible que a Malfoy le afectara así lo que él pensara. Aun así se quedó pasmado unos momentos hasta que recordó que era un hechizo. ¡Y qué realismo había en él! Harry debía felicitar a Malfoy pues casi podía jurar que aquellos orbes le leían los pensamientos.

—¡Estoy harto! —gruñó Harry, moderando su voz para no despertar a Ron y golpeando la cama con el puño, para luego levantarse deprisa.

El jueguito de Malfoy terminaría esa misma noche.

Miró por última vez la ventana tratando de dejar de lado la confusión y se marchó sin percatarse de que los ojos grises se tornaban azules mientras la melancolía de momentos atrás se transformaba en burla.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Quién será quien juega así con la mente de Harry? ¿Si es Draco? ¿O será Astoria? ¿Quién se imaginan que es y por qué creen que lo haga?_

 _Qué preguntona soy ¿no? xD Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos en una semana! ¡Besos!_


	4. Situaciones Extrañas

_¡Buenas noches, mundo!_

 _Aquí Sya reportándose con el cuarto capítulo. Sé que el Fic va lento pero es necesario para lo que sigue. También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia tanto de dejarme sus hermosos comentarios -ya estoy contestándolos- como de dar Follow y agregar esta historia a Favoritos. ¡No saben lo feliz que me han hecho!_

 _Y ya sin más molestias ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **IV**

 **Situaciones extrañas**

. »« .

.

.

Harry se detuvo junto a la puerta del invernadero oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad y asomándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Lo primero que vio fueron plantas pero en el fondo pudo notar las siluetas de dos personas sentadas así como los murmullos suaves que indicaban que estaban conversando. Se acercó un poco más y las figuras y no le fue difícil corroborar que eran Draco y Astoria. Él miraba hacia el techo distraídamente y ella estaba recargada en el hombro de Malfoy mientras jugueteaba con una extraña flor de purpureo.

 _—_ _¿Hace cuánto fue? —_ cuestionó la voz femenina y tranquila de Astoria.

— _El día que inició el curso. Fue muy perturbador…_ —Harry se sorprendió al notar el tono sereno y casi sedoso de Malfoy.

 _—_ _Cariño, yo creo que actuaste como ameritaba la situación_ —dijo ella.

— _En realidad no podía hacer otra cosa._

— _Sólo espero que ese tonto Gryffindor no haga nada estúpido_ —murmuró Astoria y Harry cerró los puños. ¿Estaban hablando de él?

— _No lo creo, parecía… ¿conforme? —_ dijo Draco dubitativo—. _Incluso su vena «valiente» salió flote con tan solo verme. Pero eso no importa ahora; es tarde y debemos de irnos antes de que nos descubran_ —comentó levantándose y ayudándola a ella a incorporase.

Astoria se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y lo miró sonriente.

— _Odio que éste sea el único momento en el que podemos conversar tranquilos._

Harry rodó los ojos al verla abrazarlo. Draco posó sus manos en la cintura delgada como queriendo responder el abrazo pero arrepintiéndose al momento.

— _No siempre será así, lo sabes_ —le aseguró Draco acariciando el largo cabello de Astoria en un gentil pero rápido ademan, como si algo lo limitara a hacerlo.

— _Me adelantaré para asegurarme de que Slughorn o Filch no estén cerca. Prometí contribuir con tu «pulcro historial»_ —le recordó ella con una cálida sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— _No es necesario, Astoria._ —Draco parecía inquieto por alguna razón y Harry lo atribuyó a que él ya no era prefecto y aunque Astoria sí, tal vez no quería meterla en problemas.

— _Necesario o no quiero hacerlo, después de todo estás fuera de tu dormitorio por mi culpa. —_ Harry vio al rubio negar con la cabeza—. _Me harás sentir mejor…_ —insistió Astoria.

— _De acuerdo_ —murmuró Draco. El pelinegro no creyó que de verdad estuviese viendo a Malfoy besar la frente de Astoria y parpadeó confundido.

Luego observó a Greengrass acariciar el pálido rostro de Draco para separarse y comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida donde pasó frente a él sin que notara su presencia, desapareciendo de vista después de un rato.

Harry entró de lleno al invernadero sin quitarse la capa, sólo para toparse con Draco hablándole despacio a la planta de largos pétalos con las que jugaba Astoria minutos atrás y cuyos tonos había pasado de morado a un negro brillante.

—Así que tenemos un invitado —le dijo Draco a la planta—. Déjame adivinar: es Potter. —Y su tono de voz cambió; volvía a ser hostil y frío, especialmente al decir su apellido—. ¿Ahora qué quieres, Potter? No tengo tiempo para ti y tus banalidades.

Harry apretó los puños y se quitó la capa.

—Pero si tienes tiempo para hechizarme, ¿no? —le increpó molesto. Draco lo miró como si le hablará en una lengua irreconocible, pues no entendía a qué se refería el moreno con eso.

—¡Por Merlín! Cada día eres más idiota —comentó Draco con falso pesar y ocultando lo indignado que se sentía ante la acusación.

—Malfoy, sé lo hiciste aquel día en el baño de prefectos.

—¿Bañarme? —ironizó el rubio—. Vaya, aparte de imbécil, voyerista. Eres una caja de monerías, Potter.

— _Mendacium_ —dijo Harry apuntándolo con su varita.

Por la mente de Draco no pasó la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera hechizarlo y se maldijo internamente por eso. Ahora se vería obligado a no mentir, por lo que sólo esperaba que Potter no le preguntase cosas demasiado íntimas.

—¿Qué hechizo utilizaste en mí, Malfoy? —cuestionó Harry con seriedad.

—Ninguno —contestó Draco con fastidio—. No desperdiciaría mi magia en ti.

—¿O fue una poción? ¡Dime! ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

—¡Joder, no te hice nada, Potter! Nada aparte de anhelar que desaparezcas de mi vida y me dejes en paz —respondió con hastío.

—¿Y tus amigos? ¿Fueron ellos? ¿O quizá fue Greengrass? —Draco resopló.

—No lo sé, no soy su nana —siseó molesto.

Draco quiso marcharse pero Harry lo retuvo tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza, fue ahí cuando el ojiverde notó la diferencia entre la envolvente temperatura de Malfoy y la alucinación que había tenido en el baño. Definitivamente aquello había sido una burda imitación.

—¿Entonces de qué hablabas con Greengrass? —exigió saber Harry, siendo consciente de que muy probablemente el tema no era de su incumbencia. Su motivo ahora era simple curiosidad.

Draco se jaló liberándose del agarre.

—No te importa —espetó molesto.

—¿Hablaban de mí? —inquirió Harry mientras Draco lo miraba como si fuese un animal rabioso y repugnante acercándose a él.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿Por qué malgastaría mi tiempo con Astoria hablando de ti?

Harry resopló cansado, admitiendo que Malfoy tenía un buen punto.

—Pero tenía que ver con alguien de Gryffindor, ¿cierto? —le increpó, tratando de buscar una nueva excusa para conseguir información—. ¡Dime qué planeas! —Draco guardó silencio—. ¿Se trata de alguno de mis amigos? —cuestionó recordando a Hermione.

Draco se mordió los labios, no podía decirle. No podía.

—Sí —afirmó el rubio contra su voluntad.

Harry no supo si preocuparse por ese hecho o sentirse victorioso por estar consiguiendo información.

—¿Se trata de Hermione? ¿De Ron? ¿Ginny?

—¡No! —rugió Draco exasperado—. No tiene nada que ver con ellos. ¡Deja ya de hacer esto!

El rubio intentó huir de nuevo pero Harry lo retuvo con facilidad, corroborando que era más fuerte que Draco al acorralarlo contra una de las mesas repletas de plantas, permitiéndose aspirar el aroma de las flores combinado con la indescriptible fragancia del rubio.

—Dime quién es y de qué se trata —le exigió Harry con firmeza, pero dejándose envolver por las sensaciones que le producía la proximidad entre ambos—. No te dejaré ir hasta que no sepa qué planeas —amenazó.

Draco se removió queriendo alejarse pero Harry afianzó el agarre.

—Longbottom —respondió el rubio resignado después de un rato—. Y no quiero hacerle nada de lo que sea que estés pensando. Si quieres más detalles deja que él te los cuente _en privado._

Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «en privado»?

—¿En verdad debo enseñarte el significado de la palabra, idiota? —Draco lo empujó y Harry resintió un poco la lejanía del calor corporal, admitiendo que ahora creía un poco más en las palabras de Draco.

— _Balbus_ —susurró Harry deshaciendo el hechizo.

Draco le dedicó una de sus más grandes miradas de odio mientras Harry sentía la necesidad de volver a tener cerca al rubio. Y entonces la respuesta que buscaba le cayó encima como una burda revelación: existía la posibilidad de sus fantasías no fueran producto de la magia sino creaciones de él mismo.

Miró aquel pálido rostro una vez más. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sentía atracción por él? Y rememoró la textura de sus labios deseando muy en el fondo probarlos de nuevo. Inconscientemente se acercó un paso pero Draco retrocedió, intimidado por la fijeza con la que Harry lo miraba.

—Espero que ahora por fin me dejes en paz. —Fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de soltarse para luego pasar de largo a toda prisa.

Harry lo vio salir de la invernadero y fue consciente de que tal vez Draco Malfoy le gustaba.

¡Cuánta contradicción puede tener la vida y usarla para burlarse de ti! Pero, después de todo, siempre era difícil averiguar quién tenía la razón entre el cerebro y el corazón.

.

. »« .

.

El día siguiente, para Harry fueron obvias las evasivas del rubio, quien se alejaba de él como si se tratara de una peste. Y aunque Harry deseaba fingirse indiferente, la realidad era que entre más le rehuía Draco él más deseaba acercarse.

No obstante, esa no era la cuestión que llevaba todo el día atosigándolo: le preocupaba más lo que sea que estuviera pasándole a Neville de acuerdo a lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Después de todo, el hecho de sentirse atraído por aquel engreído no quería decir que confiaba en su aparente cambio o que borraría de tajo las todas injurias pasadas.

Harry pensó abordar a Neville en el comedor pero decidió seguir el «consejo» de Malfoy y hacerlo en privado, así que lo buscó después de que éste salió de Herbología.

—¡Ey, Neville! —saludó Harry, haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara un poco por la sorpresa.

—Harry, qué sorpresa verte aquí. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una planta o…?

—En realidad me gustaría hablar contigo —admitió Harry mirando distraídamente el verdor del lugar.

—Eh… Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Neville, tú…? —titubeó sin tener idea de qué preguntar y mucho menos cómo hacerlo. En realidad no tenía nada certero que decirle o cuestionarle, por lo que se sintió estúpido, pero era un Gryffindor y eso no lo detendría—. ¿Has… Te has sentido algo extraño últimamente? —preguntó dubitativo—. ¿O has notado algo… anormal?

Neville lo miró confuso.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —comentó Neville—. Pero creo que hay algo extraño en los baños, siento como si alguien nos observara y…

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con alguien de Slytherin? —A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la repentina tensión de su amigo—. ¿Qué ocurre, Neville?

—N-no, nada. Todo está bien —tartamudeó sin sostenerle la mirada.

—Neville —le llamó para hacer énfasis en qué podía confiar en él, pero el debate interno del chico era obvio y Harry se sintió un poco mal por el estado en que se veían los nervios del chico.

—Y-ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? — inquirió Neville. Harry enarcó una ceja—. ¿Cómo te enteraste? Viste algo en el pasillo, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar, comenzando a hablar muy rápido, a tartamudear y a mover las manos sin finalidad alguna más que calmar sus nervios—. Oh, cielos, sabía que no sólo había sido Malfoy. Le dije que…

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué ocurre con él? —le interrumpió el moreno.

—¡Él lo sabe! —dijo preocupado, caminando en círculos—. ¡Al igual que tú! Esto es un caos. —Neville parecía al borde del colapso.

—Neville, cálmate. ¿Qué sabe Malfoy? —Neville detuvo sus movimientos desesperados para ver fijamente a Harry.

—¿Harry, qué fue lo que viste? —cuestionó temeroso, en un susurró ahogado.

—¿Qué vi de qué?

—¿No viste nada? —Harry lo miró interrogante y Neville le devolvió la mirada confundido—. ¡Entonces Malfoy te dijo! —El ojiverde parpadeó. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Quizá era mejor explicarse.

—Malfoy dijo que debía hablar contigo en privado, supuse que te hizo algo —comenzó Harry, extrañándose cuando Neville suspiró claramente aliviado, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Potter vio a su compañero cerrar los ojos un momento para pensar y cuando los abrió había algo nuevo en ellos.

—Él no hizo nada más que caminar por el pasillo en el momento equivocado —dijo Neviille. Harry enarcó una ceja exigiendo una mayor explicación—. Harry, no sé cómo vayas a tomarlo…

—¿Tomar qué? —preguntó. Comenzaba a cansarse de los rodeos. Neville inspiró profundo y fijó su vista en la mandrágora que tenía enfrente.

—Estoy saliendo con Theodore Nott —dijo por fin, y Harry sintió un alivio inmenso al saber que no era nada de lo que se había estado imaginado, su amigo estaba bien y al parecer Draco no mentía.

Después procesó la información y su mente entró en _stand-by._

¡Nada te prepara para una bomba como esa!

.

. »« .

.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, en realidad a todos los asuntos, comenzando con las molestas visiones que tenía de Malfoy en todos lados, luego estaba aquella escena « _romántica»_ con la rubia Greengrass. ¿En verdad el insensible Draco Malfoy la amaba? ¿Y ella amaba a alguien como él? ¿Aquella chica elitista –pero al parecer razonable– estaba enamorada del impertinente, engreído, fastidioso, petulante, racista y molesto Malfoy? ¿Por qué? Y para coronar las rarezas incómodas estaba la relación de Neville y el extraño Theodore Nott.

¿¡Qué clase de mundo paralelo era ese!?

Pero regresando a su perturbación mayor, le parecía demasiado extraño que de un día para otro alguien cambiara. Vale, la guerra era un motivo más que válido, pero ¿enserio a ese grado? Él nunca había visto a Malfoy tan cercano a alguien y Greengrass jamás había dado señales de sentir algo por Draco. Aunque estaba la posibilidad de que la chica no estuviese enamorada del Draco que él recordaba o del lado de éste que él había conocido. Quizá ella tenía acceso a alguien a quien valía la pena conocer, de quien, al parecer, era posible enamorarse…

—Harry —llamó Hermione, pero el moreno no la escuchó, seguía ensimismado dándose cuenta de que en realidad no conocía al rubio y, por primera vez, sintió curiosidad por hacerlo—. ¡Harry! ¡Pon atención! —le regañó de nuevo con voz autoritaria pero susurrante.

Entonces recordó que estaban a mitad de la clase de transformaciones, con McGonagall al frente explicando.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.

—Lo noté. ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió preocupada.

—No —contestó de inmediato, dubitativo—. Bueno sí. Bueno, en realidad no pero sí… —Detuvo su perorata sin sentido cuando la castaña enarcó una ceja—. No lo sé —admitió—. ¡Es culpa de Malfoy! —Se quejó en un susurro desesperado.

—Harry, Malfoy ni siquiera ha notado tu presencia. —El pelinegro resopló sabiendo que era verdad, aunque indirectamente su distracción sin era culpa del rubio—. Ahora pon atención.

Suspiró cansado. Toda esa semana había estado tratando de omitir la existencia del rubio, al igual que Draco hacía con él sin dificultad alguna. No obstante, el problema radicaba en que consciente e inconscientemente estaba al pendiente de Malfoy.

Mirar a Draco era ya una costumbre que comenzaba a arraigarse en él y debido a eso –desgraciadamente– había notado demasiadas cosas del rubio, por ejemplo, ahora sabía que pociones era casi su don natural, que siempre había una pera en su desayuno, que suspiraba constantemente, que ya no reía de forma socarrona –de hecho no lo había visto reír desde que regresaron–, que las únicas medias sonrisas que dirigía iban dedicadas a Zabini, Astoria y minoritariamente a Parkinson y Nott. También se percataba de que, fuera de sus allegados, sólo se comportaba condescendiente y casi amable con Hermione, Neville y, por alguna razón desconocida e inconcebible, con Luna, al resto –él incluido– los miraba como si se tratara de objetos de orden común.

Y por otro lado, también era ya un hábito toparse con el pálido rostro de Malfoy cada mañana al mirar cualquier material reflejante. E incluso, en sus ratos de mayor aburrimiento, era él mismo quien lo buscaba con la mirada.

Lo peor era que aquello estaba haciendo mella en su calidad vida, comenzando con que dudaba de su estado mental y porque sentía que aquella situación estaba alejándolo de Ginny y él lograba hacer nada para evitarlo.

En esa semana había tenido más de una discusión con la pelirroja, siempre sobre el mismo tema: atención. Ella argumentaba que Harry siempre estaba en otro mundo y la ignoraba deliberadamente por lo que, para remediarlo, habían decidido pasar tiempo juntos. Eso había sido peor. En sus ratos juntos todo era color rosa hasta que miraba a Malfoy en cualquier superficie reflectante y él volvía a perderse en la enormidad de sus pensamientos. Todo aunado a la reciente amistad de la pelirroja con un chico de Ravenclaw.

Las discusiones se habían vuelto su pan de cada día.

Resopló sintiéndose perdido y sin ser consciente de sus acciones se reacomodó en la silla mirando discretamente hacia atrás, observando de reojo que Malfoy estaba nuevamente al fondo, solo. Su mirada quedó fija más tiempo del normal y aquello no pasó despercibido para Draco –que se removía incómodo en su lugar conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a Potter–, ni a Hermione, quien desarrollaba una teoría tras otra buscando entender lo que ocurría con su amigo.

.

. »« .

.

—Hola —saludó Hermione sentándose junto al rubio en su habitual sitio al fondo de la biblioteca. Draco le regresó el saludo con un breve asentimiento y un intento de sonrisa cordial.

Después de una semana de compartir libros y debates sobre Aritmancia, Hermione ya se había adaptado a la distante actitud del chico así que se sentó a su lado, y aunque aquella acción era extraña se estaba convirtiendo cotidiana. No es que hablaran demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para saludarse con la mirada en el gran comedor, hecho que tenía furibundo a Ron.

—¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando de Transformaciones? —cuestionó ella sólo por hacer conversación, buscando cómo preguntarle sobre la actitud de Harry hacia él.

—No —suspiró Draco dejando de lado la pluma para reclinarse en la silla y frotarse la cara con ambas manos. Hermione se mordió el labio sopesando la posibilidad de prestarle el libro en el que ella había obtenido la información—. En fin, dejé marcadas las páginas que donde está lo que se necesita para el ensayo de Shum—concluyó Draco distante, sin mirarla. Luego se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

—Gracias. —La chica sonrió levemente para sí misma y sin poder creer del todo la situación—. Malfoy —le llamó antes de que se alejara, después sacó un libro de su mochila y se lo tendió—. La mayoría de lo que pidió McGonagall está allí —explicó tratando de restarle importancia.

—"Transformaciones avanzadas para magos especializados" —leyó el título sorprendido—. Escuché de él cuando lo publicaron, hicieron una preventa temática hace un año ¿no? Recuerdo que tenía un _slogan_ ridículo: "Compra, lee y transfórmate." —Ambos concluyeron la frase al unísono.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione escuchó la risa sincera del rubio, rompiendo con ello un poco más la barrera que había entre ambos tras años de odio mutuo y dando pie al inicio de una conversación trivial aunque amena entre ambos. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Hermione era más grande.

—Malfoy, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que seguramente no te importa, pero… —suspiró, provocando que el rubio regresara a su actitud defensiva— Harry actúa extraño, sé que lo has notado. ¿Ocurrió algo? —Draco no pasó por alto el hecho de que la chica de Griffyndor no lo culpara ni siquiera indirectamente, por lo que decidió contestarle lo mejor que pudo.

—Tu paranoico amigo piensa que alguien lo ha hechizado y cree que fui yo —explicó indiferente, notando los cambios en las facciones apiñonadas, esperando un reclamo que nunca llegó.

—Ese idiota —siseó indignada. ¿Harry creía eso y no le había dicho nada? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos y se tenían confianza?— ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—Ser amigos no lo obliga a decirte todo —argumentó regresando a su lectura. Hermione enarcó una ceja, ¿Malfoy estaba defendiendo a Harry?

En realidad no era así, Draco simplemente repasaba su situación propia en muchos sentidos, desde la depresión y conflictos internos que no quería compartir con nadie hasta lo ocurrido con Theodore, con quien sería injusto molestarse únicamente por no haberle hablado de su relación con Longbottom.

Una de las tantas cosas que le había enseñado la guerra era que cada quien era libre de decir o no lo que hacía, sentía o pensaba. Eso debía ser una regla social general ¿no?

—Más que amigos somos confidentes —replicó la chica, acomodándose el cabello—. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que me indigna que no tenga la confianza para decirme que está pasando por un mal momento, especialmente algo tan delicado como un hechizo —se quejó, pero guardó silencio de golpe cuando notó que estaba desahogándose con Draco Malfoy.

—No sé cómo sea su relación y de hecho no me interesa, sin ofender —aclaró—, pero hay cosas que deseas compartir y otras que, a pesar de lo relevantes o estúpidas que puedan llegar a ser prefieres guardarlas para ti.

Luego siguió con su lectura diciéndose que era un tonto por "aconsejar" a quien había tratado como basura por años.

Por su parte, Hermione reflexionó un poco, llegando a la conclusión de que, increíblemente, Malfoy tenía razón, pero seguía decidida a hablar con Harry cuando se diera la oportunidad; necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

—Y… ¿lo hiciste? —Hermione retomó la palabra, preparándose para las quejas y ofensas que pudieran salir del rubio, aunque por su actitud actual bien podría sencillamente volver a ignorarla.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó mirándola confuso.

—Hechizar a Harry —expresó con cautela. Draco resopló y Hermione esperó a que la sarta de maldiciones llegara, pero no fue así.

—No —contestó seco—. En todo caso habría hechizado a la comadreja por meterse con mi padre —reconoció con fría sinceridad. Hermione asintió—. Y tampoco lo hicieron mis retrasados amigos por si te lo preguntas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes no te mienten? —inquirió desconfiada.

—De ser así me lo habrían dicho para hacer extensiva la burla. Además, Potter molestó tanto con el asunto que tuve que investigar por mí mismo —sonrió orgulloso pero sin arrogancia, y Hermione aceptó internamente que ésta le sentaba mejor que su sonrisa pagada de sí mismo o la mueca de indiferencia que se cargaba ahora.

—¿Y tú método es confiable?

—Infalible —reconoció—. Un poco de _veristarum_ en su jugo, una par de preguntas casuales y el resto es sutileza. Nunca lo notan. —Entonces su sonrisa se borró al notar que estaba hablando de más. Callándose antes de decir que tenía el mal hábito de ocultar algunas pociones y emplearlas por "precaución" cuando lo considerase necesario, aquello sólo lo sabían Narcisa y Astoria, nadie más tenía por qué saberlo.

Hermione sonrió internamente, ese Draco Malfoy era mucho más agradable que el mocoso presuntuoso que conoció.

.

. »« .

.

 **Distrito de Berea, Lesoto**

—¡Por favor, es sólo una niña, por favor! —Los gritos de una hechicera de piel ébano fueron desoídos por la rubia que tomaba a una pequeña de ocho años de la mano y le apuntaba con su varita—. ¡Te daré lo que quieras!

—Ya tengo lo que quiero. —La voz de Lena era fría como la nieve de su natal Kazán.

—¡Déjala ir! —exigió la madre de la niña mientras conjuraba un hechizo en una lengua que Lena no comprendió.

—No me estorbes. —Lena recitó unas palabras al tiempo que movía su varita; no la tomarían desprevenida. Y tras unos segundos apareció un escudo frente a ella, justo a tiempo para desviar el hechizo de la dama africana.

Lena sonrió satisfecha pero su escudo mágico comenzó a cuartearse. La mano con que sostenía la varita comenzó a temblar mientras sintía como sus fuerzas se iban lentamente; el escudo estaba absorbiendo su magia para mantenerse.

—¡Suelta a mi hija! —repitió la africana y el resplandor cobalto que salía de su varita se intensificó, logrando romper el escudo de Lena.

La rubia fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar el impacto de la magia y vio sorprendida como ésta hacía añicos las paredes de la casa en la que se encontraban y continuaba destruyendo diversas cosas a su paso hasta que el resplandor se extinguió paulatinamente. Era magia demasiado antigua y poderosa. Debía terminar pronto con eso.

Lena miró a la niña, asustada y temblorosa, oculta bajo la mesa. Cerró los ojos un momento tomando el valor necesario y la apuntó.

—Tienes dos opciones, querida —le advirtió a la dama morena—: o la dejas venir conmigo o la asesino aquí mismo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No dejaré que toques a mi hija! —Un nuevo ataque se hizo presente y la rubia no tuvo más opción que lo inevitable.

— _Avada kedavra._

 _._

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí este cap, ¡Nos leemos el martes que viene!_


	5. Catastrófico

_¡Hola, mundo! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Yo les cuento que Sya se fue a un concierto este sábado y el capítulo me quedó intenso gracias eso (o al menos eso pienso yo, pero ya me dirán ustedes). Hoy si me tardé en subirlo, ya es miércoles. ¡Perdón! Ojalá les guste._

* * *

.

 **V**

 **Catastrófico**

. »« .

.

.

—Harry —le llamó Hermione mientras caminaban distraídamente por el pasillo después de su última clase del día, abordándolo antes de llegar con Ron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Harry perecía más abstraído de lo normal, sus ojeras eran inmensas y su humor parecía empeorar cada día. ¿Acaso esos eran los efectos del hechizo del que culpaba a Draco? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de sólo pensar que quizá ya era muy tarde para revertirlo.

—¿T-todo está bien? —Trató de sonar lo más disimulada posible—. Ron me dijo que anoche saliste la habitación muy tarde y con la capa puesta. ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Nada —contestó Harry haciéndose el desentendido. Ella enarcó una ceja, incrédula, pero decidió no presionar por el momento.

—¿Y puedo saber por lo menos a qué se debe tu malhumor? —Harry la miró indeciso, sin saber si decirle, y en caso de hacerlo, cómo plantear el tema—. ¿O debo preguntar a _quién_ se debe? —Aventuró ella, ganándose una mirada entre el terror y la sorpresa—. ¿Es por lo del hechizo que crees tener? —cuestionó indignada sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Así que es verdad —resopló Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y abriendo la boca para reclamarle su falta de confianza pero al final guardó silencio. Quizá Malfoy tenía razón y ella no tenía la autoridad ni el derecho para obligar al ojiverde a contarle todo—. Sabes que podemos encontrar una solución juntos —concluyó mucho más tranquila de lo que esperaba.

—Lo lamento, Hermione, es sólo que… —Tardó un par de segundos en pensar en algo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien para esclarecer su mente y quién mejor que Hermione.

La chica miró a Harry dudar y supo que su amigo realmente necesitaba ayuda.

—Definitivamente debes contarme todo.

.

. »« .

.

Aquella tarde Ron se aburrió de esperarlos en el comedor. Habían tardado demasiado así que decidió ir a buscarlos, pero se detuvo cuando la terrible idea de que no habían llegado porque quizá Hermione ya no quería verlo, tal vez ya ni siquiera sentía algo por él y no quería decírselo. ¡Quizá hasta quería terminar su relación!

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la chica que pensar en que podían terminar le resultaba inconcebible. Aunque, si lo analizaba detenidamente, desde siempre había sido más como un matrimonio que como una pareja flirteando, pero no cualquier matrimonio, sino uno fallido; siempre discutiendo, siempre en desacuerdo, con tan poco en común y con una falta de pasión abismal. ¿Realmente era una buena idea pedirle que se casaran? Porque de repente ya no parecía ser la solución correcta.

Sin darse cuenta el anillo de plata que pensaba regalarle a Hermione cayó de sus manos. ¿Hacía cuánto que estaba jugueteando con él?

—Creo que esto es suyo. —La voz de Mei lo obligó a mirarla mientras ella le tendía el anillo. Sin embargo se quedó mirándolo antes de dárselo—. ¿Joven Weasley, dónde lo consiguió?

—En… el Callejón Diagon —tartamudeó. Y no, no iba a aclarar que lo había hallado _en el suelo_ , cerca de una alcantarilla del Callejón Diagon.

—¿Ha pensado en venderlo? —cuestionó ella mirando a detalle el anillo. Ron no supo qué hacer, tal vez con lo que Mei le diera por ese anillo él podría comprar el de Hermione.

¡¿Pero en qué carajo estaba pensando?! ¡Hermione ni siquiera lo había buscado después de que él estuvo esperándola como idiota en la Sala de los Menesteres!

Resopló sin notarlo.

—No. No está a la venta —dijo después de un rato.

—Puedo ofrecerte el doble de lo que te costó y eso seguramente ya es una pequeña fortuna —aclaró Mei sonriente—. Te lo aseguro, Ron, tú no quieres este anillo.

El pelirrojo se sintió un tanto cohibido cuando su profesora lo llamó por su nombre y con ese particular tono entre una advertencia y una amenaza.

—C-como sea. Venderlo no está en mis planes —su voz sonó atropellada y tomó el anillo de las manos de la mujer tan rápido como pudo para luego comenzar a alejarse.

—Si cambias de opinión sabes dónde está mi oficina, Ron —le dijo Mei antes de que se alejara demasiado pero Ron ni siquiera se giró y estaba tan ensimismado en sus divagaciones que terminó estrellándose de frente contra alguien.

Pansy cayó al suelo por el impacto mientras Thaodore la ayudaba a incorporarse. No obstante, Blaise se detuvo frente al pelirrojo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, comadreja? Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo —le exigió.

—Tu existencia en sí ya es un problema —dijo Ron autosuficiente, haciendo que Blaise apretara los puños—. Y no voy a disculparme con una serpiente. Ella está en el lugar que se merece después de todo lo que hizo en la guerra.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así!? —inquirió Blaise enfurecido—. Este mundo es muy pequeño para que convivamos los dos —siseó mientras sacaba su varita—. ¡Te reto, asquerosa comadreja!

Ron también sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

—Blaise, basta. —Theodore posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y éste resopló molestó.

—¡¿No escuchaste cómo le habló a Pansy?! —bramó furioso.

—Historial pulcro, ¿recuerdas? —recitó Theodore con apatía.

Pero la tensión era demasiada y cualquier movimiento en falso desataría el infierno entre esos dos.

—Eres sólo palabras —se burló Ron cuando Blaise bajó la varita. No obstante, sus palabras enervaron más al moreno, por lo que, de un paso, Zabini acortó la distancia de modo perturbador pero sin otra intención más que golpearlo y afianzar el reto.

—Jódete, Weasley.

—Eso quisieras —refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

Blaise le sostuvo la mirada, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro en su rostro, así como la tensión, adrenalina y enojo llenando el ambiente.

—Blaise, si vas a besarlo hazlo ya o vámonos —dijo Pansy, tratando de evitar la posible pelea y lográndolo cuando ambos se alejaron con una mueca de repulsión pintada en el rostro.

Blaise dio la vuelta para marcharse aunque sin dejar de mirar a Ron con molestia.

—Idiota —susurró el pelirrojo sabiendo que el moreno lo escuchaba todavía y sonriendo con amplitud al verlo apretar la mandíbula.

.

. »« .

.

—«Te estás obsesionando.» ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir al respecto? —se quejó Harry después de contarle sus últimos días de tortura a Hermione.

—Harry, hemos repasado todos los hechizos posibles según tus _síntomas_ y no encontramos nada, así que sólo puedo suponer dos cosas: que es un hechizo demasiado antiguo o creado por alguien que jamás se tomó la molestia de compartirlo —suspiró antes de hablar, posando su mano cariñosamente sobre el hombro de Harry—; o es producto de tu mente.

Harry aspiró profundo sabiendo lo que Hermione quería decir con eso.

—¡¿Por qué mi mente querría que alucinara con Malfoy?! —se quejó Harry frustrado.

—Dímelo tú —pidió ella cruzándose de brazos—. Harry, piénsalo; ¿por qué alguien querría que Draco se enamorara de ti? Para ser una broma es demasiado elaborada y la posibilidad de que fuera él mismo se descartó cuando lo hechizaste para que no mintiera.

El pelinegro se removió el cabello sin saber qué pensar. Él mismo ya había especulado sobre esa posibilidad pero sólo pensar en que de verdad se sentía atraído por Malfoy al grado de fantasear con él, le daba escalofríos.

—¡No puedo creer que me esté volviendo gay! —se quejó—. ¡Y menos por Malfoy!

Hermione rio ante sus palabras; estaba reconociendo implícitamente cierta atracción por Draco y eso la divertía y sorprendía a partes iguales.

—Yo más bien creo que eres bisexual —dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila pues todo indicaba que se trataba de la mente de Harry y no de un hechizo.

—¡Joder! ¿¡Pero por qué Malfoy?!

—Harry no es tan catastrófico como suena. —Hermione intentó tranquilizarlo.

—¿¡Qué no lo es!? —cuestionó escandalizado—. ¡Es Malfoy! Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente _catastrófico_ , está saliendo con Astoria Greengrass.

Las carcajadas de Hermione lo descolocaron.

—¡Estás celoso! —afirmó divertida y enternecida.

—¡Claro que no! —negó Harry, aunque Hermione siguió riendo.

—Pero hay una cuestión más en todo esto, Harry —dijo mientras él la miraba atento—: Ginny. Si tu atracción por Draco es capaz de opacar lo que sientes por Ginny, entonces debes hablar con ella.

—¡No es así! —se apresuró a contestar—. La quiero —afirmó. Hermione enarcó una ceja, diciendo sin palabras que eso no era suficiente—. Además, ¿desde cuándo lo llamas « _Draco_ »?

Hermione volvió a reír ante la actitud de Harry, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan enfrascado en algo, menos en un "romance". Sin embargo, se sentía un poco mal al ser consciente de que aquello lastimaría a Ginny a la larga.

.

. »« .

.

Había pasado el resto de la tarde hablando con Hermione y eso había permitido que su mente se distrajera y no viera a Draco en los reflejos, pero no por ello el rubio salía de su mente. Quizá Hermione tenía razón y estaba obsesionándose.

Miró con fingido desinterés el mapa del merodeador y tras debatirse entre abrirlo o no, terminó diciéndose que sólo le daría un pequeño vistazo y se obligaría a dormir. No obstante, en cuanto abrió el mapa y vio, por enésima vez, a Draco y Astoria juntos. Desvió la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera, desde Filch en su recorrido nocturno como a la profesora Shum en la biblioteca con otra chica que no conocía pero cuyo nombre le daba la impresión de haber visto antes. ¿No era muy tarde para visitas? Pero aquello dejó de importar cuando su mirada volvió a posarse en el nombre de Draco, demasiado cerca del de Astoria para su gusto, y sintió la necesidad de arrojar el mapa al Lago junto a Astoria Greengrass.

.

«Estoy obsesionándome.» Se repitió una vez más mientras deambulaba por los pasillos con su capa puesta. ¿Desde cuándo seguía a la gente sin motivo aparente?

Detuvo su avance al ver a Astoria Greengrass salir del salón en desuso en el que la había visto con Malfoy, y a pesar de que él aún estaba algo lejos la reconoció por su largo y ondulado cabello.

Se acercó sigiloso, sabiendo que dentro del salón se hallaba Malfoy. Esta vez no planeaba molestarlo de ninguna manera, simplemente tenía la patética necesidad de verlo sin tener que cuidarse de que alguien más lo notara y lo cuestionase por ello, así que entró en el salón rápidamente, sin notar que el rubio iba de salida, ocasionando que chocaran de frente.

—¿Qué demonios? —se quejó Draco adolorido mientras Harry trataba de pasar desapercibido y marcharse sin ser descubierto, pero el rubio estaba pisando su capa sin notarlo, dejando a Potter al descubierto en cuando se alejó poco más de tres pasos—. ¿¡Potter?! —bramó sorprendido y enojado al verlo ahí—. ¿¡Qué no te cansas de perseguirme!? ¡Ya te dije que no te hechicé!

Draco se reservó el derecho de explicarle que la curiosidad por saber de qué hechizo se trataba lo había tenido inquieto toda la semana.

—Lo sé, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Harry después de un momento de mutismo al saberse descubierto. No obstante, fue en ese instante que decidió que quizá era tiempo de poner paz entre ambos; tal vez eso le permitiría conocer al mismo Draco que Astoria conocía—. En realidad quería disculparme por mi actitud infantil —repitió mecánicamente las palabras con las que Hermione solía reprenderlos cuando hacían algo estúpido.

—Disculpas no aceptadas —declaró Draco mirándolo desconfiado mientras comenzaba a caminar dispuesto a marcharse. Harry abrió la boca para detenerlo, sin embargo uno pasos alertaron a ambos, forzándolos a ingresar al aula y ocultarse mientras los pasos se acercaban más—. ¡Maldición! —susurró el rubio—. Si Filch nos encuentra aquí…

—No lo hará —le aseguró Harry cubriéndolos a ambos con su capa—. No es tan larga; agáchate. —Y aunque lo pidió amablemente a Draco le sonó a orden.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se quejó Draco bajito, pero obedeció cuando los pasos se oyeron demasiado cerca.

—Creo que nos escuchó. Ven. —Harry se sentó a su lado acomodando la capa para cubrirse mejor y Draco buscó alejarse al notar la cercanía pero la tela no alcanzaba a cubrirlos si se alejaba más, así que regresó a regañadientes a su posición, siendo consciente de que los ojos verdes lo miraban a él y no a la puerta, esa por donde Filch podía entrar en cualquier momento.

Draco estaba por exigirle que pusiera atención por si algo ocurría pero se quedó mudo al ver entrar a Theodore y Longbottom sonrientes, sudorosos y sonrojados.

—Potter —llamó señalando a la pareja que se besaba con arrebato en la entrada, pero el ojiverde sólo notó su presencia cuando escuchó el hechizo que lanzó Nott para cerrar la puerta y evitar que saliera el sonido.

—¡Oh, por Melín! ¡No! —maldijo Harry por lo bajo y se tragó cientos de maldiciones más al ver como el tímido Neville se abrazaba al cuello de Nott y éste aferraba su cintura buscando colar las manos entre la ropa del Gryffindor.

Ambos chicos observaron atónitos como Theodore besaba el cuello de Neville, acariciando su cintura para apegarlo más a él, frotando sus cuerpos y arrancando gemidos de su garganta.

Harry se sintió estúpido y cohibido pero salir de allí no era una opción, no sólo les arruinaría el momento al par de enamorados sino que probablemente entraría en un altercado con Nott, provocando así un posiblemente distanciamiento entre él y Neville y quizá hasta una pelea con Malfoy.

¡Cierto, Draco! Lo tenía a lado, quizá él tenía alguna idea para salir de allí sin ser descubiertos. Se giró hacia él pero las palabras se atragantaron en su tráquea al ver la tez blanca adornada con un intenso sonrojo mientras los ojos grises miraban un punto cualquiera en el piso. Al parecer Draco no deseaba ver el espectáculo que montaban su amigo y Neville. El ojiverde sonrió casi enternecido al verlo acomodarse para abrazar sus rodillas, como deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Malfoy, debemos salir de aquí.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso, genio? Cerró con magia, si empleamos el contra hechizo lo notará —contestó en susurros apenas mirándolo—. Mejor cierra la boca, podrían escucharnos.

—Theo _~._ —Ambos voltearon a ver a la pareja temiendo lo peor pero los chicos seguían concentrándose en las deliciosas sensaciones apenas exploradas.

Neville fue callado por un beso demandante que dejó sin aliento a los cuatro chicos, a dos por la desbordante pasión y a los invitados por la sorpresa.

Neville tenía el pecho descubierto y Nott estaba con la camisa abierta, caminando lentamente hasta hacer que el Griffyndor quedara recargado en el escritorio, justo enfrente de donde Harry y Malfoy se ocultaban.

Draco no supo si maldecir o llorar, así que optó por cerrar los ojos, de verdad aquella escena no le interesaba, no cuando sentía el calor de alguien más tan cerca, no cuando una respiración ajena le rozaba la piel, erizándosela, y definitivamente no cuando ese alguien era Harry Potter.

Las manos del Theodore acariciaban la piel expuesta de Neville, haciéndola arder a su paso, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de Neville, de abrazarlo y aferrarse a él dejando atrás el pesado saco de soledad que había estado cargando voluntariamente desde tiempo atrás.

Neville respingó al sentir ese ávido par de manos bajando por su cadera, cada vez más al sur de forma cadenciosa. Recordó que la primera vez que aquello ocurrió había salido huyendo pero de eso ya tenía un par de meses, ahora se sentía más cómodo y en confianza como para explorar con ambas manos el pecho pálido de su novio, marcado, sudoroso, pero suave al tacto y aunque su nerviosismo era obvio, su necesidad y deseo eran más grandes.

Los labios de Theodore descendieron hasta los sonrosados pezones, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, sensibilizándolos hasta hacer jadear al chico. Las prendas cayeron cada vez más rápido mientras los gemidos aumentaron el nivel y sólo eran sofocados por besos largos y húmedos. La mano derecha de Theodore había comenzado a moverse envolventemente sobre la virilidad de Neville, quien, sorprendiendo a su público, imitó las caricias sobre el pene de su novio.

—¡Oh, por…! —inició Harry.

—¡Cállate! —Le silenció Draco entre susurros, al tiempo que le cubría la boca con una mano aunque él también estaba algo perturbadopor el cambio en la escena que _no_ había estado viendo.

Él jamás pensó que Theodore, su conservador amigo Theodore, se atreviese a lamer de forma tan obscena el miembro de otro hombre, pero admitía internamente que se veía placentero, aunque desde su perspectiva sólo se veía la cabeza pelinegra subir y bajar mientras los gemidos iban en aumento y la mano de Neville masturbaba la erección de su pareja.

—Esto no está pasando. —Draco intentó convencerse a sí mismo, ocultando de nuevo su rostro sonrojado entre sus brazos y piernas.

Harry posó su mano en la rubia cabeza y Malfoy se alejó incómodo, como si el contacto le diera asco y estaba por reclamar aquellas confianzas cuando un gemido de Neville lo calló. Aquella voz había sonado tan necesitada que estremeció a ambos observadores haciéndolos levantar la vista hacia la pareja.

Draco jadeó bajito cuando vio a su amigo introduciendo dos dedos en la entrada del pálido Longbottom, haciendo que éste se retorciera y abriera más las piernas. Harry, por su parte, no supo dilucidar si el jadeó de Draco había sido por sorpresa o por ansiedad.

—Lamento que deba ser en un salón —susurró Theodore a su novio metiendo y sacando sus dedos de forma continua.

—N-no importa. ¡Ah~! —Y era verdad, no le importaba, había sido él quien le pidió no decir nada así que no se sentía con derecho a molestarse por las circunstancias, sin mencionar que él también lo deseaba. Neville se acomodó en la mesa y Theodore le abrió las piernas en un gesto que parecía rudo pero en el cual no había aplicado mucha fuerza—. Hazlo —pidió tomado valor para decirlo.

Theodore le sonrió complacido, tomando ambas piernas con firmeza y acariciándolas parsimoniosamente hasta acomodarlas sobre sus hombros. Inclinando el rostro, mordiendo los suaves muslos hasta que por fin decidió frotar su necesitada virilidad contra la entrada que le pedía a gritos ser penetrada.

Fingió embestidas entre el par de glúteos que lo esperaban ansioso, pero no fue más allá hasta que la respiración de Neville se aceleró al tiempo que se mordía los labios y apretaba sus puños para no masturbarse. Aquello hizo sonreír a Theodore, pues le recordaba que el tímido Neville nunca se había tocado a sí mismo.

—¿Sabes, Nev? Me gustaría ver cómo te tocas —le dijo sugerente, iniciando una faceta en su relación que no habían tocado hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué? —Más que pregunta era una negativa.

—No tienes por qué sentirte apenado conmigo. Hazlo —le incitó, paseando uno de sus dedos por su entrada y haciendo a Neville contener la respiración.

Theodore vio a su novio desplazar una mano con timidez hasta su erguida erección y dudar al intentar tocarla, pero una mirada intensa bastó para darle confianza al chico, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que Neville siempre había necesitado: confianza.

Neville comenzó con movimientos suaves, utilizando sólo las yemas de sus dedos mientras sentía juguetonas embestidas en sus nalgas. Tras un rato cerró los ojos y decidió que era momento de dejarse llevar; tomó su pene con toda la palma de la mano, envolviéndolo, y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo con intensidad. Theodore gimió ante la visión y antes de que Neville llegara al clímax lo penetró aprovechando su distracción.

Harry tenía los ojos tan abiertos que cualquiera diría que podrían salirse de las cuencas. Luego miró a Draco, que se hallaba hundido entre sus rodillas respirando tan aceleradamente que Harry temió que fuese a sufrir una especie de paro cardiaco o falla respiratoria.

—¡Aaah! —El gritó de placer de Neville hizo estremecer a Draco mientras Harry se hacía consciente de su propia erección, suponiendo que el rubio tenía el mismo problema—. ¡Por Merlín! ¡M-más!

Ambos podían escuchar el choque de pieles y por tanto saber el intenso ritmo de las embestidas que ese par llevaba.

—¡Nev~! Estás tan deliciosamente estrecho —siseó Theodore con deseo, sin dejar de moverse en total frenesí, acariciando el pecho de su novio y admirando cada detalle del rostro sonrojado bañado en sudor.

Neville tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de golpe cuando el electrizante orgasmo lo embriagó, seguido por un torrente de los besos y susurros que para los espectadores resultaban ininteligibles e intrascendentes después del encendido espectáculo.

Harry ahogó un suspiró abochornado; tenía un creciente y doliente problema entre las piernas y ver a la bolita humana en que se había convertido Draco suspirando agitado no ayudaba en nada. No supo en qué momento el par de novios se había vestido pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose ante el conjuro de Theodore lo percibió claramente, pues era su pase a la libertad. Aunque el trauma seguiría latente por siempre.

Los pasos se alejaron lo suficiente pero Draco permaneció inmóvil y Harry sintió la necesidad de acercarse más, de modo que acarició el cabello rubio y se permitió tocar su nuca con delicadeza, recreando en su mente la escena del baño. Sin embargo, Draco se incorporó de inmediato, alejándose de golpe.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y, en un arrebato muy típico de su casa, Harry tomó con suavidad a Draco del mentón. El rubio sintió el aliento del Harry rozando su boca y dejándolo en blanco por unos segundos. Su mente le decía que lo alejara pero su cuerpo tardó un poco más en acatar esa orden, de modo que para cuando quiso hacerlo ya tenía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos en un acto torpe pero seguro

Harry sostuvo a Draco con la mano izquierda posada en su espalda para que no se alejara, pero también para asegurarse a él mismo que ese beso si era real y no un producto de sus ya cotidianas alucinaciones.

Draco se quedó estático por la sorpresa, sin ser consciente de que Harry estaba besándolo por segunda vez. Mientras, el moreno se dejaba envolver de nuevo por el aroma corporal de Malfoy, así que, guiado por un impulso, pasó su lengua por los labios del rubio, acariciando su rostro y liberándolo de su agarre. Grave error.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, Potter!? —explotó Draco separándose acelerado, sonrojado e indignado y sin la abultada necesidad que Potter tenía en la entrepierna—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!? —Pero no terminó la frase, Harry asaltó una vez más sus labios, aunque el rubio logró zafarse más rápido—. ¡Ya basta, idiota! —Draco se apartó totalmente molesto, levantándose y retrocediendo sin darle la espalda al ojiverde—. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte!

Pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una sonrisa tranquila y segura por parte de Harry, lo cual logró descolocarlo antes de que un nuevo y fugaz beso rozara sus labios.

—¿Cuándo he hecho lo que me pides, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con un sarcasmo divertido y casi impropio en él.

El rubio lo miró sin entender. Él no esperaba una afrenta como respuesta, de hecho no esperaba ni siquiera una respuesta.

Pero no hubo tiempo de nada más, esta vez fue Harry quien se marchó dejando a Draco solo y aturdido con sus cavilaciones, sin poder explicarse o procesar el torrente de cosas que había visto y sentido esa noche.

Por otro lado, Harry era ya plenamente consciente de que aquel molesto rubio le gustaba y de que esa atracción no tenía precedentes, pues ni Cho ni Ginny habían despertado su libido de aquella forma. Lo cual lo hacía replantearse si de verdad quería a la pelirroja de esa forma apasionada e incondicional que le permitiera pasar toda una vida a su lado. Sabía que la adoraba y que daría su vida por ella de ser necesario, pero le parecía que necesitaba algo más, y por muy extraña e irreverente que le pareciera la idea, quería saber si con Draco Malfoy obtendría ese algo.

.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado lo "apasionado" del capítulo. La tracción ya está a flor de piel ¡qué emoción!_

 _¿Y ustedes qué opinan? ¿Cómo va todo?_


	6. Frustración

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _Sé que no tengo perdón por demorar de más y sin avisar, sin embargo, les confieso que este era el último capítulo que tengo escrito de esta historia y cuando lo estaba releyendo para editarlo y subirlo me di cuenta de que ¡no entendía nada! ¡Fue horrible! El capítulo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y casi lloro de frustración. No les miento, tardé un día entero en tratar de descifrar mis aberraciones._

 _En compensación este cap es un poco más largo_ – _sí, sé que 1,000 palabras más deben parecerles nada, ¡pero a mi cerebro le costaron mucho! xD_ – _._

 _En fin, dejo de atosigar y a leer~_

 _._

* * *

.

 **VI**

 **Frustración**

. »« .

.

.

Esa mañana Mei Shum estaba torturándolos con una nueva poción, una capaz de neutralizar la magia de quien la bebiera por una hora. Mei les había especificado que a pesar de ser una poción peligrosa, su mala elaboración no traía ninguna consecuencia pues nadie podía perder su magia permanentemente. Aunque ciertamente la cantidad y exactitud de los ingredientes era realmente numerosa y compleja.

—Me alegra que no esté durmiéndose de nuevo, joven Malfoy —dijo Mei en voz baja cuando pasó junto a él revisando las pociones.

—Siento las molestias —dijo Draco, haciendo reír a Mei por la indiferencia de sus palabras, ya que no demostraban ninguna clase de arrepentimiento, sólo incomodad.

—¿Sabes, joven Malfoy? Me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace tiempo —comenzó a decir Mei—. Ella tenía un carácter muy parecido al suyo y también era muy hábil con la magia. Incluso el vacío en su mirada es similar…

Draco la miró entre confundido y molesto, sin embargo, la conversación se cortó cuando Mei se alejó para regañar a Ron por cortar mal las raíces de sauce, así que Draco decidió omitir las extrañas remembranzas de la profesora y seguir con la poción, por lo que buscó con la mirada el pequeño cuchillo que había tomado para cortar sus raíces, descolocándose al no verlo en su mesa.

—Blaise, ¿has visto mi…? —habló Draco pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

—Aquí tienes. —No obstante, no fue la voz de Blaise la que le contestó.

— _Potter_ —escupió el apellido con repulsión—. Dame eso. —Le arrebató el cuchillo—. Ahora fuera de mi vista.

—No puedes correrme de mi clase —se defendió Harry divertido.

—Pero sí puedo echarte de mi lugar. _Fuera_ —siseó—. Anoche creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz.

—Y yo creí que habías entendido que no quiero hacerlo. —Draco rodó los ojos pero terminó por soltar un suspiro casino y tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a la primera mesa vacía que vio. Harry no dudó en seguirlo—. Quiero salir contigo —soltó el pelinegro sin más, con esa valentía impulsiva propia de un Gryffindor.

Draco lo miró como si tuviera gusanos en el rostro y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo, cambiando de mesa una vez más. Harry lo siguió nuevamente.

—Fuera de aquí, Potter —gruñó molesto—. No sé qué se ha metido en tu tonta y hueca cabeza pero déjame tranquilo —protestó.

Harry se maldijo mentalmente al ser consciente de cuánto disfrutaba molestando a Malfoy.

—Señores Potter y Malfoy, ¿quieren dejar de jugar a cambiar de mesa como si tuvieran cinco años o menos? —les regañó Mei con severidad. Ambos chicos se sintieron avergonzados al ser evidenciados frente a todo el grupo y asintieron casi maquinalmente.

Ron enarcó una ceja, confundido y sin comprender qué hacía Harry sentado junto a Malfoy, y se molestó al pensar que, seguramente, estaba siendo excluido de algo _otra vez_. Asimismo, Hermione se guardó una sonrisa al ver lo rápido que su amigo había comenzado a actuar y Blaise, que apenas abría la puerta para entrar, se descolocó al verlos juntos, sonrojados y con todas las miradas sobre ellos.

—¿Qué hora cree que es, joven Zabini? —le reprendió Mei.

—Lo siento, profesora, pero… —Se acercó a la pelinegra y le susurró algo.

—Malfoy, acompañe al extraviado joven Zabini —Draco asintió y salió del salón junto a Blaise, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de rencor a Harry.

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió con Potter, Draco? —inquirió Blaise cuando estuvieron fuera del aula.

—Nada importante, sólo no deja de fastidiarme —bufó Draco—. Pero te contaré después, ahora dime qué ocurre contigo. Shum no nos habría permitido salir sin un buen motivo —reflexionó mientras seguía el veloz paso de su amigo—. ¡Blaise! —insistió cuando éste no contestó su pregunta ni parecía con intenciones de hacerlo.

—Tu madre está aquí —anunció como toda respuesta. Draco abrió los ojos perplejo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Pasó algo!?

—¿Quieres calmarte? —pidió el moreno tratando de aparentar tranquilidad—. Ella está bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco suspiró aliviado pero sin dejar de avanzar hasta que estuvieron frente al que fue el despacho de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestionó antes de entrar.

—Creo que tu mamá es quien debe decírtelo. Vamos.

Las puertas se abrieron y al cruzarlas Draco sintió un escalofrió agradable recorrerlo al ver a su madre sentada de espaldas a él, aunque ella se giró de inmediato al escuchar la puerta abriéndose.

—Madre —murmuró Draco con un tono de felicidad velada. Narcisa avanzó hacia él y lo estrechó fuerte contra su pecho, acariciando el cabello de su hijo con cariño—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Narcisa pasó su mano por el rostro afilado de Draco en un gesto afectuoso que no solían demostrar en público. Pero había algo en su mirada, algo que la hacía melancólica y que preocupaba a Draco.

Narcisa suspiró antes de hablar.

—Tu padre intentó escapar —le informó con pesar y yendo directo al punto—. Asesinó a cuatro guardias en el proceso y el Ministerio dijo que no toleraría esa conducta después de las concesiones dadas después de sus crímenes… —Draco la miró en espera de que siguiera aunque se imaginaba lo que iba a decir—. Fue sentenciado al beso del dementor.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta, la respiración se le cortó por un instante y cuando estaba por replicar se tragó sus palabras al ver el amargo dolor de su madre reflejado en sus ojos claros ahora anegados de lágrimas reprimidas, así que fue su turno de abrazarla.

Por un breve instante la oyó suspirar mientras temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos. Narcisa no lloraría en público y él lo sabía, de modo que debía ser fuerte por ambos aunque le partía el alma verla así. Preferiría morir antes que verla llorar de nuevo.

Sentía un inmenso hueco en el pecho y es que ¡Por Melín! ¡Moriría! ¡Su padre moriría! Pues sin importar cómo haya sido, Lucius era su padre, un padre estricto pero que jamás lo dejó solo, uno que lo amaba, y saber que iba a perderlo le estrujaba el alma.

—¿Cuándo? —Fue la única cosa que pudo salir de sus labios temblorosos cuando la voz regresó a él.

—En dos días —contestó Narcisa con un nudo en la garganta. Draco asintió.

—Iré contigo.

—No, no quiero que estés presente, Draco. Estoy aquí para avisarte no para invitarte a asistir. —Narcisa se separó de su hijo mirándolo con determinación.

—Madre…

—No —dijo ella tajante pero si levantar la voz o perder la elegancia que la caracterizaba—. Y no quiero replicas —proclamó posando uno de sus finos dedos en los sonrosados labios de su hijo—. No estaré sola, Tessa, la madre de Blaise, estará allí.

—Veo que se han hecho muy cercanas. —No es que a Draco no le agradara la idea, al contrario, que su madre tuviera amigas de verdad y en esos terribles momentos era maravilloso, pero estaba molesto por la prohibición de asistir.

—Draco, basta —regañó Narcisa con firme suavidad—. Es lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para quién? ¡Mi padre será poco menos que un muñeco de trapo! ¿¡Y me dices que no despedirme de él es lo mejor!?

—No levantes la voz —le amonestó ella—. Es mi última palabra. Además, el Ministerio tampoco apoya tu asistencia.

—¡Qué se joda el Ministerio!

—¡Draco!

El rubio se mordió la lengua para no atosigar más a su madre, diciéndose una y otra vez que ya no quería verla sufrir y que él no sería una causa más para ello.

—Lo siento —dijo al ver los ojos acuosos de Narcisa—. Será como tú quieras. —Draco abrazó con suavidad a su madre y besó se blanca frente antes de salir del despacho, donde Blaise lo esperaba para darles espacio.

—Hijo —le llamó Narcisa cuando éste estaba en el umbral. Draco dudó un momento pero se giró para mirarla a los ojos—, es lo mejor —repitió. Draco tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Lo amo. Díselo. —Y salió lo más rápido que pudo, sin otra idea en la cabeza más que ver a su padre una vez más.

.

. »« .

.

—Debes hablar con ella, Harry —le recriminó Hermione mientras el pelinegro daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó consternado.

—¿Esperarás a besarlo de nuevo para decírselo? ¡Ginny no se merece esto! —Harry se detuvo en seco; Hermione tenía razón.

—Ni siquiera sé si lo que ocurrió con Malfoy tiene una posibilidad.

—No dije que fuera fácil, Harry. Sólo inténtalo, aunque…

—Dilo; no crees que esa oportunidad exista. —Harry se sentó junto a la castaña.

—¿Y desde cuándo acostumbras rendirte? —le increpó Hermione—. No sé qué tan bueno sea alentarte a hacer esto, pero sí sé que no intentarlo es una peor idea. Algo me dice que el Draco de ahora es alguien a quien vale la pena conocer.

Harry sonrió. Hacía mucho que se sentía así, quizá desde la vez que sintió atracción por Cho pero la sensación ahora era definitivamente más hormigueante e incitante.

—¿Y cómo rayos se supone que me acercaré a él?

—Invítalo a salir —sugirió con naturalidad.

—¡Ya se lo dije! Pero él sigue pensando que es alguna especie de truco —bufó—. Como si fuera igual a él.

—Quizá ese es el problema: sigues tratándolo como antes —reflexionó Hermione—. Trata algo diferente. Tal vez si comienzas como su amigo, él…

—Lo dices como si no supieras lo rencoroso que es. ¡Pasó casi todo el colegio jodiéndonos la vida justamente porque no quise ser amigo! —Hermione resopló dándole la razón a Harry, pero debía haber alguna manera de acercarse sin que Draco se sintiera acosado, o engañado, o cualquier derivación negativa que pudiera interpretarse—. Siento que si me acerco más me castrará o algo peor —comentó Harry casi divertido—. Pero creo que es justo eso lo que más me atrae —dijo con una sonrisa inconsciente.

—Harry, sabes que nada va a ocurrir entre ustedes por iniciativa suya, así que debes ser tú quien dé el primer paso —acotó Hermione—, y ya sabes cuál es.

Harry asintió indeciso. Comenzaba a creer que era más sencillo y menos dañino para su salud pedirle una cita a Malfoy que hablar del tema con Ginny.

.

. »« .

.

—Ey, levántate, ¿acaso no planeas ir hoy a clases? —cuestionó Theodore al ver que Draco seguía acostado pese a que sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para su primer clase.

—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó con frialdad, sin siquiera destaparse.

—Blaise nos dijo lo que ocurre —comentó Theodore sintiéndose mal por la situación de Draco—. Pero no puedes quedarte ahí tirado, a tu padre no…

—¡No me importa! ¡Déjame solo! —gritó el rubio desde su guarida de sábanas.

—Bien. Quédate allí —admitió Theodore con un suspiro y sin querer presionarlo más—. Aunque eso no impedirá que te traiga algo de comer, niño mimado —le avisó autoritario.

—¡Ya te dije que…!

—¡No lo hagas por ti, idiota! Hazlo por tu madre. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si su hijo muere por imbécil?

Draco se mordió la lengua tragándose sus quejas y maldiciones. No quería causarle más pesares a su madre, ella ya había llorado suficiente como para ser él el causante de más dolor, y aunque su orgullo le impidió darle la razón a Theodore, a éste le bastó simplemente una mirada para comprender que Draco había aceptado su argumento. Quizá para el mundo hubiese sido sólo una mueca de molestia pero no para él, a final de cuentas, la guerra los había convertido realmente en amigos, algo que no habían sido antes, o por lo menos no de verdad.

Draco se giró sobre su costado dándole la espalda para luego volver a taparse, así que Theodore dio por terminada la conversación y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Enviaré a Pansy con comida —le avisó Thedore, sabiendo que la chica no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no lo viera tragar hasta el último bocado—. Y sabes lo pesada que se pone si no le haces caso.

Draco gruñó en respuesta, sin saber realmente cómo sentirse respecto a eso de tener amigos que se preocupen por ti. Aquello no había ocurrido antes y aunque le resultaba extraño, también le era gratificante.

—Theodore —lo llamó en un suave susurro antes de que saliera de la habitación. El chico detuvo con la perilla en la mano—. Trae empanadas de calabaza —murmuró, sacándole una sonrisa a su amigo, que asintió aunque sabía que el rubio no lo veía. Después salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras a paso apresurado y una vez en el comedor le dedicó una larga y significativa mirada a Neville, quien no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido y feliz a la vez, por lo que él también le sonrió en respuesta cuando pasó rumbo a su mesa.

—No vendrá hoy, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Pansy con resignación cuando Theodore llegó hasta ellos.

—No creo que salga siquiera de su cama —comentó el chico al momento de sentarse junto a Pansy.

Astoria los miró preocupada aunque sin decir palabra; a pesar del tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Draco se sentía un poco fuera de lugar todavía. Pero definitivamente le dolía que Draco sufriera y necesitaba saber que aquello no iba a derrumbarlo.

E igualmente estaba el hecho de que ella ya sabía acerca de la sentencia de Lucius, la propia Narcisa se lo había hecho saber poco antes de hablar con Draco y aunque logró ablandar la postura de Narcisa para que Draco pudiese visitar a su padre, ni el prestigio de su familia ni sus elocuentes palabras lograron convencer al Ministerio de ello. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano sin lograr nada y aquello la hacía sentir más que inútil: frustrada.

—Iré a verlo —anunció Astoria levantándose, pero Pansy la tomó del brazo.

—Tori, querida, no lograrás nada en este momento. Lejos de aliviarlo harás que se ponga de malas, ya lo conoces —le previno Pansy.

Astoria analizó la idea y al final asintió, sentándose de nuevo y sintiéndose extrañada al percatarse de que Harry miraba atento hacia ellos, de hecho, no era la primera vez que notaba las furtivas miradas del chico hacia su mesa. Tampoco había pasado por alto que Hermione también los miraba aunque de forma mucho más discreta desde días atrás.

Ella sabía que su capacidad deductiva no era la mejor pero por la cara de Harry, podría decir que estaba interesado en alguien de la mesa, ¿acaso se trataría de Pansy? Pero terminó diciéndose que quizá estaba exagerando así que sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en Draco.

—Harry, no seas tan obvio —le regañó Hermione en murmullos, al notar la mirada de Astoria sobre ellos. Harry se acomodó mejor intentando hablar lo más bajo posible.

—Malfoy no está —dijo lo obvio, haciendo reír a Hermione.

—Tal vez tiene algo que hacer —sugirió ella al ver la ansiedad en su amigo—. ¿Todavía lo ves en los reflejos? —Harry asintió.

—Comienzo a acostumbrarme —admitió más tranquilo—. Creo que pronto comenzaré a tener charlas profundas con los espejos pensando que de verdad es él, así que no te sorprendas —bromeó.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el extraño desinterés de Harry por lo que estuviera pasándole, después de todo, la situación parecía molestarle mucho cuando inició.

—¡Deberías tomarlo más en serio, Harry! —le regañó indignada. Luego desvió su mirada al periódico en su mano mientras giraba la página, y casi escupe el jugo que se estaba tomando al leer el encabezado—. ¡Harry, mira esto! —exclamó impactada, comprendiendo al instante el motivo de la ausencia del rubio.

Harry la observó antes de tomar el periódico, preguntando con la mirada qué ocurría. Ella simplemente señaló con un sutil movimiento de cabeza el periódico.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Cómo…!? —Harry guardó silencio al notar que varias miradas se posaban en él, no sólo por haber levantado la voz sino por tirar el pan que tenía en la mano. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué ocurre? —indagó Ron, estirándose un poco para observar el periódico—. Oh, veo que te enteraste de la buena noticia. Aunque papá dijo que no saldría hasta mañana, cuando todo estuviera hecho.

—¡¿Ya lo sabías?! —Hermione lo miró molesta, ¿por qué nadie le decía nada?—. ¿Desde cuándo, Ronald? —El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—Desde ayer, pero como ambos han estado ocupados haciendo _no-sé-qué_ , no hubo oportunidad de decírselos.

Harry había dejado de poner atención a la discusión de la pareja y miraba inquisitivamente hacia la mesa Slytherin, esperando que Draco llegara en algún momento.

—Dudo que venga —le susurró Neville tímidamente—. Él siempre llega temprano junto a Theo.

Harry asintió y una idea asaltó su mente.

—Neville, tú… ¿Tú podrías averiguar cómo está y qué ha pasado? Tú sabes, más allá de lo que dice el periódico.

Neville lo observó dubitativo; claro que podía preguntarle a Theodore y, tal vez éste se negara al inicio pero terminaría contándole para desahogarse un poco. El problema radicaba en que él se sentiría mal por hablar de algo que seguramente era privado.

Harry estaba por insistirle cuando la furiosa voz de Hermione los distrajo.

—¿¡Hay algo más que no nos hayas dicho, Ronald!? —bramó ella con la molestia destilando de su voz.

—¿¡Por qué diablos te importa tanto!? —se quejó Ron elevando la voz—. ¡Estás defendiéndolo demasiado, ¿no te parece?!

—¡Es porque tú estás actuando como un idiota! —rebatió la chica.

—¡Por supuesto, yo siempre soy el idiota! —ironizó el pelirrojo—. ¡Así que mejor no ve a consolar a tu nuevo amigo! —le espetó con sorna—. Después de todo necesitará de tu lástima cuando ya no tenga a su mortífago padre —siseó con saña—. ¡Es una pena que el Ministerio le impida estar presente! Sería maravilloso ver su cara cuando...

No pudo terminar la frase debido a la fuerte bofetada que Hermione le propinó, obligándolo a girar el rostro.

Hermione se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho, sabía que se había excedido y que eso empeoraría su relación con Ron, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo cuando comenzaba a comportarse como un idiota, justo como en ese momento.

Ron la miró más que furioso pero no se atrevió a decir nada, su única reacción fue azotar el puño con fuerza contra la mesa para luego salir del comedor hecho una furia ante la atenta mirada de todo el Colegio, dejando a Hermione preocupada e irritada y a Harry y Neville tan sorprendidos que se quedaron estáticos, a diferencia de Ginny, quien salió detrás de su hermano.

.

. »« .

.

Draco se revolvió el cabello con desesperación; sólo le quedaba un día a su padre y él estaba confinado a permanecer en la escuela como si aquello fuese un hecho intrascendente en su vida, como si no le estuviesen arrancado el corazón con ello.

En más de un momento le cruzó por la cabeza emplear cualquier método a su alcance para liberar a Lucius, de hecho, su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas; todas se mezclaban y aunque al inicio le parecían brillantes después comenzaba a notar las fallas de cada una y al final todo le resultaba estúpido e incoherente. ¡Nada estaba bien! ¡Nada funcionaría! Sólo podía quedarse allí y ver como su mundo continuaba derrumbándose. Además, ¿qué se supone que haría después? Huir no sería sencillo y las consecuencias que le preocupaban no eran las que caerían sobre él, sino sobre su madre e indudablemente sobre Astoria y sus amigos al considerarlos cómplices.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, frustrado y ansioso. Dolido.

 _«Es fácil perder la cordura en un lugar como Azkaban.»_

Más de uno decía eso y seguramente ese era el motivo por el cual su padre intentó fugarse, por ello no se sentía capaz de culparlo. Aunque sí podía recriminarle otros tantos errores: arrastrarlos al fondo del abismo por una causa tan patética como la de Voldemort, por ejemplo; No pensar un poco más en ellos –su familia– y haberlos arriesgado de aquella manera, eso también podía anotarse en la lista. Pero a pesar de todo, Lucius era su padre y lo amaba. Sin mencionar que estaba más que seguro de que Lucius también los amaba a ellos, a su manera, sí, pero los amaba y él no se atrevería a dudar de eso.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó, incorporándose de golpe y arrojando al suelo todo lo que había cerca de él mientras sentía las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, pugnando por salir, así como un grueso nudo formándose en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con libertad.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y humedecerse el rostro; necesitaba despejarse un poco. No obstante, al observarse momentáneamente en el espejo vio con pesar y repulsión su desencajado rostro, sus profundas ojeras y su enmarañado cabello. La palidez que se apoderaba de él de forma horrorosa.

—Qué vergüenza —murmuró para sí, diciéndose mentalmente que tenía toda la pinta de un desahuciado.

Entonces la voz de Harry resonó fuerte y clara en su cabeza: _«Quiero salir contigo.»_ Eso había dicho en el salón. ¡Qué estupidez! Y de la nada Draco comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta, como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso del universo.

¿De verdad? ¿De verdad alguien, aparte de Astoria, quería salir con él a pesar de ese horrible aspecto cadavérico? ¡Qué ridículo! Sobre todo si ese _alguien_ era Harry Potter. Con Astoria lo comprendía un poco porque ella irradiaba amabilidad y cariño, pero ¿Potter? ¿El mismo Potter al que él había humillado, fastidiado y arruinado gran parte de su estancia en el colegio? ¿En qué momento el mundo había comenzado a desquiciarse?

Su risa hizo eco en la habitación, pero era una risa vacía, fingida, tan falsa como el ojo de Moody. Pero poco a poco el sonido de sus carcajadas fue apagándose al pensar en su desolada situación: reía porque se estaba cansando de llorar.

Cerró los ojos y por un breve instante le pareció sentir la cálida sensación de las manos de Potter sobre su espalda, con su aliento rozándole la piel como en la noche anterior en la que se habían visto obligados a presenciar el _amor_ entre Theodore y Neville –y de sólo recordarlo sentía el rostro enrojecer y unas ganas impresionantes de borrar aquellas escenas de su mente–. Pero el terror se apoderó de él cuando se descubrió rememorando los _repugnantes_ labios de Potter sobre los suyos.

—Fue asqueroso —se dijo en voz alta para asegurarse que así había sido.

Aspiró profundo, mirando distraídamente el espejo sólo para concentrarse en algo que no fuera la sensación de calidez que hormigueaba en su boca. Entonces, en un parpadeo, le pareció notar que su reflejo lo miraba con algo similar a la curiosidad e incluso altanería, pero lo que lo hizo estremecer fue que, por unas fracciones de segundo, sus ojos a través del espejo no eran grises sino azules, un azul profundo y glaciar, casi siniestro.

Se frotó la cara escandalizado e inmediatamente volvió a fijar la mirada en el espejo, escudriñándolo, sin embargo todo parecía estar en orden, así que decidió calmarse. Quizá tanto estrés había terminado por volverlo loco. Además, todavía tenía una cita en Azkaban a la que acudir, con o sin el permiso de su madre y del Ministerio.

.

. »« .

.

Blaise aspiró y exhaló profundamente, sintiendo la frustración corriendo por sus venas y bombeando con fuerza en su pecho y su cabeza, provocándole un dolor más allá de los físico; su madre estaba deprimida por la muerte de su padrastro y le bastaba con mirar a Draco para saber que él también estaba cayendo por un foso sin salida sin pudiera detenerlo. ¿Es que era tan inútil como para no poder ayudar a nadie?

Estrelló su puño contra la pared sintiendo que el escozor en su mano era nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos, por eso había decidido caminar por el jardín y alejarse de todo. Quería pensar, quería encontrar soluciones, sin embargo, sólo estaba cayendo en el mismo agujero por el que se estaban perdiendo su madre y su mejor amigo.

Gruñó hastiado de sí mismo y estaba por golpear uno de los pilares de concreto cuando la voz de Ron resonó en sus oídos, acercándose y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Blaise enarcó una ceja mientras sacaba su varita y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios: ¿Qué de malo tenía desquitar su furia con Weasley en momentos de necesidad?

Ron, por su parte, seguía molesto con Hermione por la discusión de la mañana y con Harry por desaparecer así, dejándolo solo y molesto. Él sabía que el ojiverde y Hermione era como hermanos y aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente se sentía un poco celoso de esa cercanía; no por posesividad con su novia sino porque sentía que ambos lo regalaban, que se tenían más confianza y que siempre, en algún momento, terminaban haciéndolo a un lado. Justo como ahora.

Apuró el paso sin prestar atención a nada hasta que de repente sintió como su pie se atoraba con algo y el equilibrio lo traicionaba. Momentos después sólo pudo sentir su humanidad precipitándose presa de la gravedad para terminar con un seco y doloroso impacto contra el suelo.

Las risas burlonas llenaron el ambiente, irritándolo y haciéndolo sentir estúpido y más molesto que antes. Sin embargo, había una risa en especial que terminó con su paciencia, así que se levantó tan rápido como pudo y, sin darle tiempo a Blaise de reponerse del ataque risa del que era presa, estrelló su puño contra la cara del Slytherin, descargando toda la ira que llevaba dentro.

—¡Estúpida comadreja! —bufó Blaise al notar el sabor a sangre en su boca, y sin querer quedarse atrás arremetió también contra el pelirrojo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo hechos una maraña de golpes y maldiciones, rodando por el suelo de piedra y luego por el pasto, liberando todo el coraje y frustración con cada golpe hasta que una fuerza superior los separó: McGonagall.

.

. »« .

.

Para Harry y Hermione la tarde había pasado extremadamente lenta, llena de incertidumbre y tensión, comenzando porque Ron no les había dirigido la palabra, así que el moreno había estado jugueteando con el mapa del merodeador todo ese tiempo hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Sigues molesta con Ron? —preguntó Harry sin despegar la vista del mapa. Hermione aspiró profundo antes de contestar.

—No es sólo enojo —admitió la castaña—. Creo…, creo que esto fue un error, Harry. Uno grande.

—¿De qué…?

—Dicen que si el enamoramiento sigue ahí a los dos meses es amor. —Hermione dejó la frase al aire, pero Harry no pareció entenderla por lo que decidió concluirla—. Ya no hay nada —dijo en un susurro melancólico—. Ni amor ni enamoramiento, sólo la horrible sensación de saber que quizá ya ni siquiera podamos ser amigos o compartir el mismo espacio sin sentir incomodidad.

Harry la miró aprehensivo sin saber qué decir, porque, a final de cuentas él se sentía de forma muy parecida con respecto a Ginny.

—Pero no es algo de lo que quiera seguir hablando —retomó la palabra la castaña—. Y tú deberías hacer el ensayo de McGonagall en lugar de buscar a Draco en el mapa —le reprochó mirándolo de soslayo.

—Y-yo… ¡No estoy buscándolo! —se defendió. Hermione enarcó una ceja sin creerle.

—¿Sigue en su habitación?

—No lo sé —comentó Harry fingiendo demencia. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

Y es que claro que lo sabía, si hace apenas unos minutos Harry había sentido que el estómago se le revolvía al ver que Draco estaba en su habitación con una chica, una que ni siquiera era Greengrass o Parkinson, sino Svetlana Novikova o como fuera que se pronunciara su nombre, y a saber quién rayos era esa chica o desde cuándo era amiga de Draco. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en eso al notar que Ron y Lavander Brown estaban en una sala en desuso, uno muy cerca del otro según las motitas con sus nombres, y no necesitaba saber por qué se veían encimadas, así que cerró el mapa antes de que Hermione lo viera, y para su suerte, justo en ese instante llegó Neville.

—Sigue ahí. —Neville contestó la pregunta de la chica con la voz entrecortada por correr hasta la torre de Astronomía—. No ha salido en todo el día —comentó tratando de recuperar aire y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas—. Theo…, Theo dice no había estado así ni siquiera durante la guerra.

—¿Hace cuánto se enteró? —cuestionó Hermione.

—Ayer, cuando Blaise fue por él a la clase de pociones —contestó Neville.

—¿Blaise? ¿Tú también los llamas por su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien con ellos? —se quejó Harry. Hermione sólo rio y Neville se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más sabes, Neville? —Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

—¿P-por qué les interesa tanto? —se atrevió a preguntar Neville dubitativo. Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber qué contestar.

Y después de la incómoda explicación acerca de relaciones y sentimientos, la conversación regresó a la ejecución inminente de Lucius Malfoy y la prohibición del Ministerio para que Draco asistiera.

—Creen que hará algo estúpido como liberarlo —explicó Neville—. Estuvo de lado de… _Él;_ no le tienen mucha confianza. Al parecer ni siquiera han permitido que le envíe una lechuza.

Hermione asintió, comprendía la postura y desconfianza del Ministerio pero también se imaginaba lo mal que debía estarla pasando Draco con tal prohibición; no podría despedirse y eso debía ser una tortura.

—¿Harry, en qué estás pensando? —inquirió la castaña con suspicacia al notarlo tan callado.

—En nada —se hizo el desentendido.

—¡Harry! Espero que no estés pensando en liberar a Lucius Malfoy —dijo ella con una seriedad sepulcral.

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió Harry—. Pero sí quiero hacer algo —admitió, mirando en el mapa a Malfoy, notando que solamente Draco seguía en su habitación y que la chica de hace unos momentos se hallaba en el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

—Harry, no puedes, es más, no debes interferir —acotó Hermione.

—No pienso sacarlo —dijo Harry serio—, ni abogar él. —Hermione y Neville lo miraron expectantes—. Pero quizá pueda hacer que el Ministerio le permita a Malfoy verlo, después de todo es su padre.

Neville le sonrió con aprobación y Hermione suspiró, sopesando la idea.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? —cuestionó ella una vez convencida de apoyarlo.

—Enviaré una carta —contestó Harry con seguridad. La chica asintió, sentándose junto a él y tomando una pluma.

—Te ayudaré a escribirle al Ministro; no confió en tu elocuencia.

.

* * *

 _Les comento también que a partir de aquí quizá tardaré casi dos semanas en actualizar, intentaré hacerlo antes, cada martes como solía ser, pero no lo aseguro (tonta escuela, tonta vida u_u)_

 _PD: Ya estoy contestando sus lindos comentarios._

 _._

 _ **LaPooh,** querida, no puedo contestarte en privado así que lo haré por aquí: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado y ¡claro que habrá más TheoxNev! Y el Harco ya se está cocinando (?) lo prometo. ¡Besos~! _


	7. Cumpliendo deseos

_¡Hola, hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Ya huele a Halloween y Día de Muertos ¿no? ¡Qué hermoso!_

 _Aquí el séptimo capítulo. Como les había dicho, el plan es que a partir de sexto las actualizaciones serían cada dos semanillas, pero he sido una buena chica y lo traigo hoy. Espero que les guste._

 _._

* * *

.

 **VII**

 **Cumpliendo Deseos**

. »« .

.

.

—¿En verdad estás bien? —cuestionó Madame Pomfrey mirando suspicacia y cariño a Minerva McGonagall.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse —le aseguró McGonagall con seriedad.

—Un hechizo cosmético no me engañará tan fácilmente —le aseguró la enfermera en un ligero tono de regaño—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—No es nada, sólo… —McGonagall dudó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar—. Sólo creo que la guerra y las pérdidas que ésta nos trajo me han afectado más de lo que imaginé —admitió en un murmullo pero sin perder la compostura.

Madame Pomfrey dio por válida aquella respuesta y asintió, por lo que la directora se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería tras haber reprendido a Ron y Blaise por su pelea en el jardín. Sin embargo, cuando se hallaba frente a la puerta, Harry entró por ella a toda prisa, causándole un susto de muerte a Madame Pomfrey, quien soltó la charola metálica que llevaba en manos con las pociones para sus pacientes.

Harry miró la escena apenado y, al igual que McGonagall, se inclinó a recoger la charola por reflejo, mientras la enfermera regeneraba con un hechizo los frasquillos de las pociones. No obstante, cuando la directora miró hacia la charola, Harry la escuchó exhalar como si algo en ella la hubiera impresionado demasiado, de modo que él fijó también su vista en el metal, viendo a Draco en lugar de su reflejo, como había venido ocurriendo últimamente, así que no le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Directora? —llamó Harry con cautela. McGonagall parpadeó y miró a Harry, aunque parecía ensimismada y confundida. Por un instante al moreno le dio la impresión de que ella había visto a Draco en el cristal, ¿o habría sido otra cosa?—. ¿Vi-vio eso? —cuestionó temeroso. McGonagall le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? —preguntó intrigada, empleando un tono casi confidencial.

—El reflejo —intentó explicar—. ¿Lo vio? —McGonagall dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Todos tendemos a reflejarnos en este tipo de superficies, Sr. Potter. No sé qué le parece tan sorprendente. —Y sin más se levantó, yendo directo a la salida para marcharse del lugar, dejando a Harry y Madame Pomfrey confusos e intrigados aunque ninguno habló del tema, por lo que Harry simplemente anunció que estaba ahí para ver a Ron y la enfermera le señaló la cama del fondo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama de Ron, que sólo resopló en respuesta.

—¿Se puede saber qué han estado haciendo mientras me hacen a un lado? —cuestionó el pelirrojo con evidente molestia.

Harry inhaló profundo; sabía que contarle a Ron todo lo que estaba ocurriendo –principalmente su _crush_ con Draco y lo que estaba haciendo por él–, lo podría más irritable y sólo empeoraría las cosas. Además, implicaría tener que dar explicaciones que de momento no sabía cómo expresar. Sin mencionar que en algún punto Ron le preguntaría su opinión acerca de su relación con Hermione y él no sabría cómo abordarlo. No podía decirle que a él le resultaba obvio que el siguiente pasó entre ellos era la ruptura.

Definitivamente tendría que cambiar el tema o mentir, y aunque mintiendo era terrible, Ron no era tan perspicaz como para notarlo si mentía con algo coherente.

—En realidad… —dudó— Pasa que ambos hemos estado teniendo pesadillas sobre la guerra —dijo por fin, y aquello no era falso por completo—. Así que estamos tratando de buscar una solución.

—¿Y no podían decírmelo? —inquirió Ron con incredulidad.

—No queríamos preocuparte. Tú… tú tienes tus propios fantasmas.

Y era verdad, los efectos y secuelas de la guerra no parecía no afectarle a Ron como de la misma manera que al resto. Para el pelirrojo sólo estaba su propio dolor y sus propias pérdidas. Y Harry lo comprendía, perder a tu familia no es nada sencillo. Lo que no entendía era que Ron desdeñara el dolor y las pérdidas ajenas, como si éstas fuera menores frente a su situación o fueran admisibles. Asimismo, Ron se había vuelto cada vez más gruñón e irritable, así como mucho más dependiente de Hermione; era como si la quisiera cerca para lograr contener toda la ira que sentía. Más que amor a Harry le parecía dependencia, quizá miedo. Después de todo, aún no olvidaba que lo había visto con Lavander en una sala en desuso.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó Ron refiriéndose a su novia. Harry se quedó callado sin saber qué contestar. ¿Por qué sus dos mejores amigos habían decidido comenzar una relación así de catastrófica entre ellos? ¡Era desgastante hasta para él!—. ¿Vas a decir que no lo sabes? Porque no te creeré si lo haces —le advirtió enojado.

—Hermione está preocupada por ti —intentó mediar el moreno, cambiando el tema.

—Se nota —ironizó Ron, haciendo la implícita alusión de que la chica no estaba presente.

Pero Harry no podía decirle que la castaña estaba arreglando el asunto de su próxima «visita» a Azkaban junto a Draco, así que mintió un poco y terminó diciéndole que la chica estaba buscando a McGonagall para tratar de aminorar su castigo con respecto al altercado que había tenido con Blaise.

Mientras el resto del tiempo que permaneció a lado de su amigo, transcurría entre la incomodidad que ocasionaban los reproches continuos por parte de Ron. Harry se cansó de intentar razonar con él y suavizar las cosas, pero a veces el pelirrojo era tan necio que le resultaba una misión imposible hacerlo entender, sobre todo porque no podía contarle muchas cosas. Así que cuando salió de la enfermería tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza y sentía el estrés palpitando en su interior. No obstante, todo su malestar se esfumó cuando, una vez fuera, vio a Draco Malfoy caminar elegantemente hacia él, o mejor dicho, hacia la enfermería.

Harry se sintió tentado a detenerlo para hablar con él pero se conformó con sonreírle y apreciar el fantasmal semblante del rubio, producto de la tensión de los últimos días.

Por su parte, Draco no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante la persistente mirada esmeralda de Harry –porque no, no le podría el calificativo de «nervios» a lo que el moreno le provocaba–. Y aunque era obvio que el chico estaría allí para ver a Ron, él habría preferido toparse con Hermione, al menos ella no lo hacía estremecerse. Sin embargo, no demostraría debilidad o emoción alguna frente a Potter, así que sin siquiera mirarlo de frente pasó de largo con su elegancia característica, omitiendo su presencia.

.

. »« .

.

 _«—Llorar no va ayudarte en nada, querida —comentó Daphne sentándose junto a su hermana en la lechucería. Astoria se limpió las lágrimas pero éstas volvieron a brotar más profusamente._

 _—_ _Lo siento, yo… —comenzó a hablar pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió._

 _—_ _Tranquila. No tienes que llorar así —dijo Daphne abrazándola._

 _—_ _Pero… ¡Por Merlín, quería hacer algo! —exclamó Astoria sin poder dejar de llorar—. Imagina si estuviésemos en su lugar, Daph. No podría vivir en paz sabiendo que papá va a morir y que no se me permitirá verlo._

 _—_ _Cariño, papá hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Además, tú conoces a Draco mejor que nadie, de hecho, increíblemente has conseguido ser quien está más cerca de él. —reconoció Daphne—. Y por eso mismo deberías saber que él ha cambiado y que va a entenderlo._

 _—_ _Sé que va a entenderlo —aceptó Astoria secándose las lágrimas—. Y creo que eso es lo que más me duele. —Daphne la miró sin entender—. Tal vez si Draco fuera el chico prepotente que conocí una vez, yo no querría hacer algo por él. Si no supiera que su fachada de egocentrismo y frialdad oculta algo mucho más cálido, no sentiría lo que siento; no me habría enamorado y…_

 _—_ _Si Draco Malfoy no fuera la persona que es contigo, mamá y yo jamás habríamos permitido que este compromiso siguiera adelante —declaró Daphne—. Sé que no es fácil aceptar que no puedes hacer nada para que se despida de Lucius, pero estás tomando la actitud equivocada; llorar no va a solucionarte la vida. Así que ve con él. Que sienta tu apoyo y tu cariño. No lo dejes solo en un momento así._

 _Astoria miró a su hermana con los ojos rojos e hinchados y asintió.»_

.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su hermana, Daphne tenía el don de decir las palabras precisas en el momento correcto.

Acomodó el cuello de su blusa y la cadena con el dije de plata que pendía de ella. Se miró al espejo una vez más para asegurarse que sus ojos ya no lucían hinchados, pues no quería transmitirle a Draco un aura de tristeza o causarle preocupación, por lo que se obligó a sonreírle a su reflejo. No obstante, su reflejo no siguió sus movimientos y se quedó estático.

Astoria ahogó un gritó al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos al notar cómo su imagen en el espejo se cruzaba de brazos. Parpadeó sorprendida y temerosa, volviendo a divisar el enorme espejo del baño, repitiéndose que aquello había sido producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, su reflejo seguía teniendo movimientos propios e independientes a los de ella.

Pero Astoria Greengrass no era una chica tonta o cobarde, así que se obligó a retomar la compostura.

—Es un buen truco, pero ya ha sido suficiente —exigió Astoria, completamente segura de que se trataba de alguna compañera jugando o haciendo una broma.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando —le contestó su reflejo, imitando incluso su voz—. Yo puedo ayudarte. Estoy aquí para eso.

Astoria la miró desconfiada antes de hablar.

—Basta —amenazó Astoria, apuntando al espejo con su varita—. Quien sea que esté jugando con esto, no es divertido.

—No es un juego. Yo soy tú y sé que estás preocupada por Draco —dijo su reflejo—. Daphne tiene razón; debemos hacer algo. Ayudarlo. Estoy aquí para que lo hagamos juntas.

—No es verdad. ¿Quién eres?

—Ya te lo dije: soy tú. Tu «yo» de este lado del espejo.

—No mientas, esa teoría es falsa. Más de una vez se ha demostrado que…

—Que no puedan comprobarlo no significa que sea verdad. ¿Acaso no me estás viendo? Yo soy tú —insistió—. Tu dolor es el mío, tus preocupaciones son las mías. Debes confiar en mí.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Astoria sin intenciones de escuchar a su reflejo.

—Porque quieres ayudar a Draco y yo sé cómo hacerlo. Créeme —pidió su reflejo.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —afirmó Astoria antes de girarse dispuesta a marcharse y olvidar esa ridiculez, pero su reflejo habló una vez más antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—Sé cómo salvar a Lucius Malfoy. —Astoria se detuvo unos momentos esperando que el reflejo continuara—. Si quieres que te cuente sólo debes acercarte —dijo con tono sedoso—. Ven, coloca tu mano en el espejo y juntas salvaremos a Lucius.

Astoria dudó un momento. Podría salvarlo y Draco sería feliz, pero aquello no era lo correcto y confiar en un espejo no era algo precisamente inteligente, así que salió del baño sin mirar atrás.

.

. »« .

.

Ron resopló sintiéndose abrumado cuando vio salir a Harry de la enfermería; sentía que estaba perdiendo a su novia y a su mejor amigo. Y aunque quería evitarlo, sólo estaba consiguiendo hacer lo contrario. Él nunca fue bueno comprendiendo a las personas y siempre terminaba por seguir sus impulsos sin detenerse a pensar en los demás. Estaba cansado. Cansado de hacerlo mal, de ver como sus seres queridos los apartan precisamente por su falta de empatía. ¿Por qué era eso no?

Se mordió el labio sin saber qué pensar. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar y aclarar las cosas? Sin embargo, un sonido ahogado lo hizo levantar la mirada; el sonido era la suave pero burlona risa de Blaise.

Ron sintió la furia renovándose en su interior.

—¡Esto es tu maldita culpa! —bramó Ron desde su cama. Blaise únicamente lo observó con desprecio, rodando los ojos divertido.

—Deja de parlotear, comadreja. Me molesta tu fastidiosa voz —siseó el moreno, deseando que en verdad Ron se callara, pues a pesar de haber comenzado él, no estaba de humor para una discusión.

—¡Como si me importara tu comodidad, imbécil! ¡De no ser por ti y tus malditos amigos…!

—¡No te atrevas a meterlos en esto! —le interrumpió Blaise, deseando no pensar en su propia situación de caos con ellos—. Con razón Granger no tolera estar contigo: era más que insoportable.

Ron apretó la mandíbula ante el certero comentario, provocándole una extraña satisfacción al italiano, por lo que se levantó dispuesto a terminar con la petulancia de Blaise a base de puñetazos –de hecho, no habría dudado en usar su varita de no ser porque Madame Pomfrey las había guardado en algún lugar fuera de su vista–. Aunque, siendo sincero, Ron debía admitir que disfrutaba la sensación de su puño estrellándose contra la cuidada piel del Slytherin. Blaise le revolvía el estómago cada que lo veía.

No obstante, cuando estaba a medio camino para iniciar una nueva pelea, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió una vez más, dejando pasar en esta ocasión a Draco, deteniendo el avance de Ron hacia una pelea segura.

Por su parte, cuando el rubio cerró la puerta de la enfermería se sintió estúpidamente a salvo de Harry, pero ahora no quería pensar en ello, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que emplear su mente.

—No tienes remedio —reprendió Draco a Blaise con firmeza mientras se acercaba a su cama, y a pesar de que su voz sonaba algo rasposa logró disimular su ansiedad.

—¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas, Draco —se hizo el desentendido—. Además, pensé que traerías comida, muero de hambre y aburrimiento —bromeó el moreno, sintiéndose casi halagado por el hecho de que su amigo se dignara a salir de su nido de depresión sólo para visitarlo.

—No he bajado al comedor. —Fue toda la explicación que dio el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y pasando a Ron de largo, pues éste seguía parado a mitad del pasillo que dividía las camas.

—Vaya —exclamó Ron, tensando la situación al ver a Draco ignorándolo como si fuese un bicho rastrero—. Debe avergonzarte mucho lo que ocurre con tu psicópata padre como para no bajar a comer —soltó con saña y burla.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no contestarle directamente y siguió avanzando hacia Blaise.

—Si ibas a pelear con este imbécil y ganarte un castigo épico por ello, al menos debiste hacerle un favor al mundo arrancándole la lengua —masculló el rubio, ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de su amigo, aunque ambos sabían que si el tema seguía las cosas terminarían mal.

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te recuerde la clase de escoria que es Lucius Malfoy y lo mucho que se merece lo que les está pasando? —espetó Ron aún más molesto.

—¡Cierra ya la boca, estúpida comadreja! —le exigió Blaise levantando la voz e incorporándose, pero Draco colocó una mano en su pecho obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

Blaise lo miró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a quejarse pero el rubio lo miraba serio, impasible, como cuando debía acatar alguna orden inminente por parte de Voldemort; sin duda en la mirada. Así que Blaise terminó por acostarse de nuevo.

Draco esbozó una levísima sonrisa, casi imperceptiblemente, en un sutil gesto de afecto que Blaise comprendió al instante.

—Sal pronto de aquí —le dijo a Blaise antes de tomar la determinación de marcharse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control—. Y tú, comadreja —habló dirigiéndose a Ron cuando iba de regreso pero sin siquiera mirarlo—: muérete pronto.

Escuchó las quejas y réplicas del pelirrojo pero decidió no prestar atención, repitiéndose que no podía hacer nada estúpido por el bien de su madre.

Salió de la enfermería con los puños apretados y tragándose todas las maldiciones que quería lanzarle tanto a Ron como a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino en ese instante, porque no se sentía con ánimos de nada que no fuera descargar todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Harry recargado despreocupadamente en la pared del pasillo, con una inmensa sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Draco resopló más molesto todavía deicidio a ignorarlo; no tenía tiempo para sus niñerías. De modo que intentó pasar sin pena ni gloria a su lado, no obstante, esta vez Harry sí lo tomó del brazo, aunque sin ejercer mucha presión sólo la suficiente para indicarle que se detuviera, pues el rubio parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Draco se jaló el brazo dispuesto a marcharse pero Harry le tendió un sobre. El rubio se hizo a un lado en gesto que implicaba que se negaba a tomarlo, pero Harry insistió por lo que Draco terminó mirándolo con desprecio y alejando el papel de un manotazo.

—¿No quieres saber qué es? —cuestionó Harry con un extraño toque juguetón en la voz, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—No si viene de ti —espetó Draco mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

—Es sobre tu padre —dijo Harry con cautela. Draco se detuvo un momento, aunque sin girarse. Sin embargo, retomó su camino segundos después.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —inquirió mientras avanzaba, sabiendo que el ojiverde lo seguía, y en efecto, Harry no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —Harry le regresó la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, no lo sé —ironizó Draco—. Quizá porque fastidiarme es lo único que has hecho desde que inició el curso —siseó con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo por siete años —dejó ir Harry sin ánimos de reprochárselo, sino como un simple comentario pero Draco no lo tomó así.

—¿Y está es tu venganza, Potty? —cuestionó el rubio deteniéndose en seco y girándose para mirarlo con la más pura mueca de fastidio.

—Me gustaría decir que sí —admitió Harry—. Pero no es el caso. Tómalo —pidió mientras le sonreía tendiéndole de nuevo el sobre.

Draco suspiró con pesadez, resignado a que el moreno no lo dejaría en paz si no leía su estúpida carta, de modo que le quitó el papel de las manos con prisa, leyéndolo lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle realmente que la carta estuviese escrita de puño y letra del Ministro. De hecho, nada de lo que estaba ahí le importó hasta que llegó al párrafo clave de la carta, releyéndolo por lo menos cuatro veces para asegurarse de que estaba leyendo bien y luego otras tantas antes de podérselo creer.

 _«… debido a su esfuerzo y pérdidas en beneficio de la comunidad mágica, se aceptará su petición de asistir a la ejecución de Lucius Malfoy acompañado de Draco Malfoy. Se acordará con las autoridades de Azkaban así como con la Directora Minerva McGonagall, la hora y forma de llegada…»_

Y a Draco no le importaba el resto. ¡Iría! Vería a su padre una última vez y eso era lo único que llenaba su mente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un inmenso alivio pero volvió a abrirlos de golpe sólo para mirar desconfiado a Harry.

—¿Esto de verdad? ¿No es una broma tuya, Potter? —Harry negó con la cabeza, señalándole el sello del Ministerio—. Entonces debo suponer quieres algo a cambio.

—No —dijo Harry seguro, mirándolo con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Draco enarcó una ceja sin creerle.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó con recelo y molestia. No sólo no le creía sino que no estaba dispuesto a deberle un favor a Potter.

Harry negó con la cabeza y deslizó suavemente el dorso de su mano sobre su pálido rostro.

—Nada —le aseguró, sintiendo a Draco estremecerse cuando al acercarse a él su aliento rozó la nívea piel.

Draco hizo un amplio esfuerzo por no sonrojarse y lograr simular indiferencia, pero mientras él obligaba a su cuerpo a permanecer estático, de improviso unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos y unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, haciéndolo sentir como un tonto. Un tonto confiado y nervioso.

Harry sonrió contra los labios de Draco debido a que éste no estaba rechazándolo –aunque tampoco aceptándolo–, así que se permitió ir más allá de un simple roce, moviendo sus labios en un suave compás. En realidad él nunca había besado así a nadie, al menos él no se atrevería decir que los roces con Ginny eran un beso de verdad.

Draco colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Harry cuando racionalizó la situación, pero lejos de empujar al moreno como era su intención inicial, terminó abriendo los labios y dejándose hacer con lentitud, al tiempo que inconscientemente afianzaba sus manos a la ropa del ojiverde.

Harry lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre los suaves labios que tenía presos, haciendo jadear ligeramente a Draco. Sin embargo, al rubio le bastó escucharse a sí mismo para que su intención de empujar a Harry regresara a él, esta vez apartándolo de un tajante movimiento, aunque el moreno le impidió alejarse por completo al sostenerlo con mayor firmeza de la cintura, obligando a Draco girar el rostro a un costado para poner distancia.

—Vuelve a hacerlo y me encargaré de que jamás puedas besar a alguien más —amenazó Draco en un siseó incomodo, removiéndose para apartarse. Harry tan solo le sonrió divertido.

—No te preocupes, no quiero besar a nadie más —afirmó sonriente. Draco rodó los ojos fingiendo enojo pero el sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido para Harry, lo cual le dio la confianza en sí mismo para ceñir con un poco más de fuerza la cintura ajena—. Mañana a las siete en punto, Malfoy —dijo Harry en un susurro, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los del rubio pese a los intentos de éste por alejarse—. En la oficina de McGonagall —concluyó besándolo de nuevo antes de dejarlo ir.

Draco trastabilló por la presión que había estado ejerciendo para separarse. Se sentía confundido, molesto y avergonzado, con el corazón bombeándole a un ritmo casi doloroso. Pero también estaba la supuesta carta del Ministerio. Aquello lo hizo poner en segundo plano aquel beso y mirar a Harry con suspicacia.

—Si es una broma, Potter…

—Tienes mi palabra —volvió a asegurarle, poniéndose una mano en el pecho de forma dramática.

Draco se sentía desconfiando, sin embargo, la tranquilidad y emoción de saber que vería a su padre se anteponía a todo eso, así que se obligó a mirar a Harry sin fastidio en la mirada y a tenderle la mano.

—A las siete en punto, entonces —aceptó el rubio. Harry tomó su mano, estrechándola, sonriéndole.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarlo cuando el rubio le dio la espalda, yendo hacia su habitación.

—Potter —le llamó Draco sin dejar de caminar o siquiera mirarlo—, no vuelvas a besarme —concluyó.

Harry sonrió amplio observándolo marcharse. Aquel era un buen inicio.

.

* * *

.

 _¿Qué creen que esté pasando con Astoria? ¿Es en verdad su reflejo quien le habló? ¡Cuéntenme sus teorías sobre la historia! Y qué harán en estas fechas ¿van a disfrazarse o algo así?_

 _Bueno, espero volver a terminar el siguiente pronto. ¡Besos y gracias a todos por leer!_

 _._

 _ **LaPooh:**_ _Si, Theo es amor, yo también quiero un amigo así de comprensivo y buena onda. Por otro lado, Blaise y Ron aún se odian pero ahora tendrán tiempo de conocerse encerrados en la enfermería jajaja. Espero que este nuevo cap te guste. ¡Nos leemos pronto, linda! Gracias por tu review :3_


	8. Amigos, enemigos y aliados 1

_¡Hola, mundo!_

 _Hoy particularmente quisiera darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y también agradecer profundamente a todos los que en general leen esta historia, pues en estos días casi morí de felicidad con las notificaciones de follow, favoritos y comentarios (saben que me encanta leerlos y saber sus opiniones, teorías e impresiones :3)._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y cuando digo todos no dejo de lado a quienes sólo leen. Pero bueno, dejo mi sentimentalismo y los dejo con este capítulo, del cual les adelanto que estará en tres partes. Espero que les guste._

.

* * *

.

 **VIII**

 **Amigos, enemigos y aliados 1**

. »« .

.

.

Era sin duda el pasillo más largo que había visto, o tal vez le parecía eterno debido a las circunstancias. Su madre lo miraba de forma indescifrable mientras Harry hablaba de algo con el Ministro. Sin embargo, él no estaba poniendo atención a nada, lo único que quería era llegar pronto con su padre. Ni siquiera prestaba cuidado a las deplorables instalaciones de la prisión y, aunque no estarían en las celdas por motivos de seguridad, bastaba con echar un vistazo al ala principal, que era donde tenían a Lucius, para darse una idea de lo terrible que era estar ahí y ni las remodelaciones ordenadas por Kingsley Shacklebolt lograban quitarle el fatídico aspecto a la construcción.

Draco regresó a la realidad cuando tras varios hechizos de seguridad, unas puertas metálicas se abrieron, dando paso a una habitación pequeña y rectangular, sin mucha decoración y tan sólo un escritorio y par de sillones, sin ventanas pero completamente iluminado con magia. Había también cuatro guardias que apuntaban hacia Lucius, que se hallaba sentado en el centro.

Entonces Draco fijó su mirada en su padre y sintió que algo en él se rompía cuando vio al imponente y elegante Lucius Malfoy reducido a mugre, desesperación y demencia. Su cabello largo y sedoso era una maraña sucia y desordenada, una barba maltrecha de varios meses y su ropa raída. Lo único que seguía casi intacto en él era esa mirada de altanería que lo caracterizaba; no estaba tan quebrado como le habían hecho pensar y eso tranquilizaba a Draco. Sin embargo, aquella petulancia se transformó al ver entrar a Narcisa y a su hijo, ablandándose de inmediato.

Harry se sintió extraño al ver en aquel estado al hombre que le había causado tantos problemas y humillaciones, pues aunque su aspecto era el de un pordiosero, su expresión seguía siendo la misma de siempre y por ello estaba seguro de que de no ser por el cambio de administración en seguridad que había ordenado Shacklebolt, Lucius ya habría escapado, justo como ya lo había hecho una vez. No obstante, independientemente de la situación de Lucius, lo que lo hizo tragar con dificultad fue el notorio temblor en las manos de Narcisa y la mirada preocupada de Draco, casi desencajada.

—Cissy, no debiste traerlo —murmuró Lucius con voz rasposa y cansada, dando un paso al frente pero siento detenido de inmediato por los guardias. Frunció el ceño mirándolos con fastidio y sólo entonces fue consciente de la presencia de Harry—. Vaya, vaya, qué honor tener aquí al salvador del mundo mágico —ironizó con claro desagrado.

—También es un gusto verte, Lucius —dijo Harry antes de girarse para susurrarle algo a Shacklebolt.

Lucius abrió la boca para replicar pero bastó una mirada de Narcisa para que se detuviera.

—No debiste hacerlo —le dijo Narcisa a su esposo en tono sereno pero con los ojos acuosos—. Íbamos a salir de esto, Lucius. —Hizo el amago de acercarse pero fue detenida por uno de los guardias mientras le decía que no podía ir más allá.

—Está bien —acotó Shacklebolt—. Déjalos acercarse. Ambos fueron revisados antes de entrar aquí, no tienen sus varitas y esta habitación impide cualquier tipo de hechizo. Yo me haré cargo, espérenos afuera —ordenó. Y aunque los aurores lo miraron desconfiados terminaron por acceder.

—El joven Potter y yo estaremos presentes. A nadie incomoda, ¿verdad? —inquirió el ministro con ironía dirigiéndose a la familia pero, en efecto, nadie alegó nada.

Sin embargo Harry sí se sentía incómodo con aquella situación. Él era consciente de que ésa debía ser una reunión privada, pero los protocolos no lo permitían y las acciones de Lucius menos. Así que, dubitativo, llamó a Shacklebolt para comentarle algo, avanzando unos pasos de distancia de la familia a fin de darles u poco de privacidad. El ministro era consciente de ello, y decidió aceptar sólo porque se imaginaba lo doloroso que debía ser estar en aquella situación, no obstante, estuvo alerta todo el tiempo.

—Draco, Cissy — murmuró Lucius mirando a su hijo y esposa con un cariño que hacía mucho no demostraba—. No voy a mentirles, no ahora que sé que esto será lo último que escuchen de mí. —Tomó con cariño una de las manos de Narcisa y la otra la posó en el hombro de su hijo, apretándolo con suavidad—. Lamento admitir que no me arrepiento de lo que hice. —Draco lo miró incrédulo, ¿cómo podía decir aquello con tanta seguridad?—. Seguir al Lord fue una convicción y lo que hice bajó sus órdenes no es algo de lo que me retracte salvo por el hecho de haberlos arrasado a ustedes conmigo. Los obligué a hacer algo que no querían, a sufrir innecesariamente cuando lo que debía hacer era mantenerlos a salvo. Fui demasiado egoísta al pensar que ustedes debían querer lo mismo que yo y ahora de nuevo los haré cargar con mis errores, pero les aseguro que irme sabiendo que sólo les dejaré penurias es un castigo peor que un simple beso —afirmó sintiendo que su voz se quebraba, así que guardó silencio un momento para reponerse.

»Draco, tú eres mejor que yo —dijo acunando el rostro de su hijo con su mano—. Por suerte te pareces más a tu madre que a mí, por mucho que intenté cambiarte. No te diré que hagas lo correcto porque yo no lo hice, pero sí que hagas lo que deseas, hijo. —Draco hizo el amago de decir algo pero la mirada que le dedicó su padre lo dejó sin palabras—. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, aunque no sea un espectáculo que quisiera que vieras. En realidad esperaba que tu último recuerdo mío fuera un poco menos… deprimente.

—No es deprimente —le aseguró Draco con una sonrisa amarga. Por mucho que le molestara lo que había hecho su padre no quería ni podía despedirse de él estando molesto o con resentimientos—. Verte jamás ha sido deprimente y recordarte tampoco lo será.

Lucius sintió que los ojos le ardían y que las lágrimas iban a desbordarse en cualquier momento. ¡Estaba perdiéndolos! A su familia, lo único que tenía y amaba. Estaba lastimándolos de nuevo y aquello lo avergonzaba y le dolía como nada en este mundo.

―Hijo, eres demasiado inteligente como para cometer los mismos errores que yo. Pero eres también más humano, así que no dejes que esto te afecte más de lo necesario, no quiero que pases tu vida cargando con mis acciones. Vive como quieras hacerlo —le pidió con una sonrisa, de esas que mostraba sólo en ocasiones especiales—. Siento haberte forzado a ser alguien que no eras. También a ti, Cissy —dijo mirándola con el mismo amor que se habían profesado desde la escuela.

―Lucius ―susurró Narcisa con voz trémula. No quería dejarlo ir.

―También a ti te arrastre a este agujero. Siento haber arruinado parte de tu vida, tal vez debí haber dejado que te casaras con aquel imbécil de Ravenclaw que te pretendía —dijo recordando su época en Hogwarts, cuando aún no salía con la que hoy era su esposa.

―Fui feliz todo este tiempo ―contestó ella con una sonrisa—. No habría sido así de feliz con un simple Ravenclaw. —Lucius le sonrió con amargura, queriendo besar a los labios de su esposa aunque no podía hacerlo.

—Tampoco habrías tenido que padecer lo que vivimos —le recordó Lucius.

—Te apoyé porque quise hacerlo. Fue un error de ambos —reconoció ella, sabiendo que el único al que realmente le debían disculpas era a su hijo. Ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hacía, pero Draco no.

―Ya es hora ―anunció el Ministro, abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar al grupo de aurores.

—Los amo. —Fueron las últimas palabras de Lucius antes de que los aurores lo custodiaran hacia el patio.

Entonces el mundo de Draco comenzó a girar más rápido, comprendiendo que ese era el fin, la verdadera despedida. No quería. No así.

No.

Por mero impulso y sin pensar corrió hasta cerrar la distancia que los aurores y su padre ya habían avanzado. Harry y Narcisa temieron por lo que Draco fuese a hacer pero antes de que los aurores alejaran al rubio o lo inmovilizaran con algún hechizo, éste abrazó con fuerza a su padre, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, pero eso no podía importarle menos; no quería ser fuerte en el momento en el que más débil se sentía.

Sintió los brazos de Lucius rodeándolo mientras le susurraba que lo sentía y que todo estaría bien, que encontraría el camino. Los aurores se acercaron para separarlos pero Shacklebolt hizo una seña en señal de que los dejaran al ver que Draco no tenía intenciones de ayudar a su padre a fugarse.

—Te quiero, papá —le dijo Draco sin querer soltarlo y cuando lo hizo, por primera vez vio a su padre con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, las cuales escurrían profusamente por sus mejillas. Pero aun así Lucius le sonreía de manera cálida. Y tras un breve pero significativo intercambio de miradas, Draco se alejó permitiendo que los aurores y su padre siguieran su camino.

Harry se acercó a él con cautela, sin saber qué hacer pero consciente de que no le gustaba presenciar esa mirada desolada en el que alguna vez fue su enemigo. Posó una mano en su hombro pero el rubio ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente se dejó conducir por él y su madre hacia el sitio desde el cual presenciarían el cumplimiento de la sentencia.

En el lugar había una cantidad considerable de aurores y personas importantes del Wizengamot. Por suerte Shacklebolt era un ministro consciente y no había permitido que ingresara la prensa o se hiciera todo un espectáculo con eso.

Cuando Lucius se posicionó en el centro el lugar rodeado por aurores y se releyó la sentencia, Draco fue consciente de las lágrimas silenciosas de su madre, tomándola del brazo para hacerle saber que no estaba sola pero no pudo evitar morderse los labios apretándolos excesivamente al ver a su padre desfalleciendo lentamente cuando el dementor se acercó a él sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. Lucius, por instinto hizo mil intentos vanos por liberarse del dementor, despertando en Narcisa y Draco la necesidad de ayudarlo, sin embargo no lo hicieron aunque ambos se estaban quebrando por dentro.

El rubio escuchó los levísimos sollozos ahogados de su madre, quien trataba de sobrellevar la muerte del hombre que amaba con la mayor dignidad posible, así que Draco rodeó con su brazo los hombros rígidos de su mamá tratando de transmitirle su cariño y apoyo, así como una fuerza que no sentía.

Y cuando Lucius cayó al suelo creyó que él también lo haría pero entonces una mano cálida se posó sobre su mano libre –misma que en algún momento se había convertido en un puño férreamente apretado–. Draco se giró sabiendo que era Harry y lo miró preguntándole con la mirada por qué lo hacía, pero Harry no lo miraba a él, su vista estaba fija en el dementor, no obstante, el moreno movió sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los de Draco, quien al ver cómo su padre perdía todo brillo en sus ojos dejando paso a la vaciedad de su cuerpo, no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad ni las ganas para rechazar aquel reconfortante gesto que no se deshizo ni siquiera cuando Narcisa se giró para abrazarse a su hijo.

.

. »« .

.

Su propia voz proveniente de su reflejo continuaba atormentando a Astoria a cada segundo desde que había salido del baño. Ahora escuchaba a su reflejo hablándole en todos lados, culpándola por la suerte de Lucius y mostrándole escenarios pasados –de la guerra– y futuros, aunque éstos últimos bien podrían ser falsos, sin embargo, su crudeza y realismo hacían que un horrible sentimiento de desolación y miedo a que se hicieran realidad oprimiera el pecho de Astoria. Simplemente ya no podía más.

Por eso estaba allí, sentada al pie de un árbol a mitad de Bosque Prohibido, planteándose la idea de acudir con McGonagall, pues hablar con Pansy no servía de mucho y Theodore parecía estar muy ocupado con Neville, tampoco quería preocupar de más a Daphne y no iba a atosigar a Draco con sus extrañas visiones cuando éste regresara al colegio. De modo que llevaba todo el día evitando pensar y acercarse a las superficies reflejantes.

Abrazó sus rodillas tratando de dormir un poco, cosa que no había logrado desde el día anterior, y cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Astoria casi grita por la sorpresa, pues no esperaba que alguien llegara allí. Volteó de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, aterrada al pensar que vería otra vez a su reflejo pero no fue así, era tan solo Hermione Granger quien la miraba preocupada.

—Granger —pronunció su apellido con sorpresa—. Estoy bien —dijo de inmediato, sentándose correctamente mientras la castaña se acercaba a ella sin creerle del todo a la rubia.

—Para estar bien, tienes unas ojeras enormes y los ojos rojos —comentó Hermione, tratando de ser amable por tratarse de la novia de Draco. Además, tal vez con ella pudiera obtener un poco más de información sobre la actitud del chico y de paso algún dato alentador para Harry y su repentina atracción por Malfoy.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero no es algo que deba preocuparte —contestó Astoria notoriamente incómoda.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —cuestionó la castaña, intentando no perder la oportunidad de indagar un poco.

—Adelante —dijo Astoria—. Yo me retiro.

—No es necesario. Nuestras casas ya no son enemigas ¿cierto? —preguntó tratando de ablandar el terreno.

—Es verdad —concedió Astoria—, pero tampoco son amigas, y aunque en serio agradezco tu amabilidad… —Guardó silencio de inmediato al escuchar una vez más su propia voz hablándole: era su reflejo.

Astoria retrocedió instintivamente, buscando con la mirada el posible lugar del que provenía la voz, encontrándolo en los pendientes de la castaña.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Hermione, sin escuchar nada o notar algo fuera de lo normal, se preocupó al ver a la rubia palidecer de inmediato mientras sus ojos claros reflejaban temor y desconcierto.

—Por favor déjame tranquila —pidió Astoria comenzando a correr en dirección al castillo, pensando que ya era tiempo de hablar con Slughorn o con la directora.

Hermione pensó en no inmiscuirse pero al ver tropezar a la chica varias veces a la distancia supo que en verdad le ocurría algo malo. Corrió tras ella sin alcanzarla hasta que estuvieron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y se detuvo a su lado cuando la vio caer al suelo frente a las ventanas mientras se tapaba los oídos y trataba de alejarse como podía.

—Ey, tranquila —intentó calmarla Hermione, acercándose a ella de inmediato—. ¿Qué ocurre? Todo está bien —le decía afable, pero Astoria sólo quería que la voz de su reflejo la dejara en paz.

—Regresemos al bosque —pidió trémula, cerrando los ojos para obligarse a retomar el control en sí misma.

—No creo que sea conveniente, vamos, entremos con Hagrid —sugirió Hermione.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que siga hablándome! —gritó desesperada.

La castaña no comprendió a qué se refería pero la ayudó a incorporarse y comenzaron a internarse en el bosque.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó cuando se detuvieron junto a un árbol, pero Astoria negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías guardar tus pendientes?

—¿Qué? —Sin embargo Hermione no esperó respuesta ni volvió a preguntar, guardándolos en su bolso rápidamente al ver a la chica tan alterada. Y algo le decía que acababa de comprender en gran parte lo que ocurría con la rubia—. Es tu reflejo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, aunque ya se esperaba una respuesta positiva. Astoria la miró sorprendida y aquello fue una confirmación para Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo que ves? ¿A Draco? —preguntó de nuevo, imaginando que sería algo similar a lo que le pasaba a Harry.

Astoria se dio el tiempo de inhalar profundo mientras sopesaba si contarle o no a Granger, luego recordó que Draco le había dicho en alguna ocasión que su relación con la castaña era ligeramente cordial y que a pesar de todo le parecía amable y sincera. De modo que con eso en mente tomó una decisión.

—Me veo a mi misma —contestó por fin—. Pero sé que no es mi reflejo el que me habla —afirmó la rubia—. Es alguien más, _algo_ más. No sé qué quiere pero no deja de llamarme, de hablarme y mostrarme escenas de la guerra, de mi familia y la de Draco sufriendo. ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Hermione la observó sin saber qué decir, pero siendo consciente de que lo que sea que acosaba a Astoria era mucho más agresivo que con Harry.

—¿Has tratado de averiguar de qué hechizo se trata? —inquirió la castaña con suavidad.

—¡He intentado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido para detenerlo! Al principio pensé que bastaba con ignorarlo pero las escenas son demasiado abrumadoras y…—No continuó porque los recuerdos de la guerra seguían muy frescos como para seguir removiéndolos—. Además, comenzó ayer; no he tenido mucho tiempo para investigar.

Hermione dudó en decirle o no acerca de las visiones de Harry, y aunque al final prefirió guardárselo para sí misma, sabía que ayudar a Astoria Greengrass era también parte de la solución de lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

—Debemos ir con McGonagall —declaró la castaña y lejos de la negativa que esperaba, Astoria asintió—. ¿Crees que sea muy difícil soportar los reflejos hasta llegar a su oficina?

—Difícil o no, es necesario.

Y tras esa resolución, ambas se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

.

. »« .

.

Despertó cuando sintió algo húmedo goteando sobre su cara, escurriendo por su rostro y cuello. Abrió los ojos mientras se pasaba sus manos por las mejillas para secarse y entonces sus dedos comenzaron a darle comezón. Se incorporó de golpe mirándose las manos; estaban llenas de un líquido viscoso y transparente que aparte de provocarle una intensa comezón fungía como pegamento, adhiriendo sus dedos entre sí.

Luego la risa de Blaise inundó la enfermería.

Ron se giró para mirarlo con las mejillas rojas del coraje pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto al tener los dedos pegados. Por otra parte, el líquido que escurría en su cara y bajaba por su cuello y espalda ya estaba provocándole comezón también en esa zonas.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Ron abalanzándose contra el moreno y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Tal vez no podía usar sus dedos pero sí los puños.

Blaise, a pesar del golpe de la caída y de tener a Ron encima tratando de golpearlo, seguía riéndose, sólo se detuvo cuando el líquido rozó su piel y le provocó comezón también a él.

—¡Maldita comadreja! ¡Quítate de encima!

Blaise lo empujó con fuerza pero sus manos se llenaron también y pronto sus dedos se sintieron pegajosos. Se impulsó como pudo para alejarse y tomar su varita a fin de detener el hechizo pero Ron no se lo permitió, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

—¡Sufre tu asqueroso hechizo también, serpiente! —dijo Ron restregándose sobre el cuerpo ajeno y tocándolo con sus manos pegajosas para esparcirle aquel repugnante líquido.

—¡Hazte a un lado, idiota!

Pero el pelirrojo seguía en su labor. Sin pensar, buscó colar sus manos bajó la túnica de Blaise mientras éste peleaba por sacárselo de encima y evitar todo contacto. No obstante, cuando las manos frías –y pegajosas– del pelirrojo tocaron sin miramientos su abdomen y lejos de sentir asco una corriente placentera le recorrió el cuerpo, supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Ron por su parte, seguía atento a su «venganza», disfrutando de ver como Blaise se retorcía al sentir la comezón en su cuerpo. Pero a él también le afectaba, y al no poder usar sus manos con libertad decidió alejarse un poco del chico para frotarse contra el pie de la cama, sin embargo, cuando intentó hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban pegadas al pecho de Blaise.

—¿¡Imbécil, qué hiciste?! —gritó Ron escandalizado.

—¡Es tu culpa, comadreja estúpida! ¡Te dije que te alejaras!

—¿¡Mi culpa!? —se quejó Ron molesto e incrédulo—. ¿Quién fue el descerebrado que hizo esto?

—¡No esperaba que te lanzaras contra mí! —contestó el moreno al no tener argumentos para seguir refutando su culpabilidad.

Pero ambos se callaron cuando la comezón en sus cuerpos aumentó. La finalidad de aquel hechizo era provocar una tremenda comezón mientras las manos se volvían pegajosas para quedar adheridas a la piel que tocaban, a fin de evitar que la víctima lograra rascarse.

—¿Cuándo se detiene esto, serpiente? —cuestionó Ron con desespero.

—Media hora —resopló Blaise—. Y la comezón irá en aumento.

—¡Serás…! ¡Deshazlo!

—¡Como si pudiera hacerlo con las manos pegadas a tu asquerosa espalda y contigo encima!

Ambos se miraron con odio y fastidio unos instantes hasta que la comezón los obligó cerrar los ojos para pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, por mucho que se mentalizaran nada funcionaba, así que Blaise decidió ponerle fin a la tortura de una u otra forma; tomó impulso y se giró para quedar sobre el pelirrojo, Ron gritoneó irritado pero el moreno lo ignoró, empleando la práctica de años en la materia, así que para asombro y consternación de Ron, Blaise comenzó a restregarse sobre él, tal y como el pelirrojo había hecho en un inició. No obstante, los movimientos del moreno eran más fuertes y buscaban frotar cada parte de su cuerpo impregnada con el líquido del hechizo.

Ron se quejó, lo maldijo, gritó y se removió; los papeles se habían invertido. Pero su necesidad de rascarse fue más fuerte y terminó cediendo, moviéndose con el mismo ímpetu del Slytherin.

—Esto es asqueroso —se quejó Blaise aunque sin dejar de moverse contra el cuerpo ajeno.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —contestó Ron—. Preferiría bañarme con la saliva de un troll que repetir esto. —Blaise rio con ganas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima broma —amenazó el moreno, divertido—. Esto es agotador —volvió a quejarse, refiriéndose al movimiento constante y a la falta de apoyo, pues sus manos estaban en la espalda del pelirrojo, de modo que dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ron así como el resto de su peso.

—Idiota, me aplastas —gimoteó Ron con molestia.

—Como si me importara.

Pero al pelirrojo sí le importaba. La cercanía con el chico lo abrumaba y su calor así como sus movimientos estaban haciendo estragos en su mente. Si alguien los viera…

¡Pero joder, se sentía muy bien! Y era consciente de que iba más allá del hecho de aplacar la comezón. Cerró los ojos imaginando que quien se restregaba encima de él era Hermione o por lo menos Lavander, pero el aroma de su enemigo natural lo regresaba a la realidad.

Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios cuando Blaise le rozó la entrepierna con su muslo, provocándole un profundo sonrojo así como las carcajadas del moreno.

—¿Es en serio, Weasley? ¿Con tan poco? —se burló Blaise entre risas pero repitiendo el movimiento.

Ron frunció el ceño pero volvió a jadear cuando sintió el rudo movimiento contra su miembro, seguido de otro y otro.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces?! —preguntó escandalizado pero internamente deseando más.

—Me pregunto qué tan pobre es tu vida sexual como para calentarte sólo con esto —siguió burlándose—. Hasta tu amigo el nerd debe estar más experimentado ahora —dijo pensando en lo que seguramente el pesado de Theo le hacía al chico.

Ron no comprendió el comentario pero dejó de importarle cuando Blaise impulsó su cadera haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. Y Ron no se consideraba gay ni había sentido ningún tipo de atracción por algún hombre pero aquello se sentía condenadamente ardiente, y que fuera justo Blaise, el sujeto que más detestaba aparte de Malfoy, quien le estuviera provocando esas sensaciones lo hacía todo tan morboso que sentía como su pene crecía en sus pantalones.

—¿Cómo se siente, comadreja? —preguntó al sentirlo endurecerse—. ¿Sigues prefiriendo a un troll?

—¡Mmm! —Ron se mordió la lengua para no gemir de verdad, sintiéndose un tanto humillado por ser el único en esas condiciones. Movió su cadera hacia arriba y sonrió ladino al notar el estremecimiento del moreno—. Seguro un troll lo haría mejor —le regresó el comentario.

Blaise soltó un gruñido ahogado cuando el pelirrojo tomó parte en el compás de embestidas que él había iniciado, siendo consciente de que también comenzaba a excitarse.

Los jadeos llenaron la habitación, agradecidos de que ese día no hubiese heridos y que Madame Pomfrey estuviese con McGonagall desde la mañana.

Ron gimió bajito al sentirse húmedo, faltaba tan poco y el aliento de Blaise en su cuello, sus sonidos ahogados tan cerca de su oído y su duro miembro golpeando contra el suyo eran un aliciente desbordante para sus sentidos.

—¡Ah! —Se dejó ir expulsando todo el placer de su cuerpo entre su ropa. Blaise rio por lo bajo y siguió moviéndose sobre el laxo cuerpo de Ron hasta que sintió su propio orgasmo.

Permanecieron así, tirados y jadeantes hasta que su respiración se normalizó, disfrutando sin ser conscientes de la calidez ajena hasta que el ruido de voces y pasos acercándose los alertaron, obligándolos a separarse de golpe. Sólo en ese momento se percataron de que el hechizo había terminado, y al parecer desde tiempo atrás pues no recordaban la molesta comezón cuando llegaron al clímax.

Blaise se arregló las ropas a toda prisa con un hechizo, resoplando fastidiado al ver que Ron no podía ni fajarse la camisa, así que lo ayudó con un par de hechizos justo antes de que Madame Pomfrey entrara acompañada de unos chicos de segundo con divertidas deformaciones debido a quien sabe qué hechizos.

La enfermera los miró suspicaz al verlos tan cerca uno del otro, pero al no ver nada fuera de lugar lo dejó pasar para atender a los chicos, no sin antes darles una mirada de advertencia.

Blaise y Ron se miraron entre avergonzados y horrorizados por lo ocurrido pero fue la voz segura del moreno la que puso todo en su lugar.

—Esto jamás pasó —sentenció Blaise con tono sepulcral.

—Jamás —concordó el pelirrojo alisándose la ropa.

.

. »« .

.

Para muchos fue raro ver a Astoria, la prometida de Draco Malfoy, caminar por los pasillos del Colegio con los ojos cerrados y siendo llevada de la mano por Hermione Granger, quien la guiaba y ayudaba para no tropezar. ¿Desde cuándo los grupos de los mayores antagonistas de su generación se llevaban tan bien?

—Ya estamos cerca —informó la castaña sin dejar de avanzar. Astoria tan solo asintió—. Espera, hay algo raro. No hagas ruido. —Hermione se detuvo de golpe en uno de los pasillos y la rubia se detuvo con ella, luego avanzaron unos pasos para quedar ocultas en el punto ciego de una esquina—. Mira eso —pidió Hermione pero la chica no abrió los ojos—. No hay espejos, puedes abrir los ojos pero no mires las ventanas —le advirtió a la rubia.

Astoria abrió los ojos lentamente y al igual que Hermione, se sorprendió al ver a la profesora Shum preparando a toda prisa una poción mientras las manos le temblaban notoriamente y parecía sufrir convulsiones ligeras. Cuando estuvo lista la miró a ojo crítico para luego beberla a toda prisa.

—Multijugos —declaró Astoria con seguridad en un susurro. Hermione asintió.

Mei recargó ambas manos en el escritorio, en un gesto de clara preocupación y cansancio.

— _Si esto no funciona tendré que tomar medidas drásticas_ —dijo Mei para sí misma.

Ambas chicas la escucharon sin entender de qué hablaba pero aquella declaración no les daba confianza. Astoria detalló con la mirada y la escena y de repente miró exaltada a Hermione.

—¡Es ella! —murmuró la rubia en voz baja señalando a la profesora y al pequeño objeto con el que jugueteaba distraídamente aunque sin dejar de mirarlo—. Ella debe ser la causante de todo esto.

Entonces Hermione también lo notó; un pequeño espejo en las manos de la profesora. Un espejo en el que no se mostraba reflejo alguno.

.

* * *

.

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que esté ocurriendo? ¿Todo será una trampa de Mei?_

 _Bueno, adiosito, mundo. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Y de nuevo gracias!_


	9. Amigos, enemigos y aliados 2

_¡Dioses! Tardé un mes ¡Cuánto lo siento! Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero el trabajo me tenía atada. Eso y que los fines de semana se han vuelto de Teen Wolf. ¿Alguien ha visto la serie? La primera temporada me aburrió, y admito que la veía sólo para pasar el rato, pero la segunda y la tercera ¡Woow! Se volvieron mi adicción._

 _En fin, gracias por su paciencia, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

 _._

* * *

.

 **IX**

 **Amigos, enemigos y aliados 2**

. »« .

.

—Debemos hacer algo —exigió Astoria mirando con determinación y enojo en dirección a la profesora, quien a su vez, no dejaba de mirar su extraño espejo.

—¡Espera! —Hermione la tomó del brazo antes de que la rubia fuera al encuentro de Mei—. No podemos simplemente ir y acusarla. Necesitamos saber más de lo que ocurre.

Astoria frunció el ceño

—De acuerdo —aceptó, aunque reacia—. Vayamos con McGonagall.

Ambas chicas se apresuraron hacia la oficina, sin embargo, al tocar la puerta fue Madame Pomfrey quien les abrió.

—¿Podríamos… ver a la Directora? —cuestionó la rubia, dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada a Hermione.

—Minerva no se siente bien —comentó con pesar la enfermera—. De momento la profesora Sprout es quien está a cargo. Debe estar en su oficina.

—¡Pero es una cuestión de suma importancia y debe ser tratada directamente por la Directora! —replicó Greengrass—. Se trata de…

—Astoria está exagerando — interrumpió Hermione, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la rubia—. Lo que ocurre con la directora no es nada grave ¿cierto? —inquirió cautelosa.

—No nada de lo que deban preocuparse, niñas —acotó la enfermera, negándose a darles detalles—. Ahora, ¿qué es eso tan importante que deben decirle?

Astoria abrió la boca para hablar pero la castaña fue más rápida.

—Sólo se trata de un hechizo que no podemos controlar, pero le pediremos ayuda a la profesora Sprout —afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Vamos, Astoria —llamó a la chica tomándola del brazo y halándola al notar sus intenciones de contarle todo a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿¡Qué fue eso?! —se quejó la rubia tras escuchar las puertas de la oficina cerrándose.

—Creo que McGonagall también está siendo afectada por el hechizo —murmuró Hermione, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca.

—¿¡Qué?! —Astoria cerró los ojos en un gesto de incredulidad y preocupación—. ¡Mientes! ¿Cómo…?

—Apenas ayer estuve con ella tratando el tema de la visita de Harry y Draco a Azkaban —comenzó Hermione esperando una reacción negativa por parte de la chica, sin embargo no la hubo—. Parecía… _aturdida._ Como si tratara de concentrarse sin lograrlo del todo, y lo más importante: no había ningún espejo u objeto reflejante en su oficina. Incluso las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas. Le pregunté ocurría algo, pero como era de esperarse, fingió que todo estaba en orden.

Astoria suspiró. Todo apuntaba a que las suposiciones de la castaña eran verdad.

—Si es así, estamos perdidas —dijo Astoria, abatida—. Pero con mayor razón debemos decirle _quien_ está detrás de esto.

—Tal vez ya está buscando una solución.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que esperemos? —Pero antes de continuar su réplica, Astoria comprendió lo que la castaña planeaba—. Quieres seguir a Shum —declaró.

Hermione asintió.

—Seguramente tiene vigilada a McGonagall más que nadie aquí. Hablar con ella sería delatarnos y quizá acelere lo que sea que planea, así que…

—Debemos averiguar de qué va ese plan —completó Astoria—. _Brillante_ —ironizó—. ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso si no puedo mirar nada reflejante sin que entre en pánico?

—Los reflejos no te afectan si nos los ves y para eso, la propia Mei nos dio la solución —le recordó Hermione—: La poción para cegar.

—No voy a serte de ayuda estando ciega —expuso Astoria cruzándose de brazos—. Puedo soportar esto, pero necesitaremos ayuda para averiguar si hay alguien más implicado. Theodore, Daphne y Pansy pueden encargarse de otras cosas.

—No confió en ellos —se sinceró Hermione.

—¡Y yo no confió en ti! —estalló Astoria—. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué haces esto! O por qué Potter ayudó a Draco. No sé si traman algo y si eso es más peligroso que este maldito hechizo. Y aunque agradezco de verdad lo que hicieron por él, no quiero pensar que su buena acción tenga un precio.

La castaña desvió la mirada. Astoria Greengrass no era la chica simplona y superficial que había pensado, al contrario, era demasiado perspicaz e inteligente. Por primera vez no supo qué decir ya que la chica tenía algo de razón, pues aunque no había un "precio" en los términos retorcidos que la rubia imaginaba, era cierto que sus acciones tenían un trasfondo: liberar a Harry del hechizo y conseguir que éste aclarara sus sentimientos por Draco.

Sin embargo, ahora era consciente de que no iba a poder engañar a Astoria y sabía que si la rubia no confiaba en ella ningún plan funcionaría para descubrir el hechizo de los espejos. Por ello decidió sincerarse un poco con ella.

—Hay un amigo al que también le afecta ese hechizo —susurró Hermione—. Quiero ayudarlo.

—Potter —dedujo Astoria de inmediato—. Espera, ¿¡cómo diablos se atrevió a salir de Hogwarts en ese estado!? ¡Puede poner en riesgo a Draco! —gritó.

—¡Baja la voz! —le reprendió Hermione—. Draco está a salvo, el hechizo le afecta de forma… _diferente_ —intentó aclarar, ganándose una mirada desconfiada por parte de la rubia. Hermione suspiró—. Digamos que lo que ve ya no le desagrada.

Astoria enarcó una ceja.

—¿Pues qué es lo que ve? ¿A su familia? ¿A su novia?

—Algo así… —murmuró Hermione, nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación—. Pero ese no es el punto. Conozco un lugar en el que podemos hablar sin preocuparnos por los espejos.

Astoria asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse guiar nuevamente por la castaña.

.

. »« .

.

La cabeza de Draco daba vueltas, no se sentía emocionalmente bien y eso hacía estragos físicos. Sin embargo, aun así era consciente de que su mano seguía unida a la de Potter, y aunque más adelante usaría su malestar como excusa para ello él sabía que si permanecían así era por gusto _,_ y gran parte de ello se debía a que la forma firme pero delicada con la que Potter lo sostenía no la había sentido en nadie más, era como si temiera lastimarlo si ejercía más presión, pero al mismo tiempo lo aferraba con la fuerza justa para transmitirle seguridad, como un mudo recordatorio de que no estaba solo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Draco? —La voz de su madre lo obligó a dejar de pensar en la calidez de Harry para concentrarse en Narcisa, quien suspiró cansada sabiendo que su hijo no había estado prestando atención—. Tomaré tu falta de interés como un «sí», de modo que, señor Potter, si está de acuerdo enviaré por ustedes el sábado para ir a desayunar.

—P-por supuesto —concedió Harry, sorprendido y sin saber qué decir.

Draco abrió la boca, igual o más impactado que el ministro ante la propuesta.

—Perfecto —dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa suave en sus labios—. Pero ya es momento de que vuelvan a Hogwarts, el sábado tendremos tiempo de sobra para conversar.

Harry asintió y Draco se acercó a ella sin saber por qué diablos invitaba a Potter su casa.

—Madre —le llamó Draco en un susurro, no muy convencido.

—Sin quejas —advirtió Narcisa. El rubio suspiró resignado.

—¿Estarás bien? —inquirió preocupado.

—Tenerte aquí ha sido más reconfortante de la que te imaginas —le aseguró al oído. Tras eso abrazó a su hijo y besó su frente, permaneciendo así un momento hasta que se alejó para por fin desaparecer en la chimenea de la oficina e ir de vuelta a Hogwarts.

—Señora Malfoy —dijo Harry a manera despedida, tendiéndole la mano, sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba la rubia rechazó el gesto, para abrazar al chico entre sus estilizados brazos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. Jamás olvidaré lo que hizo hoy por nosotros. Tiene mi eterna gratitud, señor Potter —concluyó, tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos para luego depositar un afable beso en su mejilla.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero asintió.

—Harry. «señor Potter» es muy raro —pidió el moreno. Narcisa asintió, acomodándole un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, pero éste volvió a su sitio de inmediato.

—Eres un chico maravilloso, Harry, y sé que te convertirás en un gran hombre —dijo Narcisa con cariño. El moreno le sonrió y se encaminó hacia la chimenea dispuesto a marcharse pero Narcisa habló de nuevo cuando ya estaba por desaparecer—. Sé que no tiene el mejor carácter, pero dale tiempo.

Harry volteó instintivamente hacia la rubia, pero al hacerlo notó que ya estaban en la oficina de McGonagall.

—Comenzaba a pensar que no volverías —siseó Draco al verlo aparecer.

—¿Y estabas preocupado? —tanteó Harry, sólo para molestar un poco al rubio, quien enarcó una ceja con desdén.

—¿Por ti? No en esta vida.

—Eso me da esperanza para la que le sigue —bromeó, sonriendo al notar que Draco no parecía molesto con él por sus palabras, al contrario, le seguía el juego aunque fingiendo indignación. También le alegraba ver que no estaba sumido en la depresión que imaginó.

—Me alegra que hayan regresado a salvo —comentó Madame Pomfrey acercándose a ellos. Había estado esperándolos a petición de McGonagall aunque ella habría preferido estar con la directora en esos momentos.

—Pensé que McGonagall estaría aquí —soltó Draco, extrañado al no ver a la directora ahí, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no lucía como siempre cuando los vio partir esa mañana.

—Tiene algunos asuntos que atender. Ahora vuelvan a clases los dos y… —se detuvo la enfermera para mirar a Draco—. Sr. Malfoy, si quiere tomarse el día puede hacerlo —concedió al ver los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

—¿Irás a clases? —cuestionó Harry, aunque en realidad sólo preguntaba para iniciar la conversación. Draco únicamente negó con la cabeza, no sólo no se sentía bien, también quería estar solo—. Entonces… ¿estarás en tu habitación?

—¿Por qué te importa? —replicó el rubio, deteniendo su andar y mirándolo a los ojos—. Potter, ¿qué diablos quieres? Porque no me trago el cuento de que te intereso.

—¿Sigues pensado que es una especie de broma? —Fue el turno de Harry para indignarse.

—¡Potter, tú y yo no nos conocemos! No puedes llegar un día y decir que te gusto. ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! ¡No tiene sentido!

—¡Por eso estoy pidiéndote que lo intentemos! —explicó Harry, sin querer decirle a Draco sobre el hechizo. Sin embargo, la risa del rubio lo descolocó.

—¿Esto es en serio? —inquirió entre risas, aunque no era una burla sino mera incredulidad—. Porque para ser en serio hay muchas fallas en tu plan de «intentarlo». Comenzando porque tú eres el _Oh, Poderoso Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ y yo el renegado hijo de mortífagos. Y por si no lo has notado estoy comprometido con Astoria, vamos a casarnos al finalizar el año. ¡Oh, y por supuesto! También está la comadreja que está pegada a ti como lapa, ¿la recuerdas? Y no hablo del imbécil de Ron Weasley.

—¡No ofendas a Ginny! —se quejó Harry—. Y dices todo eso como si nada tuviera solución. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Potter, escúchate! ¡Te contradices a ti mismo! —soltó Draco—. Y aunque en un mañana irreal tú decidas terminar con Weasley y el mundo se vuelva loco y deje de odiarme, yo no voy a dejar a Astoria por ti ni ahora ni en mil años —concluyó.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, la incomodidad se instaló en el pasillo y Draco supo que lo había arruinado.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Harry molesto y herido por las palabras del rubio para luego darle la espalda y alejarse.

Draco lo vio marcharse y sintió el impulso de detenerlo, porque ¡joder! Potter lo había llevado con su padre y había estado ahí, apoyándolo. Una parte de él, una _gran_ parte de él, le decía que fuera tras Harry y, contra todo pronóstico, se disculpara. Suspiró decidido a hacerlo pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre en la imagen que le devolvía el ventanal del pasillo.

Ahogó un grito cuando frente a sus ojos la escena del beso del dementor comenzó a tomar forma de la misma manera lenta y tortuosa en que la había vivido momentos atrás. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y el temblor de sus manos se hizo presente, sin embargo, ya no estaba Harry a su lado para tomarlas entre las suyas y reconfortarlo, así que cerró los ojos.

Sin notar cómo, su espalda chocó contra la pared y dejó caer su peso en ella cubriéndose el rostro en un intento por no llorar y no seguir presenciando la terrible escena. No quería recordarlo, no quería verlo otra vez ¡No quería _vivirlo_ de nuevo!

.

. »« .

.

—No creo esto sea una buena idea —comentó Neville, saliendo de la sala de Menesteres con Theodore.

Hermione y Astoria los había guiado allí y les habían hablado de un hechizo que estaba afectando a varios de sus conocidos. Ellas habían inculpado a la nueva profesora de pociones y Theo había concordado en que era una mujer extraña. Asimismo, Neville les habló de la extraña sensación de sentirse vigilado que lo había rondado desde que inició el curso.

Al final decidieron que ambos chicos se convertirían en la sombra de Mei mientras Hermione y Pansy buscaban una solución para Astoria. Concordaron en que Ron y Blaise, debido a su desagrado mutuo, serían más un problema que de ayuda e igualmente acordaron que más adelante analizarían la probable intervención de Daphne y Luna de ser necesario.

—Es por Draco, debemos hacerlo —comentó Theodore. Su novio se detuvo en seco—. Sí, sí, por Potter y McGonagall también —concedió—-. Ahora debemos seguir a esa mujer y averiguar qué pasa.

— _Debería llevarte a la enfermería —_ Ambos chicos reconocieron la voz de Mei y se quedaron estáticos. Si bien habían estado buscándola, no esperaban hallarla de frente ¡Se suponía que era una "operación encubierta"! _— ¿Estás seguro? Al menos vamos por una poción tranquilizante, estás pálido y no has dejado de temblar._

— _No, no es necesario._

 _—_ ¡Draco! —murmuró en voz baja Theodore, asomándose para corroborar que el interlocutor de Mei era el rubio. Neville lo jaló para ocultarse tras la esquina del pasillo.

— _Joven Malfoy, tiene dos opciones: la enfermería o la sala de pociones. No va a irse en ese estado, sobre todo si padece alucinaciones._

Theodore y Neville se miraron. ¿Alucinaciones? Eso significaba que Draco también estaba siendo afectado y si las chicas tenían razón, Mei no podía llevarse al rubio a ninguna parte.

— _Basta con que vaya a dormir. No fue un buen día —_ replicó Malfoy. Después escucharon pasos acercándose a ellos y Theodore reconoció ese andar cuidado como el de Draco.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando los tacones de Mei resonaron detrás; era un hecho que los descubrirían, de modo que tomó a Neville por el cuello de la túnica, empotrándolo sin delicadeza contra la pared al tiempo que colocaba su varita en su cuello, fingiendo una discusión. Pero cuando Draco giró en el pasillo y los topó de frente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar que se trataba de _otro encuentro cercano_ entre los novios.

Mei, quien iba detrás del rubio, se detuvo también en seco ante la imagen de esos dos, pero a diferencia de Draco que tenía un contexto previo, supuso de inmediato que se trataba de una pelea, sobre todo al ver la varita de Theodore en el cuello del otro chico.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —les reprendió las pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

Draco aprovechó para escabullirse evitando por todos los medios la mirada de su amigo, pues todavía no podía verlo de frente sin pensar en lo que presenció con Harry noches atrás ¡Más si estaba con Neville en una posición así!

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza así como lo ocurrido con su padre. Lo único que ahora deseaba era encerrarse en su habitación y no pensar.

Por otro lado, Neville se removió incómodo ante la mirada irritada de Mei, y Theodore bajó la varita lentamente.

—Discutíamos porque este estúpido Gryffindor estaba husmeando mientras usted hablaba con Draco. —Mei enarcó una ceja sin creerle. Neville miró a su novio, ofendido—. ¿O vas a negarlo, mocoso escuálido? —Theodore apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Neville haciéndolo jadear.

—L-lo siento —gimió a falta de aire—. No era mi intención.

Mei se llevó una mano a la frente y con la otra hizo el ademan para que Theodore soltara al chico.

—Omitiré el castigo por esta ocasión pero no quiero más altercados así —exigió. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, pues podrían continuar su misión de espionaje—. Pero a cambio hay un par de cosas que quiero pedirles. Usted, señor Nott, irá con el joven Malfoy y se asegurará de que vaya a la enfermería o lo llevará usted mismo a mi oficina. Es indefectible —acotó ella con seriedad—. Y usted, Longbottom, venga conmigo.

Ambos se miraron buscando la manera de evitarlo.

—Pero aún tenemos un par de clases —intervino Theodore sin querer dejar a solas a Neville con aquella bruja.

—Yo me encargaré de eso. Ahora vaya con Draco Malfoy y haga lo que le he pedido —ordenó en un siseo demasiado intimidante para una mujer de su complexión—. Camine, Longbottom, no tenemos todo el día.

Y tras eso desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a Theodore sin saber qué hacer.

.

. »« .

.

—¡Ron! —le llamó Hermione entrando a la enfermería aprovechando que Parkinson cuidaba de Astoria, aunque no confiaba en las habilidades de la pelinegra para hacerlo. Astoria estaba aparentando ser fuerte, pero Hermione sabía que las escenas en los reflejos la lastimaban más de lo que admitía.

Por su parte, el aludido no supo si sentirse enojado por la demora de la chica en ir a verlo o sorprendido de que hubiera ido por fin. Sin embargo, un sentimiento sí era seguro: la incomodidad. ¿Pero no debería estar feliz por verla?

Hermione supuso que Ron estaba molesto, pues no le contestó, pero éste en realidad no sabía qué decirle. El enojo ya se había ido, lo había descargado con su actual _compañero de cuarto_ , y a decir verdad, él esperaba tener más tiempo lejos para pensar mejor. En ese tiempo a solas –porque la molesta voz de Blaise y los quejidos del resto de los pacientes que habían desfilado por ahí no contaba–, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto pero según él, los problemas centrales eran: lo monótono en su relación –traducido en su idioma como falta de pasión–, y que siempre era relegado cuando algo importante sucedía, porque estaba seguro de que algo ocurría y que ni su mejor amigo ni su novia se lo estaban diciendo.

—¿Ron, estás bien? —cuestionó Hermione, tocándole el hombro con suavidad. Se había quedado pasmado e inmóvil, sumergido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se había percatado de que la chica ya estaba a su lado.

—Si sigo en la enfermería es porque aún no estoy bien —soltó incómodo. A Hermione le sonó a reproche.

—Siento no haber venido antes, yo…

—Estabas ocupada, Harry me lo dijo —intervino él, frunciendo el ceño—. Supongo que lo que sea que estabas haciendo era más importante. Ahora ya sé qué lugar ocupo en tus prioridades.

—¡No digas tonterías, Ronald! ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti! —se apresuró a decir Hermione.

—¡Entonces dime dónde estabas mientras yo me quejaba del dolor! —dijo con desespero. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, valorando si era o no un buen momento para contarle todo—. ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No me dices nada!

—¡Ron!

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Vas a negarlo? ¡Ustedes jamás me dicen las cosas!

—¡Creí que eso ya había quedado solucionado la última vez! —gritó Hermione, frustrada.

—¡Y yo creí que dejarían de hacerlo! ¡Pero no! ¡Siguen ocultándome cosas y fingiendo que no, tomándome por estúpido! —rugió él—. Y si no vas a decirme qué están tramando entonces no tienes nada qué hacer aquí —espetó furioso, sin importarle las lágrimas acumuladas en los orbes marrón.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo y se marchó tan rápido como pudo. Enojada y dolida por la actitud de su novio, aunque siendo consciente de que él tenía un buen argumento, sin embargo, siendo tan impulsivo e incomprensivo como solía serlo, ¿qué confianza podía tenerle para confiarle esas cosas?

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró de forma estrepitosa y Ron liberó el aire que había estado conteniendo, dejándose caer de espaldas el colchón. Todo era un desastre.

Blaise, que había visto y escuchado todo, sintió algo de pena por el chico que le parecía tan fastidioso. Él comprendía bien eso de sentirse relegado, sobre todo de los planes de su madre. Ella siempre hacía lo que quería, incluso decidía sin ponderaciones sobre el futuro de Blaise sin importarle su opinión. Ahora la relación con ella había mejorado tras la guerra pero no parecía ser el caso del pelirrojo y Granger.

El moreno tomó un vaso con agua de su mesa y lo bebió despacio para disimular su mirada sobre Ron. En el corto tiempo que llevaban ahí, sólo discutían por tonterías, pero en algún punto dejó de ser algo dirigido por el odio para convertirse en peleas por mera diversión. Sin embargo, ahora el pelirrojo estaba muy callado, casi melancólico y Blaise decidió distraerlo un poco haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: molestarlo. Y aprovechándose de que el pelirrojo miraba a la nada aunque en su dirección, comenzó su plan.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaise en tono descuidado.

—¿Qué de qué? —rebatió Ron, molesto tanto por lo que acababa de ocurrir como por la intromisión.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

—¿Qué te importa lo que miro? —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—¡Importa porque me estás viendo a mí, idiota! Es tan molesto que ni siquiera puedo concentrarme.

—¡No estaba mirándote, estúpida serpiente! —dijo Ron tan rápido y atropellado que apenas si se entendieron sus palabras—. Y lo dices como si necesitaras mucha concentración para beber agua.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso prueba que estabas mirándome! —se jactó Blaise en tono triunfal.

—Eso quisieras —Ron resopló girándose en la cama para darle la espalda.

Blaise sonrió de lado antes de levantarse con sigilo y acercarse hasta sentarse cómodamente en la cama del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué es esa baratija? —volvió a peguntar al ver el anillo que asomaba en la mano pálida del chico.

—¡¿En qué momento llegaste aquí?! —cuestionó Ron, casi gritando de la impresión.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y tomó sin delicadeza la mano del pelirrojo, acercándola a su rostro. Ron se tensó al sentir el cosquilleo que le provocaba el cálido aliento en su mano e intentó retirarla pero el moreno la tomó con mayor firmeza, impidiéndoselo.

—Es de plata —dijo, sin dejar de mirar el anillo—. Parece antiguo…, y extranjero, por supuesto. ¿Ves esas letras? —preguntó mirando a Ron, quien, aún confundido, asintió—. Es cirílico. ¿Sabes qué dice? —Ron negó con la cabeza, esperando la respuesta del moreno—. Yo tampoco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no luce tan mal.

—Idiota. —Ron rodó los ojos—. La profesora Shum insistió en comprarlo —comentó Ron.

—Entonces sí es más que una baratija —alabó Blaise—. Pero apuesto mi sensualidad a que no habrías podido comprarlo aunque ahorraras toda tu miserable vida. Lo encontraste tirado por ahí, ¿cierto? —De hecho lo dijo en broma, pero Ron se tensó, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada—. ¡Oh, por Salazar, en verdad lo encontraste! —rio.

—¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¿Y de qué sensualidad estás hablando?

—Sé más que tú, al parecer —se burló, refiriéndose a su último comentario. No obstante, notó algo raro—. Oye, comadreja, ¿por qué tu anillo no refle…?

Pero Ron dio un tirón fuerte para zafarse del agarre al ver a su hermano en el cristal de la ventana. Se alejó de Blaise dejando a éste confundido por la forma abstraída con la que se encaminaba hacia los cristales, de modo que el moreno se levantó de un salto por si al pelirrojo se le ocurría la estupidez de arrojarse, y de verdad pensó que eso haría cuando lo vio casi abalanzarse hacia el cristal.

—¿¡Idiota, qué haces?! —le gritó Blaise, deteniéndolo antes de que chocara con la ventana.

—¡Fred! ¡Es Fred! —Su voz sonaba tan convencida y llena de júbilo que Blaise temió que hubiese perdido la cordura, sin mencionar que se removía con fuerza para liberarse del férreo agarre.

—¿Qué? ¡No digas estupideces, comadreja! ¡Vuelve a la cama!

—¡Está ahí! —insistió Ron señalando el cristal—. ¿No lo ves? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está atrapado ahí! —Pero Blaise no veía nada más que el vidrio y el jardín—. ¡Suéltame, debo ayudarle a salir! ¡Está lastimado!

Blaise no previó el golpe en la quijada que lo obligó a girar el rostro, pero sí fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar al pelirrojo del hombro justo cuando éste tocaba el cristal en un iluso intento por traspasarlo y sacar a su hermano.

Al instante en que Ron tocó el cristal, Blaise pudo ver lo que Ron veía: a su hermano Fred, vivo pero con una palidez casi traslucida y un cuerpo huesudo, parecía que caería de bruces en cualquier momento mientras su voz ronca pedía la ayuda de su hermano pequeño. No obstante, cuando el anillo tocó la superficie reflejante, ambos observaron cómo el cuerpo de Fred deba paso a unas facciones mucho más finas y níveas hasta convertirse en una mujer rubia que los miraba de una forma casi retorcida.

—¡Retrocede, retrocede! —le gritó Blaise a Ron, tirando de su ropa y de su mano, pero ya era tarde, y tras un resplandor plateado la enfermería quedó sola y en completo silencio.

.

* * *

.

 _Mis sensuales lectores, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y ustedes hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo. Prometo que mañana sin falta contestaré los hermosos comentarios que me faltan y aprovecho para comentarles que les tengo una sorpresa como disculpa por la demora ¡Espérenla pronto!_

 _¡Los adoro!_


	10. Amigos, enemigos y aliados 3

_¡Buenas noches, mundo!_

 _Lo sé, otra vez tarde, ¡no puede ser! Culpo a las posadas y las elaboradas cenas familiares de Navidad. El plan era resarcir mi demora anterior con un capítulo más largo pero en vista de que no se pudo, les dejo la sorpresita prometido allá abajo._

 _Sólo me resta decir que me escapé del manicomio, digo de la celebración familiar, para traerles un capítulo más y para desearles un hermoso Año Nuevo._

.

* * *

.

 **X**

 **Amigos, enemigos y aliados 3**

. »« .

.

.

No se tomó la molestia de llegar a su cama, simplemente se recargó en la puerta tras cerrarla y dejó caer sus parpados con pesadez. Su respiración era agitada y se maldijo por sentirse tan cobarde, por tener miedo. Desde lo ocurrido con Voldemort había estado repitiéndose que debía ser fuerte, impasible, un maestro en ocultar sus emociones para dominar la oclumancia. No tenía permitido mostrar debilidad y eso se había vuelto un hábito, por ello se negó a ir con Mei Shum para que le diera una poción tranquilizante; no podía dejarse alterar por una simple alucinación.

Pero todo lo que había vivido bajo las órdenes del Lord había dejado su secuela, y ésta iba más allá de la Marca Tenebrosa; ahora los ataques de ansiedad se habían vuelto parte de su vida y los únicos que sabían de ello –y no por gusto– eran Astoria y Theodore, pues más de una vez lo habían encontrado en ese estado. Pero ahora no tenía a ninguno de los dos allí. Con dificultad si había logrado reponerse en el pasillo con Mei.

— _Pudiste salvarme, Draco._

El rubio abrió de golpe sus ojos hinchados y miró con horror a su padre, demacrado y moribundo, en el espejo, hablándole y observándolo con reproche.

—Esto no está pasando —murmuró Draco para sí, pegando más su cuerpo a la puerta con el corazón acelerado en un intento por ir en contra de sus emociones. Esa alucinación debía ser un nivel más alto de sus ataques de ansiedad y debía controlarlo antes de comenzar a desear arrojarse al lago.

— _No eres más que un cobarde, lo sabes_ —dijo Lucius con sorna—. _Gracias a ti, ahora Narcissa está sola mientras tú aceptas la compañía de Potter. ¡Debiste hacer más que quedarte allí parado!_ —gritó Lucius y Draco se estremeció—. _¡Mírame! ¡Soy un ente sin cuerpo por causa de tu cobardía! ¡Tú…!_

— _¡Bormbarda! —_ exclamó Draco sin pensarlo, apuntando al espejo y haciéndolo estallar en pedazos. El ruido de la explosión y los cristales rompiéndose y cayendo resonó en toda la habitación mientras las manos del rubio temblaban ligera pero incontrolablemente.

Cerró los ojos pensando que quizá debería buscar a Mei Shum y aceptar su ayuda, después de todo, ella se había mostrado comprensiva con él desde el inicio. También parecía saber mucho.

— _Draco, aún puedes reivindicarte._ —El rubio soltó un jadeó por el sobresalto y apretó con fuerza su varita, buscando la procedencia de la voz de su padre y, con horror, notó que provenía del cristal de la ventana, de los pedazos rotos del espejo, de la jarra de cobre en su mesa; de todo objeto reflejante en su habitación. ¿¡Cómo diablos era eso posible!? Su mente estaba llegando demasiado lejos—. _Todavía puedes hacer algo por mí, hijo. Sólo tienes que…_

—¡Draco!

—¡AH! —Fue inevitable para el rubio contener el grito cuando la puerta en la que estaba recargado se movió en un intento por abrirse. Más aun cuando otra voz lo llamaba. ¿¡Qué clase de alucinación era esa!?

—¡Draco, déjame pasar! —La puerta se movió con más fuerza y Draco retrocedió apuntando con su varita hacia ella, mirando hacia todos lados completamente alerta, hasta que vio entrar a Theodore—. ¡Por Salazar! ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? —preguntó el chico al ver el espejo roto y el estado de su amigo.

—¡Aléjate!

—Cálmate, es sólo un ataque de ansiedad. —Pero el rubio elevó su varita y afiló la mirada.

—¡No te acerques! —amenazó.

—¡Draco, baja eso! Soy yo, Theodore. —Y la mirada que Nott le dedicó logró convencerlo. Era la misma mirada cálida que le brindaba cuando debía cumplir alguna orden de Voldemort y la ansiedad y el remordimiento se apoderaban de él.

—Theo —murmuró el rubio bajando su varita.

—Estás… Estás llorando. —Un par de zancadas largas bastaron para que Theodore llegara a su lado y lo estrechara. Draco no fue consciente hasta ese instante de que en algún punto las lágrimas lo habían traicionado.

—Estoy volviéndome loco —susurró contra el hombro de su amigo—. Tengo alucinaciones, ¡lo veo en todos lados! Esto no ocurría antes, yo…

—No eres tú —afirmó Theodore sabiendo a lo que el rubio se refería. Necesitaba explicarle todo, pero el lugar estaba lleno de reflejos y aunque ahora parecían haberse ido no podía estar seguro, así que se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído—. Entra en mi mente.

Draco lo miró confuso.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No!

—Hazlo.

Draco soltó un suspiró y se obligó a concentrarse. Él era bueno con ese tipo de hechizos, pero hacerlo le recordaba la dura forma en que se vio forzado a perfeccionarlos.

No se inmutó ante el torrente de imágenes e información que Theodore le transmitía. Entonces lo supo: Astoria y Potter afectados por el hechizo, la posibilidad de que McGonagall también lo estuviera, Granger reuniéndolos a todos, Mei llevándose a Neville, así como la creciente preocupación de Theodore por el paradero y la seguridad de su novio.

—Debemos ir a la enfermería —dijo Draco al concluir. Theodore lo observó sin comprender—. La profesora Shum insistió en que fuera, ella sabrá qué hacer con mis alucinaciones.

Theodore asintió, comprendiendo lo que Draco hacía; no debían dar indicios de que sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que tendrían que comunicarse entre líneas, justo como durante la guerra. Y si Mei quería a Draco en la enfermería era porque seguro planeaba hacer algo y debían saber qué, de modo que ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

.

. »« .

.

Avanzó molesto por los pasillos, deseando encontrar pronto a Hermione; necesitaba hablar con ella y desahogarse. Se sentía molesto y decepcionado. _Muy molesto y muy decepcionado_. ¿En qué maldito momento había creído que Malfoy lo vería de esa forma, o que incluso se mostraría _amable_ o agradecido con él? Él mismo Malfoy se lo había dicho: no eran amigos y no se conocían.

Tal vez debería rendirse y dejarlo pasar, regresar a lo suyo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los reflejos no acrecentaran su deseo por estar cerca del verdadero dueño de los ojos grises más melancólicos que había visto y como si no deseara besarlo para sustituir esa tristeza por sonrisas.

Bufó con fastidio. ¿Por qué tenía que verlo a él? ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo diablos funcionaba aquel aberrante hechizo? Y peor aún, ¿por qué era él mismo el que ahora buscaba alguna superficie reflejante sólo para mirarlo? Era como una aberrante adicción, una que quería parar, sin embargo, por mucho que buscara no pensar en Draco, siempre volvía a su mente de una forma u otra.

—¡Harry! —La voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró a su derecha sólo para verla avanzando a prisa en su dirección. Se detuvo y esperó a que llegara—. Harry, ¿dónde has estado? He estado buscándote —dijo tratando de sonar seria pero con una sonrisa leve en los labios.

Ginny era realmente encantadora.

—Yo… —Harry no supo que decir, no podía simplemente decirle la verdad, así que tras pasar saliva con dificultad dio la primera excusa que cruzó por su cabeza—. He estado con Hermione, no me he sentido bien y…

—Está bien —interrumpió Ginny, brindándole un suave roce de labios.

Harry se quedó estático esperando sentir la avalancha de mariposas revoloteando su estómago, justo como la primera vez que se besaron. Pero no llegó.

Ginny también se sintió decepcionada.

—Harry, creo que algo está ocurriendo y es momento de hablar de ello —determinó Ginny al separarse—. Hablar de verdad, de lo contrario, nuestra relación podría… —Dudó antes de continuar—. Podría verse afectada.

El moreno cerró los ojos con pesadez. Ginny lo quería, ¿por qué obsesionarse entonces con alguien que ni siquiera lo miraba?

Con esa determinación, tomó la mano de Ginny y le sonrió intentando no verse forzado, pero el contacto no le producía la misma emoción que le arrasaba al rozar a Draco. ¡Por Merlín, estaba jodido!

—Ginny. —La llamó a pesar de no tener claro lo que iba a decirle. Ella lo observó con atención—. Hay… Hay algo que debo solucionar antes de poder hablar de esto contigo, sólo…

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Harry, creo que te he dado suficiente tiempo. Habla claro —exigió ella, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud evasiva de su novio. Harry desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué está pasando? Sin rodeos.

—No lo sé —admitió Harry devolviéndole la mirada—. No sé qué está pasándome y no quiero involucrarte en esto —mintió a medias.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte —insistió Ginny—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¡Soy tu novia, tu amiga!

—Mañana por la noche.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella sin entender.

—Prometo que mañana te contaré todo, ahora necesito encontrar a Hermione. —Ginny resopló molesta pero asintió.

—Dean me dijo que la vieron en el jardín con Astoria Greengrass —comentó con una mueca de repulsión.

Harry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, aunque no era por la razón que la pelirroja pensaba; si Hermione estaba con Greengrass significaba que algo había ocurrido. Una oleada de ansiedad se apoderó de él.

—¿Sigue allí? —preguntó agitado.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? —inquirió ella con desconfianza.

—Ginny, por favor.

—Luna la vio salir la enfermería. Quizá Ron sepa dónde está —sugirió.

—Gracias —dijo Harry alejándose en dirección a la enfermería.

—Mañana por la noche, Harry. No lo olvides y no quiero más evasivas —exigió Ginny con firmeza y en un tono suficientemente alto para que Harry la escuchara con claridad pese a la distancia.

El moreno asintió y se marchó. No quería apresurarse con Ginny, especialmente ahora que sabía que no había esperanza con Draco, sin embargo, la idea de seguir a su lado ya no resultaba ni la mitad de atractiva que antes.

Soltó un suspiró frustrado al detenerse en la puerta de la enfermería. En verdad esperaba encontrar a Hermione, ella siempre tenía una respuesta a todo y justo ahora la necesitaba con desesperación. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos ardieron ante una intensa luz en la que apenas si pudo distinguir la borrosa imagen de Ron y Blaise siendo absorbidos por un destello plateado que terminó por cegarlo un momento.

—¡Ron! —gritó Harry aun sin ver bien.

Corrió al interior de la enfermería pero ya no había nadie allí.

Miró el cristal de la ventana por la que habían desaparecido pero éste, como siempre, sólo le mostraba el reflejo de Draco. Suspiró cansado; lo último que quería ver ahora era justamente a Draco Malfoy. Seguía enojado y si se le atravesaba ahora…

—¿¡Dónde está Blaise!? —preguntó la siseante voz del rubio y Harry quiso lanzarse al lago con una bola de metal atada al pie.

Aspiró profundo adjudicando todo al hechizo de los reflejos, pero los pasos acercándose y la voz de Theodore le hicieron saber que no era el caso.

—¡Potter! ¿Dónde están Blaise y la comadreja? —inquirió Nott. Posó una mano en el hombro de Harry y éste se giró quitándosela de encima con un movimiento brusco.

—¡No lo sé! —gruñó—. Cuando llegué… desparecieron. —Theodore enarcó una ceja mientras Draco trataba a toda costa no mirar a Harry de frente.

—¡No pudieron simplemente desaparecer! —exclamó Theodore, irritado.

—Había una luz intensa cuando entré hace un momento ¡Y de pronto ya no estaban! —explicó Harry, tratando de comprender para sí mismo lo que había visto—. Fue como si el cristal los succionara.

Draco y Theodore se miraron.

—Potter, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros —pidió Nott. Harry abrió la boca para negarse pero el Slytherin fue más rápido al acercarse y murmurar lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Harry lo escuchara—. Granger está en la Sala de Menesteres con Astoria. Nos habló del hechizo de los reflejos.

—¿Qué? —Harry palideció. ¿Qué tanto les había dicho Hermione y por qué? Sudó frío de sólo pensar que alguien más pudiera saber que él veía a Draco o lo que había visto en el baño, cómo se había tocado pensando en él… ¿¡Y si Draco ya lo sabía?! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Pensaría que era un enfermo o algo peor.

—¡Potter, pon atención! —exigió Theodore al ver al moreno tan perdido—. Sabemos que el hechizo te afecta —dijo regresando al tono susurrante. Harry deseó que la tierra se abriera, lo tragara y lo incinerara en lava—. No eres el único, así que debemos pensar en cómo acabar con esto.

Por la forma en que Nott lo dijo y la falta de reproches, miradas asesinas o burlas, Harry supo que Hermione había ocultado su secreto. ¡Pero era Hermione! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en que ella traicionaría su confianza? Así que asintió y siguió a ambos chicos, notando con pesar que Draco mantenía su distancia, por lo que él tampoco buscó acercarse.

.

. »« .

.

—¿Estás bien? —Astoria se levantó del sofá donde hojeaba un libro de hechizos al ver a Hermione entrar con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas—. Ocurrió algo con Weasley, ¿cierto?

—No —mintió limpiándose las lágrimas. Astoria se cruzó de brazos—. Discutimos…, _de nuevo —_ admitió _—._ Pero eso no importa, lo que debe preocuparnos es Mei Shum y lo que planea y…

Astoria le sonrió aprensiva y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Daphne dice que llorar no sirve de nada. Yo, en cambio, he aprendido que es bueno desahogarse y luego buscar soluciones con la mente fría. Tú y yo no somos amigas, Granger, pero si necesitas desahogarte, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, pero cambió de tema.

—¿Y Parkinson? —preguntó.

—Fue con Daphne. En algún punto notará que no estoy y armará un alboroto, así que Pansy se inventará algo para evitarlo —explicó Astoria.

—¿Neville y Nott no han venido?

—No, y a decir verdad comienzo a preocuparme —admitió la rubia sentándose de nuevo—. Granger, quizá no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto pero, o dejas de temblar y morderte los labios para que podamos concentrarnos, o vas con alguien con quien sí quieras hablar de lo que sea que te haya hecho Weasley y regresas cuando tu cerebro nos sea útil.

La castaña la miró, indignada y molesta, pero sabía que Astoria tenía razón por mucho que eso le molestara.

—Ronald tiene un carácter complicado —musitó Hermione, sentándose a lado de Astoria. Ella habría preferido hablar con Harry pero por lo visto no había regresado y debía dejar de tragarse lo que sentía o estallaría—. Entenderlo no es difícil, lo difícil es que _él_ entienda —prosiguió—. Siempre dice que no lo tomamos en cuenta, ¿¡pero cómo se supone que lo haremos si todo lo toma de la peor manera!? —se preguntó exaltada—. Creo que iniciar una relación con él cuando nuestra comunicación siempre ha sido tan pobre fue un error.

—¿Y ya intentaron arreglarlo?

—¡Intentarlo es poco! ¡Pero Ronald…! —Hermione se detuvo antes de soltar algún improperio—. Parece que no importa cuánto hablemos del tema. Tiene la empatía de Filch… —susurró. Ambas sonrieron—. Creí que mejoraría con el tiempo, creí que…

—Creíste que lo amabas —concluyó Astoria—. Al menos parece que ya comprendes que estás aferrándote a algo que no tiene futuro. Quita esa cara —dijo cuando Hermione la miró como si se tratara de Voldemort en tutú; con estupefacción y desconcierto, como quien cree que alucina—. Granger, ustedes no se miran como Neville y Theo, o como lo hacen mis padres —explicó—. Se nota el cariño, la complicidad, pero, visto desde fuera, pareces tener más química con Potter que con Weasley. De hecho, me parece que tú y Weasley son amigos que piensan que su cariño puede dar para más y se aferran eso, pero la costumbre nunca es suficiente, e irá matando lo poco que haya lentamente —remató Astoria.

—Hablas como si lo vivieras.

—Entiendo más de esa sensación de lo que te imaginas —susurró la rubia, haciendo que Hermione la mirara, recelosa.

—Creí que tu relación con Draco iba bien... Es lo que parece.

—Sí, es lo que parece —concordó Astoria—. Sé que está intentando que esto funcione; es amable, cariñoso…, a veces hasta puedo creerme el cuento de que está enamorado de mí.

—¿Crees que te está mintiendo? —Astoria sonrió con amargura.

—No —dijo Astoria despacio—. Él siempre ha sido honesto conmigo y sé cuánto me quiere. Sé que soy la persona más cercana a él, la que mejor lo conoce, quizá soy también a quien más aprecia después de su madre, pero de eso a que me ame hay un amplio abismo —declaró en un murmullo—. Todos creen que es así porque me trata diferente al resto.

—Si sabes que no te ama, ¿por qué…?

—Terminar no es una opción —decretó la rubia con fría seriedad.

Hermione estaba por recriminarle lo injusta que era su postura, no obstante, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un agitado Harry, seguido de Draco y Theodore.

—¡Ron y Zabini desaparecieron! —anunció Harry entre jadeos, sin prestar atención a la seriedad de las dos hechiceras que ahora lo miraban atónitas.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry? ¡Explícate! —exigió Hermione al borde del colapso, acercándose a él a grandes zancadas.

—N-no sé qué pasó —balbuceó Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por su amiga—. Fui a la enfermería a ver a Ron y cuando abrí la puerta desaparecieron en la ventana.

—También se llevó a Neville —acotó Theodore, sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación—. Aunque de manera más directa; le pidió que fue con ella cuando nos descubrió esta mañana. Desde entonces no ha regresado.

—Debemos encontrarlos pronto. ¿Harry, ya intentaste buscar en el mapa? —preguntó Hermione, pero luego se cubrió la boca en un gesto arrepentido. El resto no tenía por qué saber de la existencia del mapa del merodeador.

—¿Qué mapa? —inquirió Draco, suspicaz.

Los dos Gryffindor compartieron una mirada de duda pero tras un asentimiento, acordaron tácitamente que no era el momento de ocultarse cosas.

— _Accio_ mapa del merodeador —conjuró Harry, y tras unos momentos de espera el mapa llegó a sus manos.

—Es para encontrar personas en el castillo —aclaró Hermione para ganarse la atención de los presentes y evitar que escucharan el conjuro que abría el mapa.

Cuando el ojiverde colocó el mapa abierto sobre una mesa de centro los cinco chicos se acercaron, rodeándola para observar el pergamino.

—¿Desde cuándo tienen esto? —cuestionó Theodore, impresionado.

—Y más importante: ¿De dónde lo sacaron? —replicó Astoria.

Draco permaneció en silencio, atento a buscar los nombres de los tres perdidos mientras el resto se enzarzaba en una discusión en torno al mapa y su procedencia.

—No están —declaró Draco, ganándose la atención de los otros cuatro, cortando así la pelea—. Ninguno está en Hogwarts, quien sea que se los llevó los sacó de aquí y tenemos que averiguar para qué.

Pasaron el resto del día planeando la manera de atrapar a Mei y que les dijera a dónde había llevado a sus amigos, pero todos sabían que sería una tarea más que difícil, Mei parecía una bruja hábil y muy astuta, no por nada había logrado conjurar un hechizo que afectara los reflejos, así que debían tener mucho cuidado y ser contundentes al momento de atacar.

También llegaron a la conclusión de que Mei debió haberlos investigado a fondo para saber cómo llegar a ellos y afectarlos de manera tan tajante y que, seguramente, a quien quería atrapar en la enfermería era a Draco, sino ¿por qué su insistencia en que fuera hacia allá o con ella? Blaise y Ron quizá habían sido un error. La pregunta era, ¿para qué necesitaba a Neville? Y ¿Cuántos más estaban siendo afectados?

—Lo más sensato es que los tres se queden aquí esta noche —comentó Theodore una vez que determinaron su plan para atrapar a Mei y traer a los chicos de vuelta—. Esa mujer se llevó a tres de nuestros amigos, no podemos arriesgarnos más.

—Pansy, Hermione y tú también deberían quedarse —exigió Draco, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Sabía que estaba más que preocupado por Neville y él se sentía inútil por no poder hacer algo al respecto.

—No, alguien debe cuidar las apariencias. Hablaré con Pansy y Daphne para que se hagan cargo de eso en las mazmorras, pero necesitamos a alguien en Gryffindor y es peligroso que Granger lo haga sola así que iré con ella.

Hermione le sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Bien. Mañana iniciaremos con el plan —dijo la castaña—. No nos veremos hasta concretar la primera parte, así que recuerden que nadie puede quedarse solo y si algo ocurre…

—Enviamos un _patronus_ —se adelantó Astoria. Todos asintieron.

—Es hora de irnos. Tengan cuidado —pidió Theodore antes de beber la poción multijugos que lo transformó en Ron—. ¡Agh! ¡Qué incómodo! —se quejó.

—Te va estupendo —se burló Draco, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo y las risas del resto.

—Cierra la boca. Vámonos ya —bufó Nott, saliendo de la habitación seguido de Hermione.

Él habría preferido ser Neville, no sólo porque era su novio, sino porque debido a eso le sería más sencillo actuar como él –omitiendo, por supuesto, su desagrado por Weasley–, sin embargo, Ronald era el novio de Hermione y no sería sospechoso que estuvieran juntos todo el día. Además, ésa sería su coartada para confundir y delatar a Mei. O eso esperaban. Si ella había secuestrado al verdadero Ron y a Blaise tendría que reaccionar al ver al falso Weasley.

Por su parte, Astoria acomodaba la Sala de Menesteres en tres dormitorios y una pequeña sala de estar. Frunció el ceño al ser consciente de la tensión entre Draco y Harry, pero lo adjudicó a que jamás se habían llevado bien, aunque había pensado que la situación mejoraría con lo que el moreno había hecho por Draco. Estuvo tentada a preguntar pero sabía que sería imprudente por lo que se guardó sus cuestionamientos y se limitó a abrazar y acurrucarse junto al rubio, pues sabía que no debía encontrarse bien emocionalmente.

Draco correspondió al abrazo y se dejó hacer cuando Astoria besó su frente y acarició su cabello con suavidad. Los gestos de Astoria siempre le habían resultado reconfortantes y aunque no era la excepción, no sentía la misma calidez que le provocaba Harry con tan solo sostener su mano. Maldijo al ojiverde por ello, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Cuando Astoria se durmió en su hombro, Draco la hizo levitar con cuidado hasta uno de los dormitorios, cobijándola y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Harry, que había permanecido en la sala fingiendo ver el mapa del merodeador, frunció el ceño al ver a Draco llevar a su novia a su improvisada habitación, por lo que, con el estómago revuelto, se levantó y se dirigió a su propia recamara. Se sentía irritable e incómodo. Odiaba verlos juntos, sobre todo porque ella era todo cariño y mimos y él toda condescendencia y sonrisas.

Resopló dejándose caer en la cama. Quizá jamás conocería al Draco Malfoy que conocía Greengrass y ese simple pensamiento le hacía hervir a sangre pero al mismo tiempo instalaba algo frío en su pecho.

Tal vez sí era un caso perdido y sus "avances" eran una mera ilusión que, con algo de suerte, lo llevarían únicamente a ser amigo del rubio.

—Potter. —La voz de Draco y el sonido de su puerta abriéndose lo regresó a la realidad.

—¿No deberías estar con Greengrass? —preguntó sonando más molesto de lo que había querido.

Draco sonrió internamente; Potter estaba celoso y no sabía por qué se sentía tan bien por eso.

—No seas infantil, Potter. Vine a disculparme —dijo despacio—. Siento lo que dije por la mañana. —Harry lo miró sorprendido, ¿ése era Draco Malfoy disculpándose?— No me mires así —exigió sonrojado.

Harry, incrédulo, tomó una almohada y se la arrojó, dando de lleno en la cara del rubio, quien se quejó de inmediato.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que eres real —dijo el moreno a manera de explicación.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso, Potter? —preguntó Draco con fingida indignación—. Sabía que no merecías mis disculpas.

Harry le sonrió.

—No estoy seguro de que sean sinceras —bromeó el moreno, sentándose en la cama. Draco dudó entre acercarse o no, pero al final optó por caminar hasta la cama de Harry y quedarse al pie de ésta.

—Lo son, aunque no por eso te soporto más —comentó.

Ambos guardaron silencio, uno extrañamente agradable y cuando Draco pensó que era mejor macharse, Harry lo tomó por la muñeca con delicadeza.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo —sugirió el moreno. Draco enarcó una ceja luchando por no sonrojarse, mostrándose serio en su lugar.

—Creí haberte dicho que Astoria y yo…

—Van a casarse, lo sé, pero quiero que intentemos ser amigos —aclaró. Harry lo soltó sólo para tenderle la mano. El rubio lo miró con desconfianza—. Vamos, ya no hay un Lord Oscuro que lo impida.

Draco ablandó la mirada y estrechó la mano de Harry. Sonrió inconscientemente al sentir de nuevo la calidez y seguridad que le transmitía aquel toque.

—Lo que hiciste hoy…, gracias —susurró Draco. Las palabras salieron lentas, suaves.

—No hay de que —contestó Harry en el mismo tono, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

—¿En verdad irás el sábado a casa? —cuestionó Draco, repitiéndose que era ridículo sentir nervios por una simple visita social.

—No podría decirle que no a tu madre.

—Por supuesto —carraspeó, cayendo en la cuenta de que su mano seguía entre la de Potter y que seguían mirándose como tontos—. Creo que es momento de ir a dormir. Mañana será un día largo y debemos encontrar a Blaise y Neville —murmuró Draco, aunque sin hacer algún intento por separarse de Harry, que sentía el pecho rebosante al notarlo.

—Y a Ron —le recordó Harry, sonriéndole a pesar de sentirse como un bobo –un bobo feliz– al ver que Draco también le sonreía aunque de forma más sutil.

—Claro, Weasley —dijo descuidadamente.

—Ese es su apellido —corroboró el moreno asintiendo. Luego se levantó acortando la distancia entre ambos. Draco no se movió ni un milímetro, por lo que Harry se acercó un poco más tomando su inmovilidad como una aceptación implícita. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire.

Draco entrecerró los ojos por instinto y Harry extrañó un momento el brillo tenue de los ojos grises ahora cubiertos por las claras pestañas del rubio. Después su mirada se centró en los labios ajenos; deseaba tanto besarlos, deseaba tanto que Malfoy le correspondiera de verdad. Pero cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, Draco se alejó.

—Hasta mañana, Potter —susurró, separándose despacio y soltando la mano de Harry pesadamente antes de darle la espalda y marcharse con el corazón palpitando desbocado y el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

Harry sonrió. Los labios le cosquilleaban anhelando un beso que no tuvo lugar pero teniendo la certeza de que no le era indiferente a Draco.

.

 **Escena Extra**

. »« .

.

.

Ya se había acomodado en la cama y cubierto con las mantas. Era una noche fría y pese a estar más dormido que despierto, su mente seguía girando en torno a los miles de problemas y situaciones que parecían no querer dejarlo tranquilo. La desaparición de sus amigos lo inquietaba, el beso del dementor y el cuerpo laxo y vacío de su padre cayendo al suelo se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, el hechizo de los reflejos, y la extraña situación con Potter. Todo se amontonaba en su cabeza y él simplemente quería dormir, dormir de verdad, como hacía tiempo no hacía.

Sin embargo, entre todo eso, el hecho de saber que las alucinaciones no estaban en su cabeza, sino que eran producto de un hechizo significaba un respiro de tranquilidad, y a pesar de que no podía escapar de ellos para siempre, al menos en ese instante no tenía que preocuparse por los reflejos ya que no había uno sólo en aquella sala. Se preguntó cómo es que Potter y su sequito conocían ese lugar y poseían ese raro mapa de Hogwarts.

Se reacomodó de costado, diciéndose que no importaba. Esa noche intentaría descansar y no pensar. Y estaba lográndolo, estaba cediendo a un sueño tranquilo cuando un peso extra se sintió en su cama.

—Ahora no, Tori —pidió afable pero determinado. Pero en respuesta sólo obtuvo un beso suave se posó en su cuello, luego otro y otro. Suspiró dispuesto a girarse y detenerla pero unos brazos firmes y nada femeninos le envolvieron la cintura, halándolo hacia el cuerpo que yacía detrás.

Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios por la repentina acción pero no pudo quejarse ya que unos labios tersos pero demandantes reclamaron los suyos. Draco soltó un gemido ahogado ante la intensidad del beso que le estaba robando el aliento. Nunca había besado así a nadie, el único que se había atrevido era Potter…

¡Potter!

La consciencia regresó a él de golpe e intentó alejar al moreno de encima pero sabía que no estaba resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió las tibias manos de Harry acariciando su cintura y girarlo hasta tenerlo de frente, así como su lengua inquieta moviéndose dentro de su boca, arrancándole jadeos.

—Potter, largo de aquí —se quejó cuando logró separarse un poco. No obstante, las suaves mordidas de Harry sobre su cuello bloquearon todo pensamiento coherente.

Harry acarició su espalda por debajo de su camisa y bajó parsimoniosamente hasta posarse en sus glúteos. Draco se sobresaltó y se removió incómodo pero su mente se nubló al sentir a Harry colocándose sobre él y separándole las piernas a fin de colocarse entre ellas mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse.

Esta vez Draco ya no quiso negarse y correspondió el beso, enredando su mano derecha en el cabello ébano desordenado y colocando la otra en el pecho del moreno, recorriéndolo sobre la camisa sólo con las yemas, sin embargo, cuando sintió a Harry presionar un poco más su trasero para obligarlo a acercarse, la necesidad de tocarlo también comenzó a crecer.

—Me gustas, Draco —le susurró Harry cuando sus dientes aprisionaron su lóbulo—. Me gustas mucho. —Draco se estremeció deseando más de aquel calor sofocante que lo recorría y por instinto frotó su cadera contra la de Harry.

El moreno jadeó en su oído encendiendo más a Draco, que continuó moviéndose ansioso, sobre todo al notar la erección de Harry contra su vientre. Se sentía tan caliente y duro que inconscientemente se relamió los labios. Sin embargo, de un movimiento rápido y nada delicado, Harry lo obligó a quedar de espaldas a él y de cara al colchón. Luego sintió las firmes manos de Potter afianzarse una vez más sobre sus glúteos, haciendo gemir con fuerza ante la forma casi ruda en que Harry lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa interior, a veces estrujando con firmeza y otras separándolos ligeramente.

—Potter —gimió agitado, con los labios húmedos y el deseo a tope al tiempo que movía la cadera hacia atrás en una muda petición.

Harry depositó un beso en su cuello mientras bajaba con lentitud el bóxer de Draco. Y el rubio sabía lo que anunciaba el calor en su bajo vientre y la forma dolorosa en la que su erección se frotaba con las sábanas sólo aumentaban su agónico placer.

—Potter —repitió anhelante, esperando sentir la inhiesta virilidad del moreno contra su tibia piel, pero justo en ese instante abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

Era de madrugada y la respiración agitada lo obligaba a jadear en busca de oxígeno. Miró a todos lados y se sintió defraudado al caer en la cuenta de que había sido un sueño.

¡Maldición un sueño!

Entonces su decepción se convirtió en horror al notar la erección entre sus piernas. No había espejos, nada reflejante, aquel sueño húmedo había sido producto de su mente y no de un hechizo. Había sido su cerebro echándole en cara que Potter le atraía.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama, sorprendido y aterrado, pues ni siquiera a Astoria la había soñado de aquella manera.

—Cómo te detesto, Potter —murmuró entre dientes, negándose a tocarse para calmar su dolorosa erección. No quería pensar en él mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, no era capaz de negar que más una vez cruzó por su cabeza ir a la habitación del moreno y concluir lo que en su sueño había iniciado.

.

* * *

.

 _Amores, alguien en Facebook me comentaba que quería algo de Hermione y Astoria…, no soy fan del yuri pero no tengo nada en su contra. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Es buena idea?_

 _Por otro lado, amores, saben que les deseo lo mejor y que este 2016 les traiga sólo cosas buenas. Ojalá hayan cenado delicioso y espero de corazón que la vida les sonría siempre._

 _¡Los adoro!_


End file.
